Strange Requests
by murrey-2012
Summary: What's stranger than knocking on your neighbor's door in the middle of the night? How about asking him to be the father of your baby?
1. A Baby

**And I am done with high school! Well, I still have to actually graduate, but that's not important. To celebrate, I decided to write something. So this is just something I thought of before but never really had the opportunity to write down. This isn't going to be very many chapters long and it's going to seem really weird. And yes, the characters are probably going to be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Background: AU/AH. Chloe is 26 years old. She is living in an apartment in New York City. **

"You're only 26," Emily said, spooning another scoop of chocolate ice cream directly from the carton into her mouth. "Why in the world do you want a _baby?"_

"I don't know," I said, frustrated by her continuing line of questions. "I just do. And I know I'm just being dumb and that I have my whole life ahead of me and blah, blah, blah. I just _really_ want a baby."

"So, what? Are you gonna go down to the bar and find the first guy you see?" Emily asked. She paused to lick a drop of melted ice cream sliding down the side of her hand into her mouth. "Cause your dating life is zilch."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked. I set my own carton down on the coffee table and leaned back into my over-comfortable couch. "And, no. I'm not putting my life in danger to get pregnant."

"You could adopt," she suggested. "Then, if you don't like it, you can always return it."

"A baby's not an _it_, Em," I said. "And adoption was the first thing I thought of, but I can't afford it."

"What about a sperm bank?" she asked. She scraped the bottom of the carton with her spoon and then looked inside with a frown. Sighing, she set the now empty carton next to mine and licked her fingers clean.

"You think I can afford that?" I asked. "On my salary?"

"Then I think you're out of options," she said. "Unless you want me to set you up with someone. I know some great guys."

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I said. "I just want a baby."

"I'm not saying you have to marry the guy," she said, "Just sleep with him."

"I fear you," I said, standing up and collecting out garbage.

"And with your figure, what guy would say no?" she said.

I looked down at myself, confused. _What figure?_ My lack-of is the reason I've never held a guy's interest. It's the reason I'm 26 and still single.

"You're nuts," I replied, walking around the counter into my kitchen.

"Come on," she said, "You slim, small, and you fit easily into any guy's mouth."

"You're disgusting," I said, laughing.

"It's so the truth," she said. She turned around and leaned over the back of the couch so that she could see me. "I know all guys claim to love a woman with boobs, but what guy doesn't love when he can fit the entire thing into his mouth? It's like a woman being impressed that she can fit a guy's-"

"And we're moving on," I said, smiling. "And to correct you, I'm skinny, short, and femininely uninteresting."

"You are not!" she said.

"I am to," I said. "Why do you think I'm still single? I'm fine for the once or twice, but no guy wants to be stuck with someone who's barely in a B cup."

"Now you're making _me_ feel depressed," she said, standing up.

"It's the truth," I said.

"No, it sounds like the truth to you because you're in denial," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I'm in denial?" I asked.

"Yes. You've stopped looking for a guy," she accused, "because you don't want to end up with your parent's marriage. Not every married couple gets divorced, Clo."

"I know that," I said. "But being in the middle of one tends to shake up someone's opinion."

"Alright," she said. "Let's get back to why I'm here in the first place. A baby."

"Yes, the baby that I have absolutely no idea how I'm getting," I said.

"You don't know any guys that would be will-"she gasped and her face lit up. "What about your hot neighbor? I'm sure _he _would love to!"

"No!" I said. "I barely know that guy and I doubt he even knows my name."

"Which is why you introduce yourself," she said.

"Oh yeah, that'll go well," I said. "Hi, I'm Chloe. I live across the hall. Can I have your sperm?"

"Subtle," she said sarcastically. "Real subtle."

I looked up at the clock and sighed. "Come on. We're going to be late for work."

"I'm just saying," she said as we pulled on our coats, "you don't want a relationship or even contact with the guy afterwards, so what's the big deal? Just explain your situation to him and then, bam!"

"Bam?" I asked, grabbing my keys of the small table by my door.

"Well, I was going to say bang, but that sounded a little too… punny," she said.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I went out backwards and bumped into somebody behind me. Gasping I turned around to apologize and came face to…well, back, with the guy we'd just been talking about. He turned around and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," he said with his deep voice. He finished locking his door and turned to leave.

"Wait," Emily burst out.

Before she could get another word out, I covered her mouth with my hands. He looked back and gave us a wierded out look.

"Sorry," I said. "Have a nice day."

He stared at us a little longer before awkwardly nodding and walking down the hall to stairwell. I watched him go and couldn't help myself as my eyes traveled down him. Starting from his thick, black hair down his muscular back past his squeezable ass…is it hot in here?

"If you don't ask him, I call dibs," Emily said. "I just want to bite his ass."

"Emily!" I said.

"Like you weren't thinking that same thing," she accused.

Not denying it, I locked my own door and we started down the hall.

"What's his name anyway?" she asked.

"Derek," I answered.

…,,,…

"You're late," Hailey said.

"I know, I know," I said, hanging up my coat and grabbing an apron.

"We were busy talking about Chloe's baby," Emily said.

All activity stopped and everybody looked over at me. Sighing in frustration, I glared at Emily.

"You're pregnant?" Hailey asked.

"No," I said, firmly.

"She's _trying _to get pregnant," Emily explained.

"Who's the guy?" Hailey asked.

"That's the problem," I said. I finished tying the apron. "I don't have one."

"Well, there is Derek," Emily said.

"Who's Derek?" Hailey asked.

"Chloe's hot neighbor," Emily said.

I ignored the rest of their conversation. I was late and that meant I was behind. Tying my hair up in a tight bun, I walked over to the sink and scrubbed my hands until they turned red. I worked at Mama's Pastries, the busiest bakery in all of New York City. I had started here to make money to pursue a career in film, but once I had enough money for college, I didn't want to leave. Instead, I upgraded my apartment and stayed.

"I think you'd be a great mom," Mike said from over by the ovens.

Smiling, I said, "Thanks. That means a lot."

"And if you ever need a babysitter, Neil and I are great with kids," he said. "Just call anytime."

"Thanks, Mike," I said.

If only he wasn't gay, I would have asked him first thing. I loved the guy, I really did. Not romantically, but enough so that it wouldn't have been awkward to ask him to be the father. But if he wasn't gay, he wouldn't be with Neil and we wouldn't get free pizza after work. Sighing, I got back to work. Grabbing the tray of mini cakes, I started decorating. It was December and that was our busiest month of the year. Not only did we have Christmas orders, weddings were up there, too. Apparently a snowy wedding was romantic.

"Penny for your thoughts," Emily said, coming up behind me with a fresh batch of cakes.

"Just thinking about snowy weddings," I said.

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship," she asked, grabbing the unused icing tube next to me.

"I'm not," I said. "But apparently a lot of people are."

"I don't see the appeal of large weddings," Emily said. "When I get married, I'm doing it in Vegas."

I laughed. It was just like her, too. And whatever guy ended up snagging her was a lucky one. Emily's been my best friend since high school. We've been through everything together. I was there after she lost her virginity, celebrating with a party and she was there when I lost mine, sitting with me while I cried upon learning he was cheating on me. She even broke his nose for me. That was her gift to me. She even applied for this job with me so that I wouldn't have to work the worst hours in history by myself. I was a little jealous of her, but not enough to get in the way of anything. She had what I had always wanted. While my strawberry blond hair was flat and useless, her rich brown hair flowed in waves. She was at least three inches taller than me, even after I finally hit puberty, and she wasn't embarrassed to walk around in a bikini.

"We've got six more orders by Friday," Dan called from the counter.

I groaned and looked down at the three cakes I had managed to get down in the last half hour.

"We're going to be here all night," Emily complained.

I looked over at her. I knew that she had a big date planned for tonight.

"You go," I said. "I'll stay and finish."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"Oh! Thank you!" she said, hugging me tightly before shedding her apron and throwing it over a hook. I watched her grab her coat and run out the door. My smile faded when I saw all the unfinished cakes in front me. Sighing, I grabbed a new icing tube and started on the next one. Once closing time came, I'd barely put a dent in it. Everybody left and I was alone with my cakes.

At one in the morning, I finally finished the last cake and cleaned up the place before discarding my apron and replacing it with my coat. I stepped out into the bitter wind and locked up shop. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked down the empty street to my apartment. I only lived a few blocks away, which was handy on nights like this. Once I was at my apartment building, I let myself in and headed for the stairs. My head was still tucked into the collar of my coat when I found my floor and I wasn't watching where I was going, again. This time I collided with his back head on. Bouncing back, I fell back and hit my butt. Looking up in surprise, I saw him look down at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, too tired to stutter apologies.

I pushed myself up and brushed off the dirt and snow from my shoes. He had his door open, but he stalled at going in until I was safely in my apartment. I looked through the peephole on my door. He looked at my door for a second longer before walking into his own apartment and shutting the door. I locked my door and headed for my bedroom. I shed my clothes and crawled into bed without bothering to put anything else on. Once my head hit the pillow, I sighed in pleasure and curled up in a ball.

Once I was in just the right position, my thoughts turned to my earlier conversation with Emily. I needed a guy. Derek _did _seem single. I never saw any women going in or out of his apartment. Of course, that could just mean he never brought them back to his place. He probably preferred their place. Groaning, I pressed farther into my pillow. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ I don't even know the guy. He's hot, sure, but what do I actually know about him? He could be a criminal for all I know? Probably not a criminal, but same concept. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. _This is going to be a long night. _

**This isn't going to be very long, but it was on my mind. And I know I still have to update Title Pending and I will do that. I just got done with finals and now I have more time on my hands. **


	2. I Want Your Sperm

**Okay, I know I still have to update Title Pending, and I will, but there are some high expectations for the next chapter and I don't want to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

"So, are you gonna do it?" Emily whispered next to me.

"I haven't decided yet," I answered.

She moved her head and I looked back through to peephole at Derek. He was installing a new doorknob on his door and I'm sure he had no idea that he had an audience. Emily and I have been standing at my door watching him since he started. From what I could see, he was very good with his hands.

"I wish the glass was a little clearer," Emily whispered. "I can't get a good view of his ass."

"Oh, Emily!" I said, lightly elbowing her in the arm.

I looked back through and froze when I saw Derek looking at my door. Gasping, I pulled away and shrunk down to the floor. Emily was giggling next to me with no restraint. I tried to cover her mouth, but she pulled away and tried to stand back up. I pulled her back down and held my finger to my lips.

"He knows," I whispered.

"He does not," she said. "He probably just thinks he heard something. Go check."

Taking a deep breath, I got back on my feet and looked through the hole again. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was back to working on his door. Nodding down at Emily, I pulled her up and we continued spying. I know it's bad to spy on someone, but if I'm going to ask him to be the father of my baby, I want to know a little something about him.

"I don't think we're learning anything," I whispered to her.

"So what?" she asked. "Look at his ass in those jeans! That is so worth a wasted afternoon."

"We're not here to stare at his ass," I said. Not that I wasn't doing my own share of it.

"Okay, fine," she said. "So what do we know about him so far?"

"Well, he's good with his hands, he never brings women home-"

"Maybe he's gay!" Emily said, way louder than necessary.

I know I saw Derek's head spin this time and he looked at my door in confusion.

"Shh!" I said. "He definitely heard you this time."

Ignoring my comment, she said, "Well, you said it yourself. He never brings women home. What if he's gay?"

"He never brings men home either," I pointed out. "And that could just mean he prefers their place."

"That works in our favor," she said. "You live right across the hall. It's an easy commute."

"I don't know about this, Em," I said. "How do I ask someone to get me pregnant without sounding like I'm a whore?"

"You don't have to tell him that you're planning on getting pregnant. Just say you want to sleep with him…and then keep going back," she said.

"And how does that _not_ make me a whore?" I asked.

"I can't solve all your problems," she said. She looked back through and I knew that Derek was leaning down again because Emily was practically drooling.

Sighing, I pushed back from the door and said, "I need comfort food."

"You're out of chocolate," she said without tearing her eyes away from tall, dark, and yum.

"I guess I'll have to settle for takeout," I said, grabbing my phone.

"I want anchovies," she said.

"I was thinking Chinese," I said, dialing the number.

"Even better," she said. "I want egg rolls."

"You'll get them," I said. After ordering, I hung up and went into the kitchen.

"What does he do for a living?" Emily asked, walking over to the counter and pulling herself up.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'm surprised you could tear your eyes away from him."

"He finished," she said. She sounded very disappointed.

"Poor Em," I said.

"If he agrees, I want pictures," she said.

"That's gross."

"I didn't mean of _it._ I meant of him," she said. "Just one, it's all I ask.

"And then your life will be complete?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not my life. My year maybe," she said.

"The year is almost over," I pointed out.

"Which is even better," she said, "because then I can look back over everything I've done and actually know that a picture of him would be better than all of it."

"I'm not taking pictures," I said. "Not even one."

"After everything I've done for you," she pleaded. "It doesn't even need to be a clear picture."

"No," I said. "He probably thinks I'm weird enough."

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms and slumping back against the table. "I still think you should do it."

"But-"

"No buts," she said. She counted off on her fingers. "He's hot, he doesn't appear to be seeing anyone, and there aren't cops coming by to arrest him.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Which is just you're way of saying that you're going to chicken out."

"I will not!" I said.

"You will too," she said.

I knew she was goading me, but it still got my temper up. I stormed out of the kitchen and towards the door. Just as I got there, there was a knock and I shrieked.

"Smooth," she said.

I looked through the hole to see the food was here. After collecting the food and settling down on the couch, I tried to get my mind off my dilemma, but it kept resurfacing and eventually gave me a headache.

…,,,…

"Guess who's working today?"Hailey said, coming up behind me.

"No," I said. "Today? I thought she took time off for some family thing."

"Guess it was cancelled or something," Hailey said. "Pity. I was going to celebrate."

Laughing, I handed her a tray of finished pastries and reached to grab a fresh batch when the door opened and all activity stopped. Without a word, Tori Enright walked past us and hung up her coat the farthest from everybody else's before strutting back through the door and behind the counter. I exchanged a look with Hailey before we continued working. Tori's been working here three years and everybody knows she was vying for the promotion of manager. The rest of us might have more experience than she does, but she has something the rest of us don't: the key to the owner's pants. It was no secret that they were sleeping together and honesty, it didn't shock me in the least when I found out. Tori was the type of person who was willing to do anything to get what she wanted and what she wanted was to be in charge. Luckily for us in back, she only worked at the counter.

"She didn't appear to be in a good mood," Mike said.

"When is she ever?" Emily said. "I'll be happy when Brady finally gets sick of her and tosses her out."

"As long as she's up there and I'm back here, I have no problem with her," I said.

"Still," Emily said.

"So, how is it going with your baby problem?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm considering asking Derek, but I don't know. How do I phrase it without sounding like a whore?"

"Who's Derek?" Mike asked.

"Chloe's neighbor," Emily explained.

"You're asking your neighbor?" Mike asked.

"Her _very_ hot neighbor," Emily said, fanning herself.

"Emily wants to jump him," I said.

"If you don't, I will," she said.

"Is he single?" Hailey asked.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing him. Even without knowing much about him, we still managed to keep the topic on him the entire time. By the time twelve o'clock rolled around, we were finishing up our discussion and getting ready to close up for the night. Happy that I could actually leave on time tonight, I walked home with a spring in my step. It continued up until I reached my floor and I could easily see my door and his. _Deep breaths. You can do this._ With heavy steps, I eventually made it to our doors. _It's now or never. _I raised my hand and lightly knocked on his door. After a minute, he didn't answer, so I turned to go to my own apartment. Before I could make it all the way around, there was a click of a lock and then his door opened. I looked up at him and by breathing stopped. I could tell that I had just woke him up because his hair was ruffled and he looked a little disoriented. He obviously didn't where a shirt to bed by the looks of his broad and very muscular bare chest.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I-I uh," I cleared my throat and looked up at him again. "My name is Chloe Saunders. I live across the hall."

"I know," he said. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to offer you a proposition," I said, standing up straight and hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"What kind of proposition?" he asked. It was clear that he didn't think any kind of proposition was worth getting woke up in the middle of the night.

"I want…I want a baby," I said.

"Okay?" he said, confusion evident on his face.

"What I mean is that I want a baby, but I need…I need sperm," I said. I froze._ Did I just say that? Oh my God! Did I just say that?_

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked. From the look on his face, he was completely creeped out and ready to shut the door in my face.

"I want your sperm," I blurted out. _What the hell is wrong with me! It's like I have a disease or something. _

In any other situation, the look on his face would have been priceless. His looked completely taken aback and now he definitely thought I was crazy. He took a step back and started to close his door when I jumped forward, "No!"

He flinched and pushed the door. I held it open and he said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," I said, holding my head in my hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"Why do you want my sperm?" he asked hesitantly.

I took a deep breath and, without looking at him, said, "I want a baby. I can't afford adoption and I can't afford a sperm bank."

"And how would you plan on getting my sperm in you?" he asked.

"Well…I…you know," I said. I knew I was blushing and that made it that much worse.

"Let me get this straight," he said, leaning against his door frame, "You want me to sleep with you so that you can get pregnant?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but after I get pregnant, I will leave you alone. You won't be responsible for anything. I won't ask for money or for anything, I promise," I said. "I just can't afford anything else and I don't want to go down to the bar and pick up some random guy and you seem like a stable, nice guy."

He stared at me. Just stared. "I'll even pay you."

He responded to that. "You're willing to _pay_ me to get you pregnant?"

"Way not to sound like a whore," I mumbled to myself. "I don't have much, but I can."

A phone rang somewhere in his apartment and he looked from it to me. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, let me think about it."

"Okay," I said, looking down at my trembling hands.

He nodded and shut his door. I stood there for who knows how long before unlocking my apartment and leaning against the door. I let out a shuddering breath. _What the hell did I just do? I just asked my neighbor to get me pregnant. I just asked my neighbor to have sex to me. He must think I'm desperate. Oh god, he probably thinks I'm a hooker or something. _

Pushing myself away from the door, I went to the kitchen and opened my freezer. Grabbing the first carton of ice cream I could find, I snatched a spoon from the drawer and made my way to the living room. I curled up on the couch with my softest blanket and flipped through channels until I found something I could drown my troubles in. _I think I just ruined the only chance at getting a baby._

**And there's chapter two. The chapters will eventually get longer, don't worry. **


	3. Awkward

**Okay, so I was going to have the third chapter be in Chloe's POV, but I've been persuaded to make it in Derek's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**This takes place towards the end of the second chapter.**

Overheating, I tried to throw my blanket off in hopes of cooling down, but they wouldn't budge. I tried again and finally realized there was extra weight on my legs.

"Noah, off," I commanded.

I nudged him with my knee, which he was laying on, but my large golden retriever wouldn't budge. I tried again, but he merely stood up and laid down again on more of my legs. I sighed and looked over at my clock. Just after midnight. Sucking it up, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when a knock on my door roused me. It woke up Noah, too. Scrambling off my bed, he ran to the bedroom door and waited for me to open it. I grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on. Making sure to keep Noah in the bedroom, I shut the door behind me and headed for the front door. I looked though the peephole and sighed. _Her again._ Unlocking the door, I opened it and said, "Huh?"

She was staring at my chest for a second before she answered. "I-I uh." She cleared her throat and finally looked me in the eye. "My name is Chloe Saunders. I live across the hall."

_No duh._ "I know," I said. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up a little and said, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to offer you a proposition," she said. She straightened her back, but I could still see she was nervous.

_And this can't wait until morning because? _"What kind of proposition?"

"I want…I want a baby," she said.

_Huh?_ Confused, I said, "Okay?"

"What I mean is that I want a baby, but I need…I need sperm," she said. _What, is she looking for an address to a sperm bank or something?_

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I want your sperm," she blurted.

Her answer was completely unexpected and I was momentarily dumbfounded. _I thought she was weird before, but this takes the cake._ Stepping back, I started to close my door when she jumped at me and yelled, "No!"

I flinched in response and shoved the door harder. She stopped it though and I asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," she said. She dropped her head in her hands and muttered to herself, "What is wrong with me?"

I know I should have closed the door right there and headed to bed, but my curiosity got the better of me. Hesitantly, I asked, "Why do you want my sperm?"

She took and deep breath and, without looking at me, said, "I want a baby. I can't afford adoption and I can't afford a sperm bank."

_Okay?_ "And how do you plan on getting my sperm in you?"

Her face turned bright red and she said, "Well...I…you know."

_Uh…_ I leaned against the door frame to seem more composed and said, "Let me get this straight. You want me to sleep with you so that you can get pregnant?"

She seemed almost desperate when she said, "I know it sounds crazy, but after I get pregnant, I will leave you alone. You won't be responsible for anything. I won't ask for money or anything, I promise. I just can't afford anything else and I don't want to go down to the bar and pick up some random guy and you seem like a stable, nice guy."

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, here I was, getting asked to basically sleep with somebody I barely knew and I was expected to get her pregnant. And then after, I was allowed to just go on with my life as if it never happened.

"I'll even pay you," she said.

Surprised, I said, "You willing to _pay_ me to get you pregnant?"

"Way not to sound like a whore," she mumbled to herself before answering me, "I don't have much, but I can."

I heard my phone going off and I looked towards it before looking back at Chloe. Knowing it was probably an important phone, I needed to end this conversation fast without seeming like an ass. I sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, let me think about it."

"Okay," she said, looking down at her hands, which I could see were trembling.

I nodded and shut the door. I rushed to the phone, which was on my nightstand, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, bro," Simon said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "Is Megan okay?"

Megan is my six year old niece and Simon's daughter. She has had some health problems recently and we were all worried. The doctor said she was going to be okay, but we weren't going to listen to him until she showed signs of recovery.

"She's just fine," Simon said. "She's getting some color back and today she even ate an entire bowl of ravioli."

"Thank God," I said, sitting down on my bed. Noah took the opportunity to shove his nose into the phone and sneeze. I jumped back and hit the headboard.

"Noah!" I said. I grabbed a tissue and wiped at the dog snot that was now on my phone.

"Geez, dude," Simon said. "Are you coming down with something?"

"That wasn't me," I said, half-glaring over at Noah, who was watching me with his tongue hanging out. "Noah was saying hi."

Simon laughed. "Did I ever tell you I like your dog?"

"Many times," I said.

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" he asked.

"I was talking to someone at my door," I answered.

"Who knocked at your door at this time of night?" Simon asked.

"My neighbor," I said. "She…she offered me a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Simon asked. "Must have been important if she was asking you now."

"I think she was only asking now so that she wouldn't lose her nerve," I said.

"That sounds like an embarrassing deal," Simon said.

I sighed and said, "Kinda. You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope," he said.

"Why don't you come over and I'll tell you then," I suggested.

"That's like an hour and a half drive," Simon said.

"I'll reimburse you for the gas. And I know that Noah's been dying to see Megan," I said.

"Same on this end," he said. "Alright, I'll be there around eleven, okay?"

"That works," I said. "See you then."

"Bye," he said and hung up.

I set the phone down and looked over at Noah. "Don't think I forgot about you're little addition to the conversation."

He answered by launching himself at me and licking me right across the face.

"Ugh," I said and pushed him back. "How is over-salivating evolutionary beneficial?"

I wiped the drool off with my arm and remembered my neck. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. I could see where he sneezed on me. Like my phone, there were spots of his snot. I grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and rubbed at my skin. When I was satisfied that it was gone, I turned off the light and headed back to bed. Noah was waiting more me in my spot, but he leapt out of the way so that I could lie down. Once I was comfortable, I thought about Chloe's proposition. I'm sure that if it was Simon, he would have said yes instantly. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so sure.

…,,,…

"Wait here and no barking," I said to Noah as I grabbed my keys and opened the door. He didn't usually bark uncontrollably, but there was always the chance. I already had to pay a boatload extra money to keep him in the apartment. I didn't need to pay more because he disturbed the other residences.

I stepped out and locked the door behind me. Before walking to the stairs, I glanced at Chloe's door and shook my head. _Later. _Continuing on my way, I walked down to the lobby and out into the street. I didn't usually go out for a morning coffee, but after my night, I was going to indulge myself.

Once I had a large, black coffee firmly in my hand, I checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages from Simon. None from Simon, but one from Tori. It was a voice mail. Entering my password, I held it up to my ear and listened. After five minutes of hearing her complain about some bitch at work, I deleted the message and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Just as I walking back into the apartment building, I heard my name being called and I looked over. Simon waved through a crowd of people, Megan held against him with one hand. She saw me and started bouncing and squirming.

"Hey, bro," Simon said.

"Hey," I said. "Hi Megan."

"Hi," she said, smiling. There was a gap where her front tooth should be.

"Looks like someone started losing her baby teeth," I said.

"The tooth fairy gave me five whole dollars," she said. She was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Five dollars?" I said, looking at Simon. He shrugged and I shook my head. He spoils her rotten, but in all honesty, we all do. "Come on up."

"Will do," Simon said.

I held the door open for him and followed after him. I led the way up the stairs and to my door. I couldn't hear him, but I knew Noah was sitting on the other side of the door waiting for me. I was proven correct when a black, wet nose pressed through the crack.

"Noah!" Megan said, increasing her bouncing.

He sneezed and she started giggling. I carefully opened the door and held Noah back when Simon followed after me. He set Megan down on the couch and Noah jumped up after her. He laid his head on her lap and stared adoringly up at her.

I headed into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. "She looks better."

"She's doing a lot better," Simon said, smiling at his daughter. "She still gets tired easily, but she's running around more and she's getting her appetite back."

"You mentioned that last night," I said. "I'm glad she's okay."

"So you said something about an embarrassing deal with your neighbor," Simon said, leaning back in his chair.

I groaned. "Yeah. She, uh, she wants a baby."

"A lot of women do," Simon said.

"Yeah, but she kinda needs the other half of the equation," I said.

"I'm not following," Simon said, looking confused.

"You know, she has the eggs," I said, hoping I didn't have to say it.

"Yeah. And?" he asked.

Sighing, I said, "She wants a baby. But she needs a guy to help make it."

"Why doesn't she just adopt?" Simon asked.

"She can't afford it," I said. "And she can't afford a sperm bank, either."

"So, what does this have to do with you?" he asked.

"She wants me to be that guy," I said.

"Hold on," Simon said. "She wants you to be the father?"

"In a technical sense, yeah," I said.

"How the hell is she going to get your stuff?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows and his eyes went wide. He sputtered out a laugh and said, "She wants you to get her pregnant? The old fashion way?"

"Yup," I said, sipping my hot coffee.

"Oh my god," he said, catching his breath. "I am so glad I came here. Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Not a good idea? Dude, she's asking you to have sex with her. Why the hell would you turn that down?"

"She seems a little weird," I said.

"A little weird?" Simon said. "You should see the women I've dated."

"I'm just not sure. She said that all I had to do was to get her pregnant. After that, I didn't have to be involved in any way. Basically, I could pretend it never happened."

"And you're going to turn this down? Are you crazy? A chance like this comes once in a lifetime, if ever."

"It just doesn't seem like a good idea," I said. "I don't think I'm going to do it."

"Suit yourself, but you're turning down the best offer of anything you're ever going to get," he said.

"I'll regret it later, I know I will," I said sarcastically.

"So, did you get a message from Tori, too?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. I only listened to part of it though," I said.

"Lucky you. My phone wouldn't let me delete it unless I listened to the whole thing," he said. "How she can rant about one person for like ten minutes straight is beyond me. I don't even know what was so bad about the 'bitch' from work."

"From what I gathered, Tori's after some promotion, but the boss favors someone else," I said.

"Isn't she sleeping with her boss?"

"Which explains why she's so pissed off," I said. "But I'm sure the other woman deserves it more than Tori does."

"She probably has more experience," Simon said.

"Which Tori doesn't even care about," I said.

"I don't even know how you can live in the same city as her."

"I never see her, so it doesn't even seem like I am," I said.

"At least Hannah cancelled her wedding," Simon said. "She's my favorite cousin, sure, but I didn't exactly want to see Tori."

"I know exactly what you mean," I said.

"Derek," Megan said, coming up to me to and tugging on my pant leg.

I scooped her up and set her down on my lap. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I watch TV?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I said, "Just let me find the remote."

Once that was accomplished, I sat back down at the table and continued my conversation with Simon. We talked for a few hours about what was happening in our lives and then he left around five in the evening. I was alone again and I looked over at Noah.

"What do you think? Chinese?" I said. His smiled his own version of a smile and I nodded. I picked up the phone and placed my usual order, with an extra order of Mu Shu Pork for Noah. He behaved well today and he deserved a reward.

While I was waiting, I occurred to me that I hadn't gotten my mail. Stepping out of my apartment, I saw Chloe opening her door. _Bad timing._ She stopped and froze when she saw me. Her face went red again and she looked down.

"Hi, Derek," she said.

"Hi," I said. She started going in, but I gently touched her elbow. She stopped and turned around. Exhaling heavily, I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Look, Chloe. I don't think I'm going to be able to…you know. I know you want a baby, but I don't think I'm the guy to give it to you. Please don't it offensively, but it would just be, well, awkward."

She bit her lip and nodded. "That's alright. I understand. Thanks for considering it."

She looked a little defeated and I felt guilty. I watched her walk into her apartment and then I heard the lock click. _Shit._ I sighed and left to get my mail. _And I thought _sleeping _with her would be awkward. _

**And chapter three is done. I actually thought this would be shorter than my other chapters, but guess not. The next chapter is going to be in Chloe's again. There will be more of Derek's later on, I promise. **


	4. I'll Do It

**Oh wow, look at the date. Guess time flew by. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

For the first time in a long time, I woke up without the alarm blaring, the phone ringing, or a knock on the door. Smiling, I clutched the blankets closer and buried my head further into my pillow. It was my day off and damned if I was going to let anything ruin it for me. I looked around my small bedroom and took a deep breath. Not wanting to sleep until noon, I threw back to covers and instantly regretted it. My room was freezing. I quickly snatched my blankets back and clutched them to my neck. _What the…._

I looked around and found my thick robe. I quickly pulled it on and found my slippers. _Did I leave the windows open?_ I didn't remember opening them, but I could easily have spaced out. I walked over to the curtain clad window and checked. Shut and locked. Walking out of my bedroom, I checked the rest of the windows in the apartment. All were exactly like the first, shut and locked. _Why is it so cold in here?_ I checked the inside thermometer and gasped. It was down to thirty six degrees inside. I checked the radiator and discovered that it wasn't working and no matter what I twisted or turned, it wouldn't turn on. Grabbing the phone, I called down to the manager and told him of my problem.

"We can have someone take a look on Tuesday," he informed me.

"Tuesday?" I said. "But today's Saturday! I can't wait until then. It's thirty six degrees in here!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only tenant. We have a great many and we're backed up," he said.

I would have accepted his excuse if he didn't sound bored by our conversation. Instead, I lost my temper. "Look, I cannot live in an apartment that is thirty six degrees. Either I get somebody to take a look at it sooner or I demand temporary residence in a vacant apartment."

"Unfortunately, we are completely booked at this time," he said. "You are free to take refuge with another residence until the problem is solved."

"Take refuge?" I asked. "I didn't lose my apartment."

"I'm sorry for your dilemma. Somebody will be by on Tuesday," he said.

The phone clicked, signaling that he had hung up on me. I slammed the phone on the counter and the back came off, sending the batteries scattering across the floor. Swearing more than I probably should have, I dropped to the floor and collected them. Once I was back on my feet, I put them back in, but the phone wouldn't turn back on. I tried replacing the batteries with fresh ones, but it still didn't work. Sighing in frustration, I left the now broken phone lying on the counter and walked to my bedroom.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I will not let this ruin the rest of my day. I will just go out and get a new one."

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom for a revitalizing, hot shower. I turned the knob to the right heat and pulled it out. The water began spraying and I pulled my arm out. Allowing the water to heat up, I undressed and threw my dirty clothes into the hamper. I made sure my towel was close at hand and I stepped into the shower. Once the water hit my skin, I gasped and jerked back, slipping and crashing onto my butt. Ignoring the pain, I scrabbled out of the shower and grabbed my towel.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled to whoever could hear me, but mostly to the freezing cold water that had cascaded down on me.

I twisted the knob all the way to the left, but only cold water came out. I bunched up my towel and screamed out my frustration. Once I had screamed myself hoarse, I pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Just one more thing that will not ruin my day," I mumbled to myself.

Skipping my shower, I dressed and completed my morning ritual. I picked up the phone to complain to the manger and I remembered that I had broken it. I ran my hands through my hair and took another deep breath to calm myself. I considered fixing myself something for breakfast, but I didn't want to risk breaking something else. Instead, I grabbed my wallet and phone and stuffed them in my pockets. I slipped on my jacket pocket and walked out into the hall. Derek wasn't anywhere to be seen and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to see him in my extremely frustrated, slightly pissed off state. I made sure to lock the door and I headed for the elevator. I stopped just before I entered it and decided on the stairs instead.

Happy that I hadn't tripped down the stairs, I was in a slightly better mood when I walked outside, until I saw what the weather was like. Clouds filled the sky and snow came rushing down. I groaned and walked. I stopped at a small diner down the street for breakfast. After an hour, I left with a full stomach. I wasn't exactly sure where the store I was looking for was, but I knew the general idea. I found the place I was looking for an hour later and walked in.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Where are your phones?" I asked.

"Back wall," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

I walked down the aisle all the way to the back and spotted shelves lined with different kinds of phones. I chose a simple one and brought it up to the counter. The girl smiled at me and grabbed my credit card. When she slid it through the machine, her smile fell and she said, "Uh oh."

"What? Is it rejecting my card?" I asked.

"No," she said. "The system failed again. It did the same thing yesterday. I need to reboot the system."

"Well, how long does that take?" I asked.

"A while," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I think I have cash," I said.

"I can't open the cash register with a failed system," she said.

"What if I have exact change?" I asked.

"I should be able to accept that," she said.

Sighing in relief, I opened my wallet and pulled out a few bills. The last bill I had was a five and I didn't have enough change to not use it, but if I didn't use it, I was three dollars over.

"Tell you what," I said. "Keep the change."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She handed me back my card and the bag with my new phone in it and I left. The snow was still coming down hard and I decided to dodge into the bakery and see how the orders were going. It was practically devoid of customers, which from a businessman's point of view was bad, but from an employee's point of view it meant time to complete orders. Tori was behind the counter working on her nails. She had different colors of polish spread over the counter. Next to her was Bethany, who only came to work when she felt like it or when her boyfriend kicked her out.

I walked past them into the kitchen and everybody stopped working to see who came in.

"Chloe!" Mike said. "I didn't know you worked today. What day is it?"

"I don't and it's Saturday," I said. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how everything's coming along."

"Surprisingly well," he said. "Except Hailey called in sick and her orders are getting behind."

"What does she have to do?" I asked.

"She's catering the baked goods for the Andrews-Stanton wedding," he said.

"Wasn't that the wedding that was cancelled?" I asked.

"Delayed," he said. "The bakery that they had employed screwed up the order and instead of the wedding cake that was ordered, something else was delivered."

"So they switched?" I asked.

"I guess they have trust issues," he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I got a head start on her order for her," I said, grabbing back and walking to the sink.

"What about your day off?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'd rather be here than at my place," I said. "The heat is broken, my water is freezing, and I broke my phone."

I gestured to the bag with my jacket.

"One of those days, huh?" he said.

"Unfortunately," I said.

I scrubbed up to my elbows and turned off the water. Going to Hailey's station, I grabbed out her order form and read over what needed to be done. To my dismay, she hadn't even started. I decided to start on the smaller items, which happened to be the ones with the largest quantity required. They wanted two hundred cream puffs.

"If you make the puffs, I'll make the cream," Emily said, coming up behind me. Her hands were behind her back as she tied her apron.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I went to your place to see if you wanted to go out for some lunch, but you weren't home. My second guess was here, and voila," she said.

"I had to get a new phone," I said. "Otherwise I would have been home."

"Why did you have to get a new phone?" she asked.

"Long story," I said.

She nodded and read over the recipe to see what she needed. I did the same and headed over to cupboard to collect ingredients. Cream puffs weren't my favorite thing to make, but I'm capable of making them. Filling them other the hand was not something I'm capable of. I tend to overfill and break them. In order for me to be able to fill them correctly, I'd have to separate the filling for each puff in an exact measurement. I don't have the patience.

Emily and I worked on the puffs until closing time and for an hour after.

"I'm starving," she said. "I missed both lunch and dinner."

"Me too, but I think I'll wait until I get home," I said.

"Yeah, I guess most places will be closed at one in the morning," she said.

We washed up and locked up and I headed home. I didn't like that I was going home to a freezing cold apartment where I couldn't even soak my troubles away in a hot bath, but I'd manage. I didn't have anything else to do or anywhere else to go. I would have asked to stay with Emily, but her roommate has a strict 'no guests' policy and because her roommate pays for seventy five percent of the rent, Emily doesn't dare break her rules. Mike would have been my next option, but he lives a ways out of town and I didn't want to make him wait.

When I got into the building, a shiver went through me as I soaked up the heat. _Maybe I should just sleep in the lobby._ I looked around and decided against it. Too many prying eyes. Mr. What's His Name suggested staying with another resident, but I didn't really know any of them well enough to stay with them. The only person I've had more than one conversation with is Derek and there is no way in hell I'm asking him for a place to stay.

Stepping off the last step onto level floor, I saw my door up ahead and I smiled. _Almost home._ Walking down the hall, I stopped at my door and fished through my pocket for my key. My smile faded when I didn't find it. I frantically emptied all my pockets and discovered that I had never grabbed it. Groaning, I leaned my back against my door and slid down onto my butt. I buried my head in my arms and sat like that for I don't know how long. The manager would be gone for the night and I had no other way to get in. I wasn't even sure where the spare was.

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I was laying on a soft surface surrounded by warmth. Smiling, I burrowed farther into the softness and sighed. I wasn't sure where I was, but right now I didn't care. I was warm, comfortable, and I didn't have a care in the world. That is, until something wet slid across my face. Gasping, I jerked back and my eyes flew open. In front of me stood a massive golden retriever with a dripping tongue hanging out of his mouth. He got more excited when he saw I was awake and he put his front feet on the edge of what I discovered was a couch. He leaned down to lick me again, but I held the blanket over my head. When I saw a black nose poking under the blanket, I laughed.

"Noah, off," a deep voice that I very much recognized commanded.

The dog, Noah, ran off. I cautiously lowered the blanket and peeked out. I was indeed on a couch covered with a very large, soft blanket. I looked over the armrest and saw Derek standing in a kitchen in what I was assuming to be his apartment. His back was turned, so he couldn't see me looking at him…or more accurately, checking him out…again. He was wearing jeans which hung a little low and a loose fitting t-shirt. He didn't look like he planned on going out anytime soon.

"You hungry?" he asked without looking at me.

"Uh, yeah, a little," I said, sitting up. The blanket fell to around my waist and I saw that I was wearing the same thing as yesterday, with the addition of a few wrinkles.

"Bacon and eggs sound good?" he asked, opening the fridge and leaning over.

"Uh huh," I said.

I looked around his apartment and the first thing I noticed was how clean it was. I mean, he didn't look like a clean freak, but for a bachelor, he kept a surprisingly clean place. It looked like my apartment except for the furniture, which really changed the look.

"So what we you doing last night?" he asked, finally looking at me. "Do you go out drinking and forget how to open your door or something?"

"I kinda forgot my key," I confessed, looking down at my hands.

"Why didn't you just knock on my door?" he asked. "You could have gotten the spare."

My head snapped up. "_You_ have the spare?"

He stopped cracking eggs. "You didn't know that? I would have thought the previous tenant would have told you."

"I never met her," I said. "I only talked to her briefly on the phone."

"We exchanged keys in case of emergencies. I have yours and you have mine, somewhere," he said. "I know Mary, the tenant before you, kept it taped underneath the kitchen counter."

"Why in the world would she keep it there?" I asked.

"I never asked," he said. He resumed cracking eggs into the pan.

"Um, how did I end up on your couch?" I asked.

"I put you there," he said. "Noah was scratching at the door and I went to check what he was whining about. Apparently you smelled like food and he could smell you through the door."

"Noah?" I asked.

The dog's head snapped up and he looked over at me. "My dog."

I nodded. "Well, thank you. For not letting me sleep in the hall."

"I was going to put you in your own apartment, but it was freezing," he said. "Do you leave the windows open or something?"

"My radiator broke," I said. "And then my phone broke."

"Sounds like an off day," he said. He opened the packet of bacon and laid the pieces down, each one sizzling as it hit the pan.

"Wasn't my favorite," I said. I stood up and walked over to the counter, where I took a seat closer to him. "I called the manager, but he said he couldn't get anybody to look at it until Tuesday."

"That's three days," Derek said. "How does he expect you live like that?"

"His answer to that was hanging up," I said. "Which is why I lost my temper and slammed my phone against the counter and broke it."

"You want to me take a look at it?" he asked.

"Oh, I just bought a new one," I said.

"I meant your radiator," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I guess if you want to. And when you're done with that and you still feel helpful, my water broke."

"Isn't it a little early for your water to break?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to question him, but then I noticed the look on his face. "You're making fun of me."

"Sorry," he said, not looking the least bit sorry. "You put it out there and I couldn't just let it hang there."

"Yeah, uh huh. Let's make fun of the woman who wants a baby," I said, smiling.

"I've got more if you want to hear 'em," he said, smiling back.

"Thank you, I'll pass," I said.

"Still haven't found anyone, huh?" he asked, this time looking more sorry than before.

"No," I said. "But that's fine, I guess. It just gives me more time to prepare."

He stared down at the pan and I could tell he was thinking, but of what I had no idea. "You said I wouldn't be responsible for anything."

"Just the pre-pregnancy part," I confirmed.

He nodded and continued to stare down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"What?" I asked.

"I'll get you pregnant," he said.

I couldn't believe my ears. I waited for him to say 'just kidding' but it never came. He looked over at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, Derek, thank you!" I said. I threw my arms around his neck and he froze. "Sorry."

"But we have to get some things straight," he said.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

"We do this on my time," he said. "You won't have to miss work or anything, but I decide when we do it."

I nodded. He probably wanted for control over this and I was willing to give it to him.

"Second. This isn't a relationship," he said. "When you get pregnant, we're done."

"Okay," I said.

"Third. No sleeping with other people while we do this," he said. "I'm clean and I don't want to risk catching anything."

"I'm clean," I assured him.

He nodded. "That's all I can think of for now."

"Sounds good," I said. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

He nodded once and turned back to the food. When it was done, he set the table and we ate. For something simple like bacon and eggs, Derek was an amazing cook. They tasted nothing like when I made them, which was a good thing. I noticed Derek giving Noah a generous portion of his bacon and I smiled. _Number one: he's good with his hands. Number two: he never brings women home. Number three: he likes animals._ I was definitely not regretting my choice.

**Okay, longest yet. This chapter played out a lot differently in my head when I started, but I kind of like where it went. And I wasn't going to introduce Noah to Chloe until later on, but this worked out fine. **


	5. Past A Little Cold

**I'm sorry for my long absence. I've been dealing with a death in the family and I'm finally able to get back to writing. Anyway, I am back and ready for a new chapter. And I am **_**really**_** amazed by how many reviews I've gotten for only four chapters. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers **

**Chloe's POV:**

Bundled up in my thickest, softest blanket, I watched Derek work. He had an array of tools laid out before him as he took my radiator apart. I was a little worried at first at his ability to put everything back where it belonged, but he really seemed to know what he was doing. The only thing I understood was that he was using some kind of wrench.

Clicking came from the kitchen and I looked over to see a yellow tail disappear behind the counter. No doubt he was looking for some kind of treat he could sneak. I looked back at Derek one more time before standing up and, still clutching the blanket around me, I went to assist Noah. Sure enough, he had his nose pressed to one of the bottom cupboard doors, trying to figure out how to free the goodies within.

"Hey boy, you hungry?" I asked, leaning down next to him and vigorously rubbing behind his ears. His tongue shot out and he caught be underneath the chin. Calling over to Derek, I asked, "Is it okay if I give him something to eat?"

"Fine by me," Derek called back. "And sorry again for his presence."

"Don't apologize," I said. "I don't mind having him over."

I reached past the excited dog and opened the cupboard. Inside was my secret hoard. Grabbing out a box of ginger snaps, I shut the door and whispered to Noah, "Our little secret, okay?"

Standing back up, I walked back over to where Derek was working and plopped down on the large pile of pillows I pulled together as a chair. Noah settled himself with his head in my lap so that he could stare up at me with those warm, brown eyes.

"Want some?" I offered Derek.

"No thanks," he said without looking. _That's motivated for you._

"So, if Noah has separation problems, how do you go to work?" I asked.

"He knows what my work clothes look like," Derek explained. "When I leave dressed for work, he knows to wait home and I'll be back. When I leave dressed in regular clothes, he gets worried after about an hour."

"How did you train him to do that?" I asked.

"I didn't," he said. "He just sort of picked it up."

"You're really smart, aren't you?" I said to Noah.

I fished out two cookies and gave one to Noah, who instantly inhaled his and licked his lips after. He was eyeing my cookie, but I shook my head and plopped it into my mouth. I fished out two more and Noah was quicker this time. He snatched both out of my hand before I could lift it an inch over the box.

"Oh, that's how it is, is it?" I asked. I shut the box and set down at my side. "Just for that, you're on a five minute food break."

He looked up at me and I could swear he was doing the eye thing on purpose. He let out a small whine and I almost reached for the box.

"You're going to get fat," Derek said, looking back at Noah, who swung his head to look at his master. "I should put you on a diet."

Noah's head drooped down and looked as pitiful as an extremely large golden retriever could look.

"I'm guessing he knows that word," I said. I scratched behind his ears and he perked up a little.

"I've done it before," Derek said, turning back to his work. "He got a little big and the vet advised me that it was unhealthy for him. Well, that and I didn't exactly want a hundred pounds of fur suffocating me in my sleep."

"A hundred?" I asked. "Isn't that a little high?"

"About twenty pounds more than he is supposed to be," Derek informed me.

"Somebody needs to lay off the junk food," I said. I looked up at Derek. "So, what's the verdict?"

"So far, some loose bolts," he said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"I haven't gone all the way down, but I'll tighten the bolts and see what happens. No point going farther if this fixes the problem," he said. "If nothing happens, I'll dig deeper and see what else isn't doing what it's supposed to be doing."

"Sound's good," I said. I hugged the blanket closer to me when I let out a deep breath and could clearly see a white puff form in front of me.

"You could have waited in my apartment," Derek said, "Where it's warm."

"I'm fine," I said. "A little cold won't hurt me."

"Chloe, it was a little cold last night when I found you in the hall. Since then, it's dropped fifteen degrees," he said. "It's past a little cold."

"I'll survive," I said.

He shook his head and grabbed a smaller wrench. I watched him tighten a few bolts and then he went to work reassembling the radiator. I gathered up the blanket and headed for the kitchen.

"Want some coffee or something?" I asked.

"Coffee sounds great," he answered.

"What do you take? I only have milk and sugar," I said.

"I take mine black," he said.

I nodded and pulled my overly used coffee machine from the corner. As I gathered everything together and made the coffee, I walked by the counter and I stopped. I glanced over at Derek to make sure he wasn't watching and I ducked down. Taped underneath the counter, where I had never looked before, was a key. I smiled to myself and stood back up. _Good thing he never needed the key before._

As I pouring the steaming drink into two cups, I felt a presence behind me and I jumped. The coffee pot slipped from my hands and coffee splashed over the counter and down my front. I jerked back from the scorching heat and twirled around, only to hit Derek square in the chest with my face.

"You know, I'm starting to question your ability to live on your own," Derek said, stepping back and looking down at the coffee stain that had transferred from my shirt to his white one.

"I am so sorry," I said, grabbing the towel hanging by the sink. I started to pat his soiled shirt before I realized exactly what I was doing. He reached down and grabbed my wrist, halting my actions. I didn't dare look at him as he gently pried the towel from my grasp and set it in the counter behind me.

"Grab a change of clothes," he said.

"What?" I asked, finally looking up.

"You're covered in coffee. You need to shower and change," he said. "Grab a change of clothes."

"Right," I said. I brushed past him and headed for my bedroom. I grabbed a complete set of clothes to replace the ones I was wearing and walked back to the kitchen to find Derek wiping up the spilled coffee and righting my coffee pot. Noah was sniffing around the floor for any remaining splatters.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"Already done," he said, depositing the rag into the sink.

I followed him to my door and he made a point of picking up my key and handing it to me. I walked past him into the hallway and he said, "Well, on the bright side, your heat works."

"It does?" I asked, looking at my closed door. "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm going to chalk that up to being distracted by the coffee and not a point about my ability to fix things," he said.

He unlocked his door and Noah rushed inside. We followed behind.

"So, uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked, more asking permission rather than finding the location.

"You can use the one in the bedroom," he said, pointing down the hall. "The water heater works better in that one."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. I made my way to his bedroom and hesitantly entered. Like the rest of his apartment, it was clean: no loose clothing thrown about, his bed made. I was suddenly glad he hadn't seen my own bedroom. I noticed the very apparent lack of a feminine touch. His color scheme was solid blacks and whites. Everything was very masculine: bold and solid and straight. There were no bright colors or curves. I suddenly wondered whose bedroom we'd be using and an image of his bare chest flashed through my mind.

"Shower," I mumbled to myself, shaking the image from my mind.

I walked into his bathroom and set my clothes on the edge of the sink. I turned on the water to allow it to heat up and I remembered a towel. Intending to ask Derek where the towels were, I opened the door into his bedroom and froze. Derek was standing in front of his closet with his back turned. And what a back it was. He had discarded his stained shirt and was flipping through the contents of his closet to find a new one. I could see the muscles of his bare back flex and move elegantly as one as he moved. _I must be dreaming. There is no way that _this _guy has agreed to sleep with me._ He turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Chloe?" he asked.

I snapped out of it. "Towel?"

"Underneath the sink," he said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I shut the door and leaned against it. Being me, I haven't had a large amount of boyfriends and an even smaller amount of lovers. To be exact, I've had two. And neither of them were exactly drool worthy. So having a guy with muscles to die for and in just the right places wasn't something I was used to. In fact, it made me a little self conscious.

I pushed away from the door and started to undress, trying to push the thoughts away. Sure, he agreed to sleep with me. But just how willing would he be once he actually saw me. Compared to him, I was at least five levels down from 'nothing special.'

I stepped into the shower and all thoughts instantly went down the drain. The warm water cascading down my body was ecstasy. After a few minutes of just standing underneath the spray, I grabbed a washcloth and went to work. After an hour, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I quickly dried off and dressed.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw that Derek was nowhere to be found. Noah looked up at me from his spot on the couch and then laid his head back down. I grabbed my key from the table where I had set it and headed for the door. Just as I got to it, it opened and Derek stepped inside. He looked up from his pile of mail.

"Your apartment may take a while to heat up, so you're welcome to wait here," he said, walking past me.

"I'll just run over and drop off my clothes," I said.

I left his door open a crack and quickly dropped my clothes into my increasingly full hamper. Looking around the room, I cringed. _I'm gonna need to clean before Derek sees this._ Leaving the mess for later, I headed back to Derek's. When I walked in, Noah was still sleeping on the couch, but Derek wasn't in sight. I looked down the hall and saw that his bedroom door was shut. Sitting down next to Noah, I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. Once I had found something to watch, I pulled my legs up and curled up into a ball. Before long, I felt my eyelids start to get heavy and I drifted off.

**Okay, so this is basically a filler chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something. I'm hoping the action will pick up in the next chapter. **


	6. Let Me Get Pregnant First

**Okay, so that last chapter was just a filler chapter and I was hoping to bring more action into this one, but it seems that I'm stuck with another fillerish one. I promise, though, that the next one will have more. Warning: this chapter will be short. Please do not comment on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Derek's POV:**

_I'm in over my head._ Pulling the wrench as hard as I could, I finally felt the slight twinge that the bolt was going to give. Fixing a radiator is one thing. I had easy access to it. Fixing the water…. After wrestling with the damn pipes for an hour, I was finally making what could loosely be called progress. And the fact that I could barely move wasn't helping. Chloe's apartment may greatly resemble mine, but her bathroom did not. _How the hell does she get anything done in here?_ Every time I pulled the wrench, my elbow collided with the wall.

I gave the wrench one last hard pull and the bolt gave a quarter turn and stopped. Sighing in frustration, I set the wrench down with the rest of my tools and sat back. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I looked around the small bathroom. The size wasn't the only difference between the two bathrooms. I'm not a neat freak by nature, but I do keep a clean residence but default. There's just no reason for me to leave a mess lying around. Chloe, on the other hand, had a different perspective on the appearance of her home. She wasn't a slob. There weren't pizza boxes lying about or dirty dishes piled up, but that seemed to only apply to the main areas of the apartment. Her own personal area had her own flare. She was obviously behind on her laundry, evidenced but the clothing hanging out of her hamper and the ones that hadn't made it all the way in. Even her bathroom had stray articles, including one lacy powder blue bra that was currently hanging from the towel rack. That one I was tempted to knick…purely for blackmail's sake. The sink was littered with bottles that clearly could have been tossed a while ago and her feminine needs were on display. But even with all that, I wasn't disgusted and my opinion of her didn't falter. In fact, I found it all refreshing.

My pants began to vibrate and I reached inside my pocket to stop it. I cringed when I saw the name on the caller id, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes, Tori?"

"Finally you answered," she said. "Do you know how many times I've called?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, I answered now. What do you want?"

"I need your car," she said.

"Hell no," I said. "I'd get it back trashed. Or worse."

"Oh, come on," she said. "I only need it for a few days."

"What is so important that you can't get a ride with a friend?" I asked.

"Brady is at a business meeting in Albany," she said.

"You're point?"

"I need your car so that I can drive to Albany to see him," she said.

"I'm not borrowing you my car so that you can seduce your boss into a promotion," I said.

"If anybody deserves that promotion, it's me!" she said angrily. "I've worked too hard for that bitch to get it."

"And why is she in line for it and not you?" I asked.

"Oh, I know why," she said, "It's because Brady wants to get into her pants."

"What, he doesn't like what he found in your pants?" I asked.

She let off a stream of profanities. "I don't even know what he sees in her. She's not even pretty. She's short, flat, and completely naïve."

"And apparently Brady likes women who are short, flat, and naïve," I said. I stood up and left the bathroom. "Look, Tori, as much as I love to hear you bitch and moan about some woman at work, I have work to do. Why don't you complain to Simon?"

A click as the phone hung up was apparently what she said to that. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was almost eleven. Deciding to leave the rest of the work for tomorrow, I headed to the door and across the hall. Chloe was exactly where I left her, curled up on the couch with Noah sleeping at her feet. I grabbed the blanket and the end of the couch and gently laid it over her. Noah woke up instantly and the scrambled off the couch and towards the bedroom. I followed after him and shut the door behind me.

"Long day, huh?" I said to him as he hopped up on the bed and found a spot.

I shrugged off my shirt and tossed it in the hamper, my pants following close behind. I laid down in bed and let out a deep breath. _Long day indeed. _I woke up, completely prepared to explain to Chloe why she was sleeping on my couch and then saying goodbye and somehow I ended up fixing her apartment and promising to give her a baby. If only she hadn't looked so disappointed about not finding someone to get her pregnant, saying yes never would have crossed my mind.

Shaking my head, I reached over and turned my alarm on.

Shaking my head, I reached over and turned my alarm on. _Maybe a good night's sleep will clear my head a little. _

…,,,…

**Chloe's POV**

_This feels familiar and it's definitely not my bed._ I peeked one eye open and saw that I was in Derek's apartment once again. Only this time, there wasn't a drooling dog hovering over me or particularly hot guy standing in the kitchen. In fact, it seemed eerily quiet for eleven in the morning.

I pulled the blanket back and stood up. I made sure to tread lightly in case Derek was still asleep. A white piece of paper was sitting on the edge of the counter. I picked it up to discover it was a note from Derek.

_Chloe – _

_Went to work. Will fix your water when I get back. Feel free to use mine._

– _Derek_

Well, that explains why it is so quiet. _I guess I better go home. _I folded the blanket I had used and headed across the hall. I was met with a ringing cell phone. I rushed to grab it and remembered that I forgot where I put it. Following the ringing noises, I pulled out my couch cushions. It wasn't there, but I was close. I searched underneath the end tables and underneath my magazine pile on the coffee table. Nada. I was just about to get up when the ringing stopped.

"Crap," I muttered. Groaning, I leaned forward until my head was touching the floor. I absently turned my head and was pleased to see my phone lying under my couch. "Yes!"

I grabbed it and quickly checked it. _Three missed calls._ I muttered to myself, "Please don't be work, please don't be work."

Emily's name popped up under missed calls and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hit dial and waited for her to answer. She did so instantly and I was bombarded with questions of why I wasn't answering my phone.

"Em!" I said.

"I was getting worried. I was ready to come over and beat the crap out of whoever was stopping you from answering your phone," she said.

"I wasn't home and I didn't have my phone," I explained.

"Why did you leave your phone if you went out?" she questioned.

"I didn't exactly go out," I said, biting my lip.

"But you said you weren't home," she said.

I sighed. "Come over and I'll explain."

"Did you get your heat fixed?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'll be right over," she said, hanging up.

I looked down at my wrinkled clothes. _Right. Might want to change._ I stood up and headed for my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and quickly dressed. Heading into the bathroom, I noticed that Derek's tools were sitting next to the tub. _He's been in here. He's seen my mess. Oh god, he saw my bedroom. There are clothes everywhere in there. _Taking a deep breath, I started to clean up a little. I grabbed my clothes and shoved as much as I could into my hamper. Laundry would have to wait. I hung up a new towel on the rack and stopped. _Didn't I have a bra there?_

The sound of a door opening stopped that thought and I walked out of the bathroom to meet Emily.

"Ok, spill," she said, plopping down on the couch. "Where were you?"

"Hi to you too," I said.

"This is no time for hi," she said. "You weren't home and you didn't go out, which means that either you were checking your mail, which I know you weren't because I called three times, or you were at a guy's apartment."

I didn't answer and her eyes went wide. "You were at a guy's apartment! Who was it? Was it your neighbor? Did you sleep together?"

"Okay, yes. I was at Derek's apartment. And no, we didn't sleep together. At least not yet," I said, looking away.

"What does that mean?" she asked. "Did he say yes?"

I nodded and she jumped up, squealing. She tackled me in a hug and I hugged her back, laughing.

"Oh my god," she said. "You're going to have a baby!"

"I thought you thought I was crazy for wanting a baby," I said.

"That was when you were still mulling it over," she said, brushing it off. "I can't wait to spoil it rotten."

"I'm not pregnant yet," I said. "We haven't even slept together yet."

"It's just a matter of time," she said. "Do you know what you're going to name it? Because I'm great with baby names."

"Let me get pregnant first," I said, laughing. "And then you can take charge."

"What are you going to do about the nursery?" she asked.

"Guest room," I said. "That much I've figured out."

"But then where will I sleep when I come over?" she asked.

"You always crash in my bed anyway," I said.

"Okay, I am going to go," she said, grabbing her coat. "I have a doctor's appointment I need to get to and then I'm going to stop at that new baby store after."

I rolled my eyes.

"I will see you at work and we can talk names," she said, opening the door and shutting it after.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her," I said to myself.

…,,,…

"Eyeliner, eyeliner, I know it was here," I muttered as I sifted through my bag. I didn't mind getting ready for work in Derek's bathroom. I fact, I enjoyed the space. But having to collect all I needed to get ready into a pile wasn't working. My own bathroom may be a mess, but at least I know where everything is. Like my eyeliner for example. In a rush, I had shoved it into my makeup bag. I rarely used the bag because I so rarely wear makeup, but I needed something to carry it in and now I had to sift through every piece of makeup I own to find my usable eyeliner.

"Finally," I said, pulling it out. I quickly finished putting on my face and shoved everything back in the bag. I'd clean it out later. Making sure the towel was secure, I stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom, where my clothes were laid out on the bed and I froze. Across the room, standing in the doorway, Derek was also frozen in place. But he wasn't staring at my face. His eyes traveled down my towel clad body and the look in his eyes was one that I had never received before, but one that I knew: pure hunger…but I don't think food was on his mind. He stepped forward and kept coming. I was frozen in place. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of me. He looped his arm around my waist and pulled my body flushed with his. His other hand went to the back of my head and he brought his lips crashing down on mine. I whimpered softly and reached up, threading my fingers through his hair. His hand traveled down until he found my thighs. I held on to him tightly as he grabbed my thighs and lifted. The towel fell open as I slid up his body and I gasped when I felt the hard muscle of his chest through his thin t-shirt. There was a plop as the towel fell to the floor and Derek turned us around. He kept me tight against him as he crawled up the length of his bed. When my head hovered over the pillow, he lowered me down and his lips broke the kiss and moved down to neck. I arched up against him and I blindly reached down to find the bottom of his shirt. He grabbed it himself and had it over his head and thrown onto the floor in a second. His lips back to my neck and I let my hands wander over his now bare chest. When I heard a zip, I pushed back a little and, breathless, I said out of instinct, "Condom."

He stopped what he was doing and lifted himself to look at me. "Isn't the point of this to not use one?"

My face went red. "Right. Um, you can continue."

He laughed. "Thanks for the permission."

His lips found mine again and this time when he went for his pants, I just held on.

**Okay. Chapter done. Sorry about the wait. I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I just had a hard time getting it out. I am pleased, though, with how it turned out. **


	7. You Slept With Him

**I know I told a lot of you that I was hoping to have this done a lot earlier, but life stuff came up and I had to put this on the back burner for a bit. However, I am back now. **

**I received a review from 'guest' and I just wanted to address it here. I'd be happy to try and beta your story. I've never done it before, so I don't know how it would turn out, but I'd be willing to try. **

**Also, there was another review that ticked me off a little. I don't care if I get reviews that just say update, but I don't like getting ones that order me to. When I get reviews that just say "dude seriously, update" I don't exactly take it lightly. In fact, it puts me in a bad mood and I don't write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

_Who knew sex could feel so good. _Snuggled up against Derek, the combined body heat was putting me to sleep. Based on Derek's slow, steady breaths, I wasn't the only one. I had never been so pleasantly numb in my life. I opened my eyes a little and looked up at Derek, whose own eyes were currently closed. My eyes traveled to his chest and I lazily traced a circle against his skin. My eyes lifted from my finger to the clock on his nightstand and I gasped. I shot out of the bed and narrowly missed the floor.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I muttered as I frantically raced to get dressed. I looked up to see Derek watching me with raised eyebrows.

"What's with the getup?" he asked, referring to formality of my clothing choice.

"I'm meeting with a client and I'm late," I explained. "Very very late."

I rushed into my clothes and ran into the bathroom to make sure I didn't look too mussed. I didn't have time to do my hair, so I pulled it into a messy bun. When I walked back into the bedroom, Derek's eyes were closed again. I didn't know if he had fallen asleep, so I quietly walked to the door. I stopped however and turned to look back at him. I knew I should say something, but what does someone say in this kind of situation? Thanks for the experience, hope it worked? I settled for quietly walking back and kissing him softly on the cheek. I had almost gotten the door shut when I heard, "Good luck." I smiled and walked past Noah, who was sleeping outside the door. I grabbed my stuff off the counter and left.

Running the entire way, I managed to cut my usual commute time in half. It was busy when I walked in and I had to dodge a lot of elbows. I was finally in the sanctity of the kitchen when I relaxed a little. Everybody turned to say their 'hellos' and they went back to work.

"Did she come yet?" I asked Emily.

"She called half an hour ago," she said. "She had to reschedule."

"What!" I said. I slumped down on a stool and dropped my head into the palm of my hand. "I rushed here for nothing."

"Well, you were late for work," Emily said. "_Really _late. What were you doi-"

She stopped and I turned to look what was wrong. She was staring at my neck. "What? Do I have something on my neck?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was trying to contain her excitement. "Oh my god! You slept with him!"

The entire kitchen went quiet. Quietly, I said, "How do you know?"

"Your neck," she said, grinning broadly.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

She looked around until she spotted a reflective tray. She held it out to me and I grabbed it. I looked at my neck and gasped. Dropping the tray, I covered my neck.

"Oh god," I said. "I can't believe I missed that. I must have been in such a hurry that I didn't even notice it."

"Come on," she said, pulling me into the employee bathroom. She pulled out the small makeup bag she had stashed inside the cabinet for emergencies.

"I feel so embarrassed," I said.

"Just sit still and tell me all about it," she instructed as she pawed through the bag.

"Tell what, exactly?" I asked.

"You know. _It,_" she said. "How was it?"

"Um, good?" I said.

"Good is not an answer," she said, planting her hands on her hips.

"What qualifies as an answer then?" I asked.

"Well, was it ho-hum? Or was it oh my god I can't believe I can even stand?" she asked, complete with motions I didn't want to see.

I could see my reflection in the mirror and my face was bright red. I bit my lip and looked away.

"It was the second one, wasn't it?" she asked, excited. "I knew it! Oh, I hate you so much! Did you even have the decency to locate a camera?"

"I am not taking pictures of his-"I started. "I'm not taking pictures!"

"Fine," she said. "But I still want to hear about it. How did it happen?"

"I can't believe I'm talking about this," I said. "I used his shower because mine is still broken. I walked out in a towel without knowing he was there, and it kind of went from there."

"That is so hot," she said. "What does he look like?"

"I am not describing it to you," I said.

"I didn't mean that, but if you feel the need…" she hinted. When I gave her a look, she huffed. "I meant what does he look like under his clothes?"

"Pure unadulterated muscle," I said, smiling at the memory of running my hands up his chest.

"I hate you so much," she said, grinning. "I'm actually jealous of you right now. Sexually."

There was a knock on the door and Mike said, "Emily, you have a customer."

"Coming," she called. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"My place after work?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said. "And I can show you all the baby things I bought."

"Em," I said. "I told you. Let me get pregnant first."

"What's wrong with planning ahead?" she asked.

"We don't even know what the sex will be," I pointed out.

"So we'll get stuff that can work for both," she said. "Yellow is preferable, but you have to get the ride shade otherwise it just looks pasty and weird."

"I'll make sure to make a note of that," I said while rolling my eyes.

We left the bathroom and Emily went straight for the waiting customer standing by her station. I went to my own station and began on my normal orders. I couldn't continue the wedding order until the woman actually showed and who knew when that would be. I already had to put the cream puffs on sale. They wouldn't be fresh for the wedding now anyway. Selling one hundred cream puffs, however, wasn't as easy as it sounds. Mike suggested a sale. A sort of buy one thing and get a free cream puff kind of deal. I upped it to five cream puffs, that way we only had to deal with twenty orders.

Today I actually left work on time. When I got my jacket all zipped up, I turned to help Emily carry the bags from her baby shopping and my jaw dropped. She had at least ten oversized bags.

"How did you get those all here?" I asked.

"Some hot guy in the store offered to carry them for me. I got his number," she said, wagging her phone.

"And how to you expect us to get them to my apartment?" I asked.

"Two bags per hand, one from the mouth?" she offered.

"Let's split them by weight," I said.

After struggling to lug the bags from the bakery to my apartment buildings and then up the stairs, we finally managed to make it. We set the bags down in front of my couch and she flopped down.

"My arms are killing me," she said.

"That's what you get for over shopping," I said from the kitchen. I searched through the fridge until the leftover Chinese. Grabbing it, I threw it in the microwave and hit reheat. At the beep, I split the content onto two plates and carried them into the living room.

"Ooh," she said, "Leftover Chinese. A leftover I will actually eat."

"So, what did you buy?" I asked.

"Hmm," she said, her mouth full. She set down her plate and grabbed one of the bags. Swallowing, she said, "Get a load of this.

She pulled out a little blue teddy bear. "Isn't it the cutest thing? Look at the shirt."

I grabbed it from her and turned it to view the image on the shirt. A small brown bear was holding a yellow rattle.

"And look at this!" she said. She held up a onesie that said _Mama's Angel._

"Em, I appreciate your enthusiasm and the stuff, but isn't it a little early to be getting baby stuff?" I asked. "We have no idea how long it's going to take for to me conceive. And then there's the sex of the baby to consider. We can't have everything be yellow."

"Fine," she said, reluctantly. "But you have to promise me that once you do conceive, I have full rights to purchase the baby stuff."

"I promise," I said, smiling. "Just nothing too eccentric, okay?"

She sighed. "Alright, no little biker jackets then."

I shook my head and stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork.

"So, when do I actually get to meet Derek?" she asked.

"He's probably asleep now," I said. "And he works early."

"I'll set my alarm for six," she said. "He has to leave his apartment eventually."

"You're going to stare out my peephole until he leaves, aren't you?" I asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"Don't?" I offered.

"You can't talk me out of this," she said. "I am determined to meet him. Officially, that is."

I sighed. Grabbing my plate, I walked into the kitchen and set it in the sink. "I'm heading to bed."

"I'm gonna stay up a little while longer," she said. "I'm going to contemplate baby names."

I didn't answer. If she was determined to do this, who was I to stop her? And besides, it kept her busy.

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Life stuff. Also, I've been super busy writing my other four stories that I mentioned in MTC. And when I say writing, I mean writing down random things that I need to remember to add. **


	8. Tell Me You Want It

**Okay, so I was in a good mood until I read one review. For those of you who haven't figured it out, this story is AU/AH, as mentioned in the first chapter. No, Derek is not a wolf. And no, Derek will not be a wolf anywhere in this story. I am **_**not **_**the only person on this entire site to use AH, so go criticize someone else. A lot of stories are AH, and they are really good. And as for there being M in the last chapter, I never said there would be. I cut it off before the sex for a reason. And no, I'm not ignorant of what M means. When I put M as the rating, I knew what I was doing. Just because I didn't put an elaborate description doesn't mean I won't at some point. So either be patient, or have the balls to sign in so I can block you. Because I'm completely prepared to do just that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

My alarm buzzed and my arm shot out to press snooze. Instead of the alarm, however, my hand hit a half empty glass of water. The force shot it off the nightstand and onto the floor, where it shattered and sprayed water onto everything surrounding it. I winced and said, "Damn."

Sitting up, I brushed my mussed hair from my face. I looked over at the broken glass and decided that it was number one on my to-do list. As I pushed aside the blankets, I heard a clanked coming from my bathroom followed by the groan of metal which hasn't been touched in a while. Forgetting the glass, I cautiously crept up beside the doorway and I peeked inside. My eyes met a familiar back.

"Morning," I said, stepping around the corner.

He turned his head to respond. He stopped and then a small smile formed. "Morning."

Confused, I was about to ask him what was so funny when I realized that I was still wearing what I wore to bed: my bra and panties. Embarrassed, I reached over and grabbed my robe from the rack. Slipping it on, I tightened it as much as I could and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're here kind of early," I said. "Didn't you go to work?"

"I did," he said. He kept his eyes on his work. He was currently taking out one of my pipes and replacing it with a newer, shinier one.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Not really, but it's great practice," he said.

"What!" I said. "You tore up my wall and my plumbing and you don't know what you're doing?"

He turned his head and that sexy grin formed. "I'm kidding. I've done this before, just not in this small of a space."

I sagged against the wall in relief.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll have your pipes together and your wall back up like I found it."

"You had to scare me like that," I accused.

"I didn't have to, but the look on your face was worth it," he said.

He turned back and continued tightening the pipe into place. I left him to his work to get dressed. Once I was no longer basically naked, I walked into the living room to check on Emily. She wasn't rooting through my fridge of sleeping on my couch, so I walked back to Derek.

"Was my friend here when you arrived?" I asked.

"She left when I went to work," he said. "She certainly is…"

"Strange, eccentric, bold?" I offered.

"Creepy," he finished.

"Creepy?" I asked.

"I left for work and I was halfway down the hall when your door started to slowly creak open. I turned around to see what it was and your friend was standing behind me," he said.

I groaned. "I'm sorry. She really wanted to meet you."

"How the hell did she even know I was there?"

"She was watching you from my peephole," I explained.

"Like you two did when I changed my doorknob?"

I looked up in horror. "You heard that?"

"A little hard not to," he said. "And I'm not gay, by the way."

My face turned bright red. "I think you kind of proved that yesterday."

"About yesterday…" he said, stopping his actions. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to rush you. I'm not normally that pushy when it comes to sex. It's just, I don't usually have beautiful women in towels in my bedroom. I wasn't exactly thinking with my head."

When I didn't say anything, he turned to look at me, worried. "Chloe?"

"I…" I said. I shook my head. "It's fine. No problem."

He nodded and turned. I excused myself and went into my bedroom. _He thinks I'm beautiful._ I shouldn't be getting so worked up about that, but I couldn't help myself. _He thinks I'm beautiful._ Derek Souza, the stunningly sexy man built from solid muscle, things I'm beautiful. If I wasn't concerned about looking like a total idiot, I'd dance around and cheer. But because Derek was in the next room, I pushed back the urge to dance and settled for an idiotic grin.

Remembering the glass, I quickly cleaned it up, along with the water. Derek walked out of my bathroom as I walked back into my room.

"All done?" I asked.

"Almost," he said. "I need to run out and pick up more pipe glue."

"Okay," I said. "Sounds good."

"You hungry?" he asked. "If you're not busy, we could go out, get some lunch. And I can pick up the glue."

"I could get a bite to eat," I said. "Just let me fix my hair."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I haven't brushed it," I said.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," he said, turning around and walked toward the hall.

"What? Does my hair normally look this bad?" I asked.

"I didn't say it looked bad," he said.

I stood dumbfounded as he disappeared around the corner. _First he says I'm beautiful and then he says my hair doesn't look bad when it's mussed._ _Either he's the sweetest guy in the world, or he just really wants to get in my pants. _I'd prefer option one, but I'd settle for option two. I went into the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair. When I was satisfied that it wasn't sticking every which way, I set the brush down and joined Derek in the living room.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out my jacket.

"Yup," I said, pocketing my phone, wallet, and keys. Accepting the jacket, I pulled it out and zipped it up. He led the way out of the apartment and to the stairs.

"I meant to ask you," he said. "What's with the maternity shirt?"

"What maternity shirt?" I asked.

"The one in the bag of baby stuff. The one that says 'I went to the Big Apple and all I got was knocked up,'" he said.

I stopped walking. "She got me a maternity shirt that says that?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Emily," I said. "She bought that stuff yesterday. Oh my god, I can't believe she bought that."

"Isn't it a little early to be buying that kind of stuff?" he asked.

"It is, but she was excited," I explained. "I hope she doesn't expect me to wear that."

"Why not?" he asked. "I think it's funny."

"You can't be serious," I said. "It's embarrassing."

"You have to wear it at least once," he said.

"Why?"

"To get your money's worth," he said. "Just wear it one time. For an hour. When we get back."

"I'm not pregnant yet," I said. "You're supposed to wear it when you're pregnant."

"But we don't know how long it's going to be until then," he said. "Come on. Just for an hour and then you never have to wear it again."

"Fine," I said. "But just an hour."

"Deal," he said.

He held open the door and I stepped outside, breathing in the crisp air. We stopped at the hardware store first. I'd been in one before, so it wasn't completely foreign to me, but I couldn't tell the difference between a crescent wrench and a pipe wrench if my life depended on it.

"Hey, Derek," the older man behind the counter said. "What do you need?"

"A can of pipe glue," Derek said.

"Let me see what I got," the man said, walking into the back.

"Why is it in the back?" I asked.

"He keeps all the glue in the back," Derek explained. "In case any children get the urge to play with it."

"That's smart," I said.

He nodded. The man came back out with a small can in his hands. Before he could say the price, Derek hadn't him a ten and the man handed back his change. He smiled at me as we turned to leave and I couldn't help but smile back.

When we were outside, I said, "He seemed nice."

"He's a good guy," Derek said. "Not many people can keep a small hardware store like that open in a city like this, but he's pretty popular."

"You must go there a lot," I said.

"I go there enough," he said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Somewhere with food," I said.

He gave me a look.

"I don't care," I said, smiling. "Whatever's close."

He nodded and I followed him down the street. We passed a few restaurants, but they were notoriously pricy, so we kept walking until Derek stopped in front of my favorite restaurant in the entire city.

"This okay?" he asked.

"It's my favorite, actually," I said, walking inside.

"Mine too," he said.

"Funny how that works out," I said.

A woman directed us to a table along the window and left to get our drinks.

"Thanks again for fixing my water," I said. "I'll pay you back."

"No need," he said.

"Still, I feel bad about you spending your own money to fix my pipes," I said.

"It's no problem," he said. "I'm not going broke. I can afford it."

"But-"

"No buts," he said. "I'm fixing your water and you're keeping your money."

"I'm surprised," I said.

"About what?"

"About you," I said. "You're fixing my water for free. You already fixed my radiator. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. I mean, I've never seen you bring anyone home."

"I've had dates," he said, mindlessly fiddling with his napkin. "I just can't seem to find the right women. I go on a few dates and they all expect a life commitment."

"They're not all like that," I said.

"They?" he asked, "You're not a woman?"

"Fine, _we're _not all like that," I said. "You just need to keep looking."

"I'm on a break right now," he said. "I'll start again at some point, but for now, I'm comfortable being single. What about you? I never see any men leaving your apartment in the mornings."

I laughed, but it came out hollow. "For that, I'd need to hold a man's interest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly drool-worthy. Or jump in the sack worthy either, apparently," I said. "I've been to bars with Emily, but whenever men mosey on over, it's always to ask her to dance or ask her if they can buy her a drink. I'm pretty much part of the scenery."

"That doesn't mean anything bad," he said, leaning on his elbows toward me. "The reason men fawn over your friend is because they see her as beddable. Because they know that she's the type that if they buy her enough drinks, she'll take a chance."

"So, I'm not beddable?" I asked.

He groaned and dropped his head. "That's not what I meant. You're not easy. You're not the type to jump into bed when you've had a few drinks."

"So what type am I?" I asked.

He breathed in deeply. "You're the type to volunteer at a fundraiser for kids with cancer. You hand out food and you happen to brush the hand of some guy who's also helping. You both look up and make eye contact. You blush and smile. You make small talk until it's over and he asks you your number. That's the type of person you are."

"I don't understand," I said.

"You're the good kind," he said. "The kind that guys take to late night carnivals and spend fifty bucks on some game to win you the giant stuffed panda just to see you smile."

"Have you ever spent fifty bucks just to see a girl smile?" I asked, softly.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, leaning toward him on my elbows.

"I hadn't met a girl whose smile was worth fifty bucks," he said.

I noticed his use of 'hadn't,' but before I could call him on it, the waitress arrived with our food. We ate in a comfortable silence and once we were done, we went back to my apartment. The first thing he did was hold out the maternity shirt and I made a face.

"We had a deal," he said. "Either you put it on yourself, or I do it."

"Fine," I said, snatching it from him. He followed me to the bedroom, but he went into the bathroom and got to work on my pipes. I made sure he couldn't see me and I pulled my shirt off and replaced it with the maternity shirt. It was obviously too big, so I cinched it with a belt.

"Well?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

He turned around and grinned. "See, funny."

"That's your opinion," I said. "You're not the one wearing it."

"You just have to wear it for an hour," he said.

"Which is all I have," I said, checking the clock. "Can I use your shower again?"

"Fine by me," he said. "I should have this done soon."

I spent half an hour watching him work and then I headed to his place to get ready for work. I didn't have to worry about my appearance this time. It was just a normal day. Even so, I spent a little extra time trying to look nice. As much as I told myself it was for me, I knew better. Being around Derek made me a little self conscious. He had already called me beautiful and had said my mussed up hair didn't look bad, but I still wanted to look good for him.

When I was done, I collected my stuff and went back to my apartment. Derek was cleaning up with I walked in.

"It looks good," I said.

"I said I'd leave it like I found it," I said.

"Um, I've got to go, but thanks again," I said.

"What time do you get done?" he asked as I was walking out of the bathroom.

"Midnight," I answered. "Unless I'm behind."

He nodded.

I left him to his business and headed to work, contemplating what he meant by that question. _Does he want to see me after? _I thought about it all the way there and while I worked. Mike commented on how I was distracted, but I gave a noncommittal answer and continued working. When closing time came around, I was beginning to get nervous. I walked back home quickly. When I got to my door, I stood facing Derek's. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not. He never actually said that he wanted to see me, but he had implied it._ Is he even still awake?_ Probably not based on the hour. I turned to my door and reached for my key and stopped. _What if he is awake? Would he want me to knock?_

"Lock yourself out again?" a deep voiced sounded behind me.

I turned around to see Derek leaning against his door frame.

"No," I said.

"Well, you don't seem to be going in and you've been standing there for five minutes," he said.

"Oh, um…"

He took a step forward so that he was standing directly in front of me. I had to look up to see his face. He leaned down and his lips brushed against mine. He pulled away enough to feel the loss. I swallowed and pushed myself up, pressing my lips harder on his. I could feel him smile as he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, removing all doubts of what he wanted. My shaking hands travelled up until I found his neck. I wound them as much as I could reach and pulled myself higher. When I was high as I could go, he grabbed my thighs and lifted me higher. He took a step backward into his apartment and he shut the door. I could feel him walking, but to where I could care less. I buried my fingers into his hair and moaned. He nipped at my lip and I obliged, feeling his tongue sweeping in and laying claim.

His arms came out from around me and for the first time, I noticed we were on Derek's bed. He pulled my shirt up and over my head and before he continued, I pulled off his own. As I ran my hands over his hard chest, he flipped us. My hair fell around us and created a curtain. I could feel his heart racing as I leaned down and claimed his lips. His hands gently crept up my from my hips, across my bare skin to my bra, which he easily unclasped and tossed on the floor. His warms hands clasped my breasts and I had to hold back the loud moan as he gently kneaded.

He flipped us again and lowered his mouth. I felt his tongue sweep over my breast until he found the nipple. He gave a gentle bite and I gasped. He chuckled deeply and continued his torture.

"Derek," I gasped.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Now," I ground out.

"Now what?" he asked, that sexy grin flashing up at me.

"Bastard," I said, having a hard time catching my breath.

He reached down and found the top of my jeans.

"Yes," I breathed.

He unbuttoned them and pulled them off. I reached for his and he stopped me. When I looked up at him, questioning, he grinned and said, "You've got to earn it."

"Bastard," I repeated.

"That doesn't sound like you want it," he said. He slid down and knelt between my legs. "Tell me you want it."

"Derek," I whined, as he kissed my inner thigh.

"Tell me," he repeated.

"I want it," I all but yelled.

"Tell me you need it," he said, pulling my panties down my legs and tossing it with the bra.

I shook my head and he kissed the other thigh. He kissed his way around, but he stayed away from what I really wanted. I squirmed beneath his torture and cried, "I need it!"

"That's my girl," he said.

When his tongue finally made contact, I almost cried in relief. I grabbed his head and threaded my hands through his hair. He responded by dipping his tongue inside. Gasping for breath, I could feel my orgasm approaching._ So close, so close._

"Please," I begged.

I must have earned it, because he flicked his tongue over my release. I felt my orgasm burst through me. My back arched as I cried out. When I recovered, Derek was hovering over me, having shed his last articles of clothing. He made eye contact before plunging in. I cried out at the sheer pleasure and threw my arms around his neck. I held on tightly as he thrust. His moans joined mine and I could feel his heart pounding with mine.

I could feel my second orgasm approaching and I thrust against him. Just as I was on the edge, he pulled out. My eyes flew open. He smiled wickedly down at me. He dipped inside and pulled back out.

"Stop teasing," I breathed.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Tell me you want it."

When I didn't answer, he dipped inside again, deeper this time, and pulled out.

"I want it," I breathed.

"Tell me you need it," he whispered.

I was so close, I could taste it. "I need it."

He plunged in and my orgasm ripped through me. I lost all sense of being as I buried my face in his neck and road through it. When I came back down, he moved my head so that my forehead was resting against his. His hot breath tickled my face. We were chest to chest. I could his heart pounding just as hard as mine and I shuddered. He lowered us so that my back was touched the bed and he buried his face in my neck. A felt his lips brush against my skin in the gentlest of kisses.

He lifted himself so that he could see me face. Leaning down, he lightly joined his lips to mine. Still out of breath, we pulled apart and he rolled off me. I instantly missed the heat of his body. His arm wound around my waist and he pulled me against me. Sighing, I curled up against him and wrapped my arm around his chest. Sleep was coming on fast and I didn't fight it. Just before I drifted off, I felt his lips against my forehead.

"Goodnight, Chloe," he murmured.

**I **_**really **_**wasn't planning on writing so soon, so you guys are really lucky. Don't expect the next chapter to come so quickly, though.**


	9. Looking For These?

**Okay, so I actually had this done last night, but I kind of forgot to upload it. Whoops.**

**Wow, the time has flown, hasn't it? Sorry about the lateness. I've been dealing with getting ready for college for the last while and I just moved in, so updates may be even sketchier. I'm really sorry about that. Once I get comfortable with my classes, I will be able to update more. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Derek's POV:**

Quiet muttering broke through my blissful sleep and I cracked open one eye to find that Chloe was no longer beside me. In fact, she was no longer in the bed at all. She was standing next to it with a blanket clutched around her to cover the bare skin beneath.

"I know it was here," she muttered, obviously not knowing she had an audience.

Smiling, I lifted one arm and rested it behind my head while I watched Chloe. She had one hand latched onto the blanket and the other hand latched onto her bra. I knew exactly what she was looking for and I knew she wasn't going to find it on that side of the bed. Reaching down on my side, I looped the discarded panties onto my finger and held them up.

"Looking for these?" I asked.

Her head whipped around. Before she could remark on me startling her, she saw what I was holding and her face went red.

"Um, it would appear," she said.

She reached for them, but I snatched them back before she could make contact. She gave me a confused look. I brought them back into her reach, but only if she leaned. She did just that. When she was in the right position, I launched forward and pinned her against the bed.

"I win," I said, leaning down and claiming her lips. I could feel her starting to protest, but I pulled the blanket away from her and pulled her against me. All complaints died as I pushed into her and she moaned.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, pulling back.

"Apparently not," she replied, rolling us over. I laughed at her boldness and pulled her down for a kiss while she took the lead.

…,,,…

I slid my hand over her smooth skin and she moaned softly. I looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed and her face was graced with a sleepy smile. Gently kissing her forehead, I rested my cheek against the top of her head.

"Where were you going at four in the morning?" I murmured.

"You work early," she murmured back. "I didn't want to be in the way."

"You're not," I said. "I don't mind you staying."

"You're too nice," she said.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, believe me, I'm not."

"Well, you've certainly been nice to me," she argued.

"You just have a way of bringing it out," I said. "Trust me, eventually I'll do something to get on your nerves or completely piss you off."

"Such as?" she said, finally opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "I'm still figuring you out."

She lifted herself up and rested her arms on my chest. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you can't just tell me," I said. "What's the fun in that?"

"Alright, how about a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Every time we sleep together, we have to tell one thing about ourselves," she said. "And it has to be something we wouldn't usually tell someone we've only known a little while."

"That sounds fair," I said.

"You start," she said.

"Fine," I said. "I have two siblings."

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Now you do," I said, smiling.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Uh uh," I said. "Just one thing."

"Can I at least know their genders?"

"Nope," I said. "Your turn."

She mock glared at me and then turned serious as she thought of something. "Okay. I've got something."

"Pray tell," I said.

"I am afraid of thunderstorms," she said.

"Really?" I asked. "Why? Did you have some horrible childhood experience?"

"Uh uh," she said, smiling. "Just one thing."

"I should have seen that coming," I said.

"You must be losing your touch," she mocked. "Maybe you're getting old."

"Hey, I'm only 27," I said.

"What's with men and being so sensitive about their ages?" she said.

"I am not sensitive about me age," I said. "I personally think 27 is a good age to be."

"Pray tell," she mimicked.

"Well, I'm may be at the north end of twenty, but I still have a few years before everything starts going downhill," I said.

"Downhill?" she asked. "You sound as if you're going to hit thirty and lose all your hair."

"I have plenty of time left with my hair," I said. "But you know what I mean. When you're twenty, you can date who you want without everybody wondering if you're going to tie the knot and how many kids you're going to have. But once you hit thirty, people start assuming you're going to settle down and start popping out little clones so that they can fawn over them and remark on how much they have their daddy's nose and their mommy's eyes."

"I'm guessing you don't want kids then," she said.

"Well, I'm not against the idea," I said. "Sure, I've never actually looked at a baby and thought, gee, I want one of those, but that doesn't mean I won't _eventually_ want them. I just want it to be when I'm actually ready to settle down with someone and decide thatthat is what I want my life to be like for the next fifty years. I don't know when it's going to happen. It might not even happen until I hit fifty. But whenever it does happen, I want to be the one to decide. Not somebody's expectations."

"What about accidental pregnancies?" she asked. "Nobody is prepared for that. What will you do if you accidentally get someone pregnant?"

"I'm careful," I said. "But if it did happen, I'd deal. I wouldn't like it, but I'd warm up to it eventually."

"You wouldn't run?" she asked.

"Of course not," I said. "I'd be half responsible for it."

"So then why did you agree to it with me?" she asked.

"Because you're fully prepared to take responsibility for it. You have time to prepare," I explained.

"What if I lost my job and couldn't afford the baby when I'm five months pregnant?" she asked.

"Isn't that one of those things you're supposed to think about _before_ you try and get pregnant?" I asked. "Don't you have a plan in case of events like that?"

"Of course I do," she said, "But that wasn't what was being questioned."

"Didn't you clearly state that I wouldn't be bothered after you got pregnant?" I challenged.

I could see the determination in her eyes as she opened her mouth to challenge me. Before any sound could come out, the determination stilled and I laughed as she couldn't think of anything to say. Her face turned red and she buried her head in my chest.

"Shut up," she muttered.

My alarm buzzed and she looked up. I reached over to shut it off and sighed.

"You have to go to work," she said, looking a little disappointed.

"Probably should," I said. "The boss should show up at least once a week."

"Boss?" she said. "Wait, you have your own business?"

"I told you I'm not going broke," I said.

"I didn't think you had your own business," she said. "I just thought you had a good salary. What kind of business is it?"

"Construction," I said.

"That explains a lot," she said.

She slid over enough so that I could get out of bed. I instantly missed the warmth. It took everything I had not to crawl back in next to Chloe. But I had to go to work. Normally, my hours were pretty flexible. Everyone who worked for me was pretty close. When I was in my office, everyone was free to come in with any problem. Even when they didn't have a problem, they always stopped in with some joke they heard or just to talk about life stuff. When I wasn't in the office, my phone was always on in case I was needed. Lately, however, I've been under more pressure from a larger company wanting to buy me out. A few months ago, some billionaire by the name of Liam Malloy waltzed into New York and started to buy small businesses right out from under them. They were currently after mine, but their usual strategy wasn't working. There were no mistakes that I had made that they could use against me. But that didn't mean they didn't try.

I stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down. I usually enjoyed a warm shower, but it was no match for the warm body currently resting in my bed. I showered quickly and dressed just as quick. When I walked into my bedroom, I stopped. Chloe was curled in the blankets with her eyes closed. She was the picture of innocence. I allowed myself a few more seconds of appreciating the scene before me before I headed to the door.

As quietly as I could manage, I walked from my bedroom to the door. Noah was asleep on the couch. He lifted his head briefly as I walked by. Opening the door and stepping out into the hall, I sighed in relief in my achievement. Simon would be proud.

I quickly made my way down the seemingly endless flights of stairs to the lobby and out into the street. December was definitely taking its toll as the cold bit at my exposed face and hands. I lifted the collar of my coat as high as I could manage and tucked my chin into the open gap. Hands shoved deep in my pockets, I walked briskly down the street and into the parking garage. My car was shoved back in the farthest possible aisle as I rarely used it except for days like these. Public transportation was too convenient to use my car every day to get to work, but the length of time waiting at the corner for the bus to arrive just added onto the possible frostbite developing on my frozen nose.

I found my car easily. It was the newest one in the entire garage. I wasn't rich, but the people who used this garage weren't the type to have a great deal of money. My apartment may not be cheap, but it was designed mainly for the loyal New Yorkers who walked everywhere and never left the city.

Pulling out of the garage, I cranked the heat. Flexing my fingers against the steering wheel, I allowed the heat to sink in and the blood to flow. It wasn't a long drive to work, so I was there in less than ten minutes. The parking lot was empty of any client vehicles. Only the employees who were willing to wake up early were here now. I parked next to my assistant's car and stepped out.

Once inside the building, I shed my coat and laid it over my arm. My employees met me with a 'good morning' and went back to work. As I rounded the corner to my office, I had to stifle a laugh as I noticed the state my assistant was in. Papers were strewn over the desk and on the surrounding floor. Files were sticking out of drawers. However, the appearance of the woman was much more entertaining. Her long, blond locks were haphazardly tied back with what looked with a piece of string, her white blouse was stained with coffee, and she had a post it note stuck to the side of her face.

"Been here long?" I asked.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh, you're here. I didn't think you were coming in today."

"Too much work to play hooky," I said. "Did you suddenly get the key role in this year's play? I'm guessing 'When office furniture attacks'."

"What?" she asked.

I peeled the post it note off her cheek and handed it to her. She looked down at it and laughed. "Oops. I took a little nap and I must have lain on that."

"Only you," I said. I stepped forward and unlocked my office. Before I went in, I turned around to address her one more time. "Oh, and Liz? Forward all calls from Malloy to downstairs."

"But there's no one downstairs anymore," she said.

"I know," I said. "But he doesn't know that.

She smiled. "Isn't that I bit childish?"

"I tried to be adult about it," I said. "I told him no. But he apparently doesn't know the meaning of it."

"Alright," she said. "But what do I do when he calls back?"

"Keep forwarding," I said. I shut the door behind me and deep breath.

I was hoping for a few hours of work and then back home, but with the heavy snowfall lately and the unnaturally cold weather, we were getting a lot of calls. When I started the business, it was primarily construction. But as time went on, I expanded. Repair work was now a big part. I didn't have a large staff for that kind of work, so once in a while, I had to go out myself, which meant that my usual duties went undone and they piled up. Sighing heavily, I sat down at my desk and shook my head at the increasing pile of papers I had to look over. I was going to be here a while.

…,,,…

When three o'clock rolled around, I decided to call it quits and head home in an effort to catch Chloe before she left for work. I didn't want her walking in so cold of weather. Walking down the hall toward the main door, I was almost there when the door opened the Liz walked in. She stopped when she saw me and smiled a hopeful smile.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

I looked at my watch._ Maybe I won't make it back before she leaves._

"What do you need?" I asked.

"My car won't start and I don't have time to wait for the tow truck to take it to the mechanic," she explained. "I have a dress fitting that I'm already late for and I kind of really need a ride. It's not far, I promise."

"I suppose," I said,

We walked out and got into my car. "You did at least _call_ a tow truck, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But they are really backed up and it would take at least an hour for one of their trucks to be free."

I nodded. "What's the fitting for? Do you have something coming up?"

"A wedding," she said. "I'm one of the bridesmaids and I was supposed to be their half an hour ago. I really hope Hannah isn't mad."

"A friend of yours?"

"The bride," Liz said. "We've been friends since high school. The wedding was supposed to be a month ago, but there was a problem with the cake and then she had a fight with the maid of honor and it's just been a huge mess."

"Wait, Hannah who?" I asked.

"Hannah Stanton," she said.

I smiled. "That's my cousin."

"Really?" Liz asked, sitting up straight. "I didn't know you were related."

"Yeah. She's my dad's sister's daughter," I explained.

"I didn't know that," Liz repeated, more to herself. "So, are you going to the wedding?"

"I was planning on it," I said, "Before it was postponed twice. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Liz asked. "I think the boss will let you take the day off."

"That's not why," I said. "There's just some family that I don't want to deal with plus the groom is as asshole."

"So bring a date," she suggested. "Everybody will be so focused on learning who the person is that they won't even notice you. And the groom is not an asshole."

"Then you haven't met him," I said, giving her a sideways glance. "He drinks too much, he flirts with everything with breasts, and all he talks about is who he's nailed."

"A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone."

"I'm not sure slapping women's asses counts as harmless flirting," I said.

She looked a little concerned at that. "Well, no, I guess it's not. But I'm sure Hannah knows and obviously she doesn't have that much of a problem with it if she's marrying him."

I pulled up outside the shop I knew Hannah was getting her dress at.

"Thanks for the ride," Liz said. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"It's no problem," I said. "Just ask me anytime."

"Will do," she said as she shut the door. I waited for her to step inside and then pulled out onto the road. The shop wasn't far from the apartment, but traffic was building up and it took me longer to get home than I would have liked.

When I opened my apartment door, Noah shoved his nose out in greeting. I smiled at him and scratched behind his ears. There was no sign of Chloe, but based on the time, I assumed she had already headed to work. I suddenly wished I had found out where she worked in case I was still awake around midnight.

I heard a scratching at the door and I turned around to see Noah standing next to it.

"A walk?" I said. I looked outside the window and saw that snow had started to fall. I grimaced and looked down at him. "Maybe a few trips up and down the stairs will do it, huh boy?"

He jumped excitedly when I grabbed the leash from the hook and I had to wrestle with him to get it on. Once on, I had to hold tight so that he wouldn't break away. The first thing he did when I opened the door was lunge forward out into the hall. Holding tight, I was able to keep him from plowing down the old man five doors down who was trying to unlock his door with his car keys.

We made at least ten trips up and down all the stairs before Noah finally calmed down enough to sit still. My legs were aching by the time we made it back to the apartment. As I stopped outside my door, I looked back at Chloe's and wondered if her water was still working okay.

"I don't think she would mind if I just tested it," I said down to Noah.

I unlocked her door and hesitated. Looking down at Noah, I wondered if Chloe would mind if I brought Noah inside. She didn't mind before, but she had been home then. I tugged gently on the leash for Noah to come inside and I shut the door.

"Stay," I commanded.

He laid down and looked up at me.

"That works," I mumbled. I looped the leash over the door knob and walked down the hall to her bedroom and into her bathroom. It was just how I had left it. I quickly tested the water and was happy to discover that my repair job had taken.

As I walked out of the bedroom and toward the door, Chloe's phone went off. I froze and looked over. I hesitantly walked over and checked the caller id. It didn't give a name, just the number. It was on the last ring when I picked up and cautiously said,

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're there," Chloe voice came over the line.

"Why did you call your own phone?" I asked.

"I tried yours first, but you didn't answer. And then I tried your cell and it went straight to voice mail," she said.

"What do you mean it went to voice mail?" I asked, fishing my phone out of my pocket. "My phone is…off. How the hell did that happen?"

"Are you immensely busy?" she asked. "It's kind of an emergency."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. "But this cake on the other hand is on death's door."

"Cake?" I asked.

"Can you bring me something?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," I said.

"One of my icing nozzles got dented and I need my backup kit from home," she said, "It's in the second cabinet left of the sink."

I checked the cabinet and lo and behold, it was there. "Where do I bring it?"

"Mama's Pastries. It's on-"

"I know where it's at," I said. "I'll bring it over."

"Oh, Derek, thank you," she said. "Just come back to the kitchen when you get here. The shop is closed today, but the door is unlocked."

"Alright," I said. "See you when I get there."

I hung up the phone and grabbed the bag of nozzles. Bundling up, I looked down at Noah, who was patiently staring up at me.

"I suppose you want to come with," I said.

I grabbed the leash and went out into the hallway. Noah joyfully followed alongside me as I made my way down the stairs and out into the street. The cold didn't seem to bother him as much as it did me as he tried running forward. I pulled him back and he fell into a steady walk. As we walked to the bakery, I wondered why the shop sounded so familiar. I knew I was the most popular one in down, by the way Liz raves about it, but that wasn't it. Some part of me was eerily dreading going to this particular bakery.

The feeling didn't go away once I was standing outside the building. Noah must have sensed my unease, because he shrank back and whined. It only lasted a second before a large gray bird caught his attention.

"Come on, boy," I said, pulling on the leash.

Noah turned his attention from the pigeon and followed my into the shop. Before I could say a word, Noah's head snapped up and his nose flared. I immediately tried to retighten my grip on the leash, but he was faster and it slipped from my fingers. He made a break for the kitchen. A crash followed and I winced. Before opening the door, I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Baked goods lined the counters and I could smell a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla.

I heard laughing coming from the other side of the counter. I walked around and saw Noah standing over a woman who I desperately hoped was Chloe. Her arms were up to defend herself from his bathing tongue, but her laughter rang out so she obviously didn't completely mind. I noticed a turned over tray lying next to her with small cakes scattered across the floor. I grabbed the leash and tugged. Noah reluctantly moved off her and I was relieved to see that he didn't plow over a complete stranger.

Chloe looked up at me and smiled. She grabbed at the counter to pull herself up and I rushed forward to help her. She latched onto my arm and held on as I pulled her onto her feet.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I tried to grab the leash, but he had a head start."

"It's okay, she said as she wiped away some of the slobber. "I'm not hurt."

"Sorry about you cakes," I apologized.

"They didn't turn out right, anyway," she said.

We watched Noah go around and scoop up every ruined cake into his mouth. When he was done, he walked back over to us and stopped in from of Chloe, waiting for more cakes. She leaned down in front of him and he happily wagged his tail across the floor.

"I brought you the kit," I said. I drew it out of my pocket and set in on the counter. "Why are you here, anyway, if the shop is closed?"

"It closed early," she explained. "Everybody was worried about their cars starting with the weather getting colder and the manager just let everyone go early."

"And you're still here, because?"

"I still had work to do," she said.

"Chloe, everyone left for a reason," I said. "You'll get frostbite if you stay and walk home later."

"I've got a coat," she said.

"And for you face?" I asked. "Do you even have a decent pair of gloves?"

"I've walked home in colder, Derek," she said.

I could tell that I was starting to get on her nerves, but I couldn't stop myself. I needed for her to see how dangerous it was to walk home in such cold weather when it was just going to get colder.

"It's not safe," I argued. "It's getting colder."

"I'll be fine," she said. She grabbed the kit and turned her back to me. "Thank you for bringing this. I should get back to work."

I sighed in frustration. Grabbing the kit out of her hands, I set it on top of the tallest cabinet. She looked at me like I was crazy as I picked up the fallen tray and brought it over to the sink. When I grabbed her coat from the rack, she started to protest.

"Derek, you can't make me go home," she said. "You don't own me."

"Yes, but one of the rules was that we do this on my time," I said. "And because you were already dismissed, you won't be missing work."

"But I have stuff to do," she complained.

"That you can finish tomorrow," I said. "Your work is not worth putting your safety on the line. Now, either you put on this coat and walk with me, or I put it on for you and carry you over my shoulder."

Fuming, she snatched the coat and shoved her arms through it. When she reached into her pocket and grabbed out her gloves, I resisted the urge to scoff. Her gloves were paper thin and in no way capable of protecting her hands in this weather.

She led the way out of the bakery and locked the door behind us. Noah must have felt the cold this time, because he stuck close to me as we walked back to the apartment. Chloe was still mad and wasn't acknowledging my existence. She tried to suppress a shiver, but it ran through her violently. Reaching down, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my side. She still refused to look at me, but she accepted the body heat until we reached the building and she broke away and headed for the stairs.

When I got to our floor, she was already standing outside our doors. When she finally got the door unlocked, I was standing behind her. As the door opened, cold air hit us.

"What the hell?" I said. I reached my hand inside and instantly felt icicles forming.

"The radiator must have broken again," she commented.

"You should call the manager again and get someone up here to fix it this time," I said. "You can stay with me until he shows up."

She stepped inside and turned to face me. "I'll be just fine."

With that, she slammed her door in my face. I sighed. _She's more pissed than I thought._ However, with the cold, it wouldn't be long before she was crawling into my bed, or with her pride, at least onto my couch.

"Come on, boy," I said.

I walked into my apartment and closed the door.

…,,,…

After a few hours waiting for Chloe to show up, I decided she wasn't going to show up and I headed for bed. Noah was thrilled to see his side empty and immediately claimed it. I got in beside him and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when Noah stirred. He got up and laid down by my feet. A few seconds later, the blankets lifted and the bed moved with the sudden addition of weight. I smiled to myself when I felt a thoroughly chilled body wrap itself around me. I didn't say anything as I gathered her close and shared my body heat. Her sigh of contentment was the sign that she was no longer mad at me.

"Night," I murmured into her hair.

She nuzzled in closer and relaxed more. Sleepily, she said, "Don't go to work tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"The repairman is coming at noon and I don't want to wait alone," she said.

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Night, Derek," she mumbled.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

**Okay, so done. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. College has been really kicking my ass so far and classes haven't even started yet. Once I get a rhythm down, I should be able to get a better update schedule, because believe it or not, I write better during the school year. **


	10. Can I Think About It?

**Okay, so I'm hoping that by the time I upload this, this author's note won't be weeks old. Anyway, I finally have a break for the rest of the night and I decided to get a little writing done. My classes officially start on Tuesday, so I should probably be able to start a steadier updating schedule then. Tomorrow is my last day of 'Welcome Week' so I have one more super busy day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**IMPORTANT: I know this it will annoy some people, but I'm going to do a little time jump with this chapter to speed the story along. This chapter takes place a month, give or take a day, after the last one. Sorry about any annoyance or confusion.**

**Chloe's POV:**

"What's half of a pound?" I asked as I scooped another spoonful of chunky monkey into my mouth.

"Uhh, a half pound?" Derek awkwardly offered from the kitchen.

"I meant in cups," I said, looking up.

"What? Are you measuring how many pounds of ice cream you can down before you _look_ pregnant?" he asked. He plopped down next to me. "Aren't you supposed to wait until _after _you get pregnant before getting fat?"

"I am not getting fat," I said.

He shrugged and grabbed my spoon from me. He scooped up some of my ice cream and deposited it into his mouth. From the look on his face, he didn't like it. He just handed me the spoon.

"I take it you don't like chunky monkey?"

"That was disgusting as it sounds," he said.

"It's delicious," I argued.

He just looked repulsed. The timer dinged in the kitchen and I set the ice cream on the coffee table. I walked over to the oven and gently pried the door open so the heat didn't escape. I smiled when I saw that my cupcakes were done and reached over the stove top to turn off the oven.

"They finally done?" Derek asked from the couch.

"They still have to cool and be decorated," I said. I carefully lifted the hot tray of cupcakes from the oven and set the pan on top of the stove.

"What's the point of decorating them if I'm just going to taste the cake?" he asked.

"Not all the decorations are flavorless. Some of the icings have their own flavors that are needed to make it taste just right," I pointed out.

He sighed and stretched his feet out on the coffee table. I smiled at his impatience. After almost a month of sleeping with him, any awkwardness had disappeared. In fact, if we weren't at work, we typically were together in one of our apartments. Derek's was mostly used for late night and early morning, while mine was for after he got off work and I still had an hour before my shift started. It was a little annoying switching from back to forth, but we were working with it.

I heard a sputtering sound coming from the living room and I looked over at the radiator. Derek looked over too and sighed in frustration.

"How many times have you gotten that piece of junk fixed?" he asked.

"I've lost count," I said. "Is heat still coming out?"

He stood up and walked over. Holding his hands over it, he said, "A little bit. Enough to keep the temperature above freezing, anyway."

"I'm sick of that thing," I said. "I've had problems with it since I moved in."

I grabbed out my equipment and set it out in stations. Derek wandered over while I was busy and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Uh, Chloe?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I said, not looking up from my work.

"I've, uh, got an idea I'd like to talk to you about," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up while I fingers kept working.

"I've been looking into houses," he said.

I stopped working and gave him my full attention.

He continued. "Now, I haven't settled on anything, but I'd like to be moved out of the apartment by the end of next summer. That will give enough time to find a place close to here and get everything settled, and hopefully, get you pregnant."

I nodded.

"I was thinking," he said. "It's a little ridiculous for us to be going back and forth from each apartment. So, I thought that we could save a little effort and money if we stop using one of them."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be permanent," he said. "And I'm not asking you to get rid of yours. But I thought that it would be a good idea, under the circumstances, if one of us moved in with the other."

"You want to live together," I stated.

"Just temporarily," he said. "Until I can find a place and you're pregnant. And if you get pregnant before then, I'll help any way I can."

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "I'm sorry for springing this on you. Take all the time you need to decide. And if you don't want to, don't feel obligated. I won't be hurt."

I nodded and looked down at the cupcakes. Derek's proposition had come as a shock. I grabbed the nearest icing tube to distract me. His offer needed serious thinking, but I had cupcakes to decorate. Derek had moved back to the couch and was stirring my melting ice cream with the spoon absentmindedly.

After half an hour, I had all twelve cupcakes decorated to perfection. I carefully placed them on a tray and carried it to the living room, where I set it down in front of Derek and stepped back.

"Alright, tell me what you think," I said.

"I have to eat all twelve?" he asked.

"No, you _get _to eat all twelve," I said. "Each one is a different kind. Here."

I lifted the pumpkin spice one and peeled off the paper. Holding to his mouth I waited. He looked at me skeptically before leaning forward and taking a bite. A small bit of frosting had transferred to his lip, so I leaned forward and ran my finger over it, scooping in onto my finger. As I pulled my finger back, he reached forward and grabbed my hand. I smiled as he brought my finger to his mouth and sucked off the frosting.

He let go of my finger and I pulled back. He ran his hand over his mouth to get rid of any more. When he pulled away, I said, "You missed a spot."

I scooped some frosting with my finger and put in on his lips. Leaning forward, I covered his lips with mine and ran my tongue over to collect the frosting. He let out a growl and snatched me around the waist. I knew where his mind was going, and I pulled back.

"I have to leave soon," I said.

"Soon but not now?" he asked.

"I'll be late," I said.

"I'll drive you," he said.

"I have to get ready."

"Can't you do both?" he asked, picking me up and carrying me to my bedroom. He set me down on my bathroom counter. I was about to protest when he peeled off his shirt and any idea of saying no went out the window.

…,,,…

I rushed into the kitchen and all eyes turned to me.

"You're late," Emily said.

"Worried about me?" I asked.

"Happy for you," she said, giving me a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my apron. I walked up alongside Emily and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask your advice?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Of course."

"Derek wants to move in together," I said.

Her eyes went wide and she said, "If you don't say yes, I will personally move everything you own into his apartment and change your lock."

"It would only be temporary," I explained. "He's looking for a house and he thinks it will be cheaper and more convenient if one of us moves in with the other until he moves out."

"Do it," she said.

"But wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Do it," she repeated.

"But-"

She grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Do it."

I bit my lip and looked away. Understanding dawned upon her face and she looked sympathetic.

"You don't want it to be temporary," she said softly.

I looked back at her but I didn't say anything. "Oh, sweetie, have you told him how you feel?"

"Of course not," I said. "That would go against our deal."

"The deal doesn't matter," she said. "If you really like him, you have to tell him. Before he moves out permanently."

"It's more complicated than that," I said. "I think I'm falling."

"You have to tell him," she said. "He deserves to know."

"He doesn't return my feelings," I said. "It would just make it more awkward."

"Have you asked him how he feels?" she said.

"No," I said quietly.

"Chloe, you make everything more difficult," she sighed. "Fine, don't tell him. But at least move in with him."

"He said I don't have to give up my apartment."

"Sweetie, I have one word for you. Radiator," she said.

The door burst open and Tori came stomping through. She was full on pissed and didn't care who she plowed over.

"I wonder what crawled up her butt and died," Hailey said.

"I'm guessing an alpaca," Emily said.

I rolled my eye at her.

"I'm going in," Hailey said.

She stepped up as close to Tori as she dared. "Problem?"

Tori spun around. "Problem? Problem?! What do _you _think? I just got kicked out of my apartment by my boyfriend and just got a two weeks notice from the new boss."

"New boss?" I asked Emily.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Tori asked. "We got bought out. Brady got a huge cash deal and sold the bakery as fast as he could. Now some jackass named Liam Malloy is going around making changes, including major layoffs."

She stomped back out the door and back to the counter.

"I guess Tori's not getting that promotion," Emily said.

I could feel myself spinning and my stomach started to roll. Running to the bathroom, I lurched for the toilet and emptied my stomach. When nothing more came up, I leaned back and shuddered at the disgusting taste in my mouth. I shaking reached out and pulled the handle down. As the toilet flushed, I stood up shakily and gripped the wall. Pulling myself to the sink I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands. I rinsed out my mouth the best I could. I could hear hushed voices outside the door and decided that I'd have to go out at some point. When I opened the door, nobody bothered to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked.

"No," I said truthfully. "I think I should go home."

"Your ride is coming," Emily said,

"What?" I asked.

She handed me my phone. "I called Derek while you were in the bathroom. He's on his way."

I nodded, barely comprehending what she was saying. She grabbed my elbow and gently guided me over to my coat. She helped me into it and walked with me outside, where Derek was pulling over. He immediately got out when he saw me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We received some bad news and she took it a little badly," Emily explained.

Derek wrapped his arm around me and guided me to his car. The only thing I was aware of was arm around me. When he pulled away to help me into his car, I was jerked back into reality. I pulled myself in and he shut the door behind me. He got into his own seat and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No hospitals," I said. "I just need to lie down."

He nodded and pulled out onto the road. Before I knew it, he had parked and was helping me to the apartment. When we got to our doors, he reached for mine, I stopped him.

"No," I said. "Yours."

He nodded and unlocked his door. Noah started to rush to us, but Derek told him to stay. As soon as we were in his apartment, he swooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He helped me undress and then slid in beside me. I held onto him tightly.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I might lose my job," I said.

"What?" he said. "Why?"

"The bakery got bought out and the new owner is laying people off," I said. "Derek, I need this job."

"I know," he said softly.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, panicking. "I won't be able to pay for my apartment and then the baby, oh the baby. What am I going to do when it comes?"

"Chloe, calm down," Derek said. "You haven't been fired. And even if you do, it's not the end of the world. You can find another one. And in the mean times, I can help you with any money problems you have."

"But-"

"No buts," he said. "Just calm down and sleep. It will be okay in the morning."

I nodded and laid my head down on his chest. "It's only 4:30."

"I know," he said. "But you need to rest."

"You don't have to stay with me," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought about your offer."

"And?"

"I want to move in with you," I said.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because I'm willing to move into yours."

"Mine isn't reliable," I said.

"Alright," he said. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"And Derek?"

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said.

He kissed me on the forehead and rested his cheek against my head. The dipped and I felt something warm and fuzzy lay against my back. I smiled when I black nose nuzzled into the back of my neck. The thoughts of losing my job disappeared as I fell asleep next to my two boys.

**Okay, so really short, but oh well. Again, I'm really sorry about the time leap. It was going too slow and I needed to speed it up a little. **


	11. He Made Me Uncomfortable

**Wow, another update already. I'm on a roll. I'm glad to see that most of your guys, at least those who reviewed, liked the time skip. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

"I feel so embarrassed," I said to Emily as we packed my belongings into boxes to move them across the hall.

"It's been three days," Emily said. "You have to go back to work today."

"But it was humiliating," I said. "I will forever be known as the one who puked at work."

"Everyone's done it," she said.

"Yeah, when they had the flu," I said. "Not when they had a panic attack."

"Well, embarrassing or not, you have to come in," she said. "The new boss is stopping by today to evaluate the employees."

I groaned. Just what I needed. According to Emily, work has been a little hectic lately. Everyone is on their toes about being on the brink of unemployment, Tori has been in an even pissier mood than normal about only having a week and a half left of a job and having to live with her creepy neighbor until she found a new place, and now the new boss was coming? What more did I need?

We finished filling up the box we were on and I lifted it. Because it was just clothes, it was a little easier to carry than some of the previous boxes. I had made Derek carry those. However, he had an emergency at work so he had to run off and see what was wrong. That left me and Emily to continue moving on our own. I didn't even have to ask twice for her help. The mere thought of working alongside Derek was enough to convince her to rush over. She was even more excited, though, when she got to see Derek's, or I guess, our bedroom. He had an extra bedroom, but because of the size, he'd rather I stay in his room with him. Which wasn't so bad. In fact, I was rather enjoying the idea of it. It wouldn't be as different as what we were doing now, just that, when I woke up in the morning, I was exactly where I was going to spend my day instead of waking up and leaving.

"You walk in front and get the doors," I instructed Emily.

She did exactly as I told her to do until we passed the television I had left on and she decided that the hot actor was more worth her time. This left me stumbling into the hall with no way to open Derek's door. As I passed the threshold into the hallway, I, or more specifically, my box, collided with somebody on the other side and I stumbled back. Firmly gripping the box, I felt myself stop and I opened my eyes. Whoever was on the other side also had a firm grip on the box and was holding me up. I slowly lowered the box to that I could peek over and found myself staring at a smiling man with blond hair and an obvious Asian descent.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I didn't mean to be a wall."

"Oh, no. It was my fault entirely," I said. "I couldn't see where I was going, and I went anyway."

"Well," he said, as he pretended to check himself for injuries, "No injuries here."

"Oh, good," I joked along.

"Well, I should probably let you move that box," he said. He stepped back so that I could step forward.

"Could you do me one last favor?" I asked.

"Anything your heart desires," he teased.

"Could you open that door for me," I asked, gesturing to Derek's door. "It's not locked."

His smiled faltered and he looked at Derek's door back to me. He did it one more time before he full on grinned. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Of course," he finally said.

He stepped forward and turned the knob. Pushing in the door, he took a very large step back very fast. I was about to ask him what was wrong when something collided with my legs. I fell back onto my butt and was instantly met with Noah's tongue. Laughing, I gently pushed him off and looked up. The man was standing directly above me, holding my box.

"Sorry about that," he said again.

"I'm used to it," I said, smiling.

I pushed myself up and collected the box from him.

"Well, thank you," I said. "I hope I didn't take up too much of your time."

"Oh, no," he said. "Thank_ you. _My time has been spent very well."

I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by that before he made a wide, teasing bow and started for the stairs.

"What a strange man," I muttered to myself.

"What man?" Emily asked, coming up behind me.

I jumped. "Em! We've talked about that."

"Oops," she said. "What man?"

"Just some man I ran into," I said.

"Was he hot?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "He was attractive."

"What kind of attractive?" she asked. "Was he hot attractive or cute attractive or rich attractive? Give me something to go with."

"I don't know," I said.

I walked into Derek's room and into his bedroom. Earlier trips had left his bed scattered with my stuff and I was beginning to worry that he didn't have enough room for both our stuff combined.

"Just drop in on the bed with the rest of it," she said. I turned around to ask her where exactly I was going to find room and I found her rooting around his closet.

"Em! Stop," I said. "That's his personal privacy."

"It's his stuff and you're his girlfriend and I'm your best friend," she said. "I don't see the issue."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said.

"If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck…" she said.

I sighed and dumped the box out. Walking back to my apartment, I started the cycle over again.

…,,,…

I walked into work and instantly met with Tori's cold stare. I'm sure she wasn't too happy with the guy who fired her coming in today and based on the hostility behind the stare, she was taking it out on me. Not that I ever did anything to piss her off so bad. She just seemed to instantly hate me.

I walked past her and into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was that there was somebody there that didn't belong and it wasn't a man. A woman was standing next to Mike, sampling something he had made. She looked to be a little taller than me with long brown hair which hung in waves halfway down her back. I couldn't really tell what her face looked like until she turned around and looked over at me. She had simple features, but they complemented each other perfectly. She smiled at me and walked over.

"You must be Chloe," she said.

"Um, yeah," I said. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Hannah. Hannah Stanton," she introduced herself.

"Oh!" I said. "You're the Stanton-Andrews wedding."

She smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry for just dropping in. I was going to make an appointment, but I've been so busy that I didn't know if I'd be able to keep it."

"Well, planning a wedding can't be easy," I said. "Well, as long as you're here, I can see what I can do."

"Great," she said.

She followed me to my counter and we got to discussing what she wanted for her wedding. Besides the cream puffs, which were only for her future mother-in-law's sake, she also wanted éclairs to surprise her groom. Apparently there was a story along with that that put a smile on her face just thinking about it. And the most important thing, she wanted a wedding cake. It was to be a custom made, three layer cake to be frosted with lavender butter cream icing and topped with sugar violets.

"Can you do that?" she asked. "I don't want anything difficult."

"Oh, no," I said. "I can do it. It's really easy. Just takes a little time."

"Thank you for doing all this, by the way," she said, "I know I haven't exactly been the best bride."

"It's alright," I said.

"Well, thank you. If I think of anything else, I'll give you a call, okay?" she said.

"I'll be here," I said.

She left and I started on a schedule for when I needed to make everything. Just as I was adding the finishing touch, I heard the door open and everybody fell quiet. I slowly turned around and saw a man I had never seen before, but I just knew he was Liam Malloy. A tall man, Mr. Malloy was exactly a handsome man. While he dressed in a suit, he looked completely out of place in the outfit. His blond hair hung a little too long for business attire. He stood in the doorway and seemed to survey his new business. When his eyes settled on me, I suddenly felt like I was going to vomit again, but this time I could tell if it was because I was worried or because the look he gave me made me feel dirty. He looked me up and down and predatory grin broke over his face. I began to squirm under him leering eyes and his eyes traveled back up. When his eyes met mine, I could see danger and I felt the color drain from my face.

When he spoke, he addressed the whole room, but he kept his eyes on me. "My name is Liam Malloy. As most of you know, I have recently purchased this business. I won't be making any major changes. Just some…minor adjustments to make the business more profitable. Don't worry, most of you will still be here when I'm done. I'll just be cutting loose some unnecessary components. So, just go along your work and I'll be monitoring."

We all looked at each other and slowly went back to work. I quickly tore my eyes from his and turned to finish the schedule. Even though I couldn't see him, I could still feel his eyes on me.

I worked the next few hours on my normal orders. I was halfway done frosting a cupcake when I felt somebody step up really close behind me. I jumped when I felt a hand lightly brush my hip and the happy birthday I was writing had a line drawn through it. I froze and stared at the cupcake, hoping he would move on. Instead, I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned close and said softly into my ear,

"You are very good at that."

"Thank you," I said, my voice shaking.

"But talent alone isn't enough. It takes more than talent to get ahead."

I didn't respond to that, but he wasn't finished. He leaned in closer and I could smell his rank breath. His next words were barely more than I whisper, but I was still shaking slightly when he walked away.

"You have to be willing to _work _for it."

When he was out of the kitchen, I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach.

…,,,…

The walk home was torturous. The entire way, I jumped at every noise. I felt like he was still there, watching me. I could still feel the brief touch of his hand on my hip. People gave me funny looks as I made an extra effort to stay out of their way. When I finally made it to the apartment building, I all but ran up the stairs to the door. Shaking, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I quickly locked every lock and shuddered. Warm arms encircled my waist and I shrieked, flailing my arms. When I turned around, I saw a very confused looking Derek. Finally realizing I was safe, I felt the tears start to fall. Once they started, I couldn't stop them. Derek silently pulled me against him and wrapped me in his arms. I grabbed onto his shirt and let everything go. He rocked me gently against him and I started to relax. When the sobs eventually subsided, he spoke.

"Who am I beating the shit out of?"

My laughed came out a hiccup. I finally looked up and he gently brushed the tears away.

"What happened?" he asked, gently.

"My boss came to work today," I said. "He wanted to see the business."

"What happened?"

"He…made me uncomfortable."

Derek stiffened. His words came out clipped, as if he was trying to hold back anger. "Did he touch you?"

"He…"

"Damn it, Chloe," he said, holding me away from him so he could look me in the eyes. "Did he touch you?"

"He just brushed my hip," I said. "I'm sure it was an accident."

He searched my face. "What did he do?"

I knew I couldn't keep anything from him. "It was just the way he looked at me. It made me feel…dirty."

Derek thought for a moment. He stepped forward and lifted me in his arms.

Gasping, I said, "What are you doing?"

"You feel dirty," he said. "So we're taking a bath."

"_We?"_ I asked.

"Yes, _we,_" he said.

"But…I…," I grasped for something to say, but nothing came to mind.

He stopped when we got to the bathroom and set me down. He looked at me and said, "I don't want to pressure you. You're taking a bath. You need to relax and you need to wash away that feeling. You can do it alone or you can do it with me, that's your choice.

I could tell from the look in his eyes than he wanted to be in the bath with me and my heart swelled at the fact that he wanted to be there not just to be there, but to comfort me because he knew that I needed it. I pulled him down for a brief, but gentle kiss. He nodded and leaned down to start the bath. I watched as he made it as relaxing as possible. The bubbles were a must. The candles were not, but I could feel my heart swell more at the sentiment. He turned the lights off and candles illuminated the room in a gentle glow. He slowly stepped closer to me and the lights flickered across his face. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify. There was a softness around his eyes and a smile upon his lips so small it was barely visible. As I slowly made his way over to me, I could feel my heart speed up and I felt dizzy with some unfamiliar, but not completely unwelcome, feeling.

When he finally was standing in front of me, I my body buzzed with anticipation, but he took his time as he slid my shirt over my head and gently caressed me. My bra fell to the floor under his capable hands and my head fell back in a moan as his mouth laid tender kisses down my neck to my breasts. I gripped his shoulders tightly as his tongue swirled around me nipple and he gently drew it into his mouth. I was no longer aware of anything but mouth, gently sucking, and his hands. As one arm wrapped around me to hold me up, the other travelled lower to my pants. The button quickly came undone and the zipper soon followed. The hand belonging to his supporting arm travelled down and drifted underneath the denim. He softly gripped my bare skin and he lifted me against him, pulling off my jeans and panties while lifting. Completely naked against him, I pulled at his shirt and quickly shed his clothes until he was just as nude as me.

Still holding me against him, he lowered us into the bath and shifted me so that my back was to his chest. I sighed and leaned against his body, reveling in the feeling of his smooth, wet skin against mine. His glided across my skin and he began to softly knead away the aches, staring with my shoulders and working down. When he could no longer reach, he bent my leg up and worked down to my feet. I let my head fall against him and felt his mouth gently move across my neck. I was no longer aware of anything but the sheer pleasure I felt. I became aware of his hands just before he found my center and stroked. I gasped and my back arched as my orgasm shot through me. Before I drifted down again, I felt him enter me and as gentle and slow as his caresses, he thrust. There was no urgency in his thrusts. I held his hands against me and leaned my head back to meet his mouth.

The urgency may not have been there, but there was no lack of pleasure as we rode out of orgasms together. After, I lay back against him and drifted in and out. He placed soft kisses against my forehead and I moaned softly, enjoying the attention. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at his arms around me. I looked up and met his eyes. He gave me the same look as before and it was nothing less than adoration. Forcing down the inner voice reminding me that this was only temporary, I allowed myself to feel loved. I had never felt so close to Derek is I did now. Sleep slowly invaded my senses and I allowed it to take hold, knowing Derek was there to keep me safe.

**I honestly really loved that chapter. I'm really proud of it. **


	12. Leaving Tomorrow

**I just love you guys so much, I'm gonna write a new chapter already. The response the last chapter was great. I'm happy to say that I really got the emotion across. I have a hard time doing that sometimes, but it really just poured out when I was writing the last one that I was in sort of a trance. Anyway, I know that a lot of you want me to do another one in Derek's POV. I'm sorry, but this one has to be in Chloe's. Depending on where I end this one, the next one might be in Derek's and if not, the one after that. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I became aware that something was off. The softness and weight of the blanket atop me was definitely my own, but the bed underneath me felt like Derek's. And the warm body next to me certainly felt like Derek. But what was my blanket doing here?

I cracked an eye open and saw that I was indeed covered in my lime green comforter. I looked past the bed and saw that I was in Derek's bedroom, but it looked different. I smiled when I realized what it was. Derek had moved the rest of my belongings over. And not only that, he had put everything away. Now, the room was a mixture of both mine and his room, pre-move. His attention to my comfort level was heartwarming. He could have easily shoved everything in a closet and kept his room the way he liked it. Instead, he moved a lot of his own stuff aside and replaced it with mine in order to make the room more comfortable for me. And apparently that included putting my comforter on the bed. I turned around to see if he was awake and had to keep my laugh in check. He looked so out of place sleeping underneath the lime green blanket. I stopped to admire the view. The blanket had shifted down so that his chest was completely uncovered. One arm was behind his head, which was turned away from me and the other was thrown out to his side.

Something wet nudged my hand and I looked down at the side of the bed to see Noah sitting with his head resting on the bed, the puppy-dog eyes on full blast.

"Breakfast time?" I whispered.

I pushed back the blanket and quietly got out of the bed. I looked down to see that Derek had put his shirt on me last night. Checking the drawers, I found a pair of sweats and pulled them on. Noah was waiting for me at the doorway and led the way to the kitchen. I found his empty food dish and pondered what to give him.

"Wet or dry?" I asked myself. I smiled down at Noah. "How about wet this morning? We just won't tell Derek."

When he saw me reach for the can, his tail went crazy and hovered close to me as I opened it, excited to be getting the good stuff this morning. I quickly spooned out the food into his dish and he devoured it in record time. When he looked back up at me, waiting for more, I laughed quietly.

"Oh, no," I said. "I won't be responsible for you getting fat. But you can help me make breakfast."

I grabbed out the eggs and bacon and went to work. I fried the bacon first. As the pieces got done, I occasionally passed one down to Noah's waiting mouth. I cracked the first egg into the pan when I felt strong arms pull me into a warm body.

"Making breakfast?" he asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Making it for you," I said.

"For me?" he said. He paused for a second. "I can't remember the last time somebody made me breakfast."

I still wondered about his previous relationships, so I took a chance. "A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No," he murmured against my hair. "I've never had a girlfriend make me breakfast. They all wanted me to make _them_ breakfast in bed."

"That doesn't seem fair," I said.

"I guess not," he said. I noticed his sounded a little distant and realized he was too busy concentrating on nuzzling my neck. His breath tickled my skin and I laughed.

"So, why aren't you making breakfast for yourself?" he asked.

"I feel a little off this morning," I said.

"Are you sick?" he asked. He put his hand to my forehead and shook his head. "You're not warm."

"It's nothing," I assured him. "It'll go away in a little while."

"You sure?" he asked. "Do you want me to stay home?"

"Derek, I'm fine," I said. "You don't have to stay home for me."

He nodded and backed up. I handed him the plate of food and began clean up. When he sat down and handed Noah a piece of bacon, I just shook my head. Apparently we were both doing our part in making him fat.

"What time tomorrow are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Early," Derek answered. "I want to beat traffic out of the city."

I nodded. "Do you know what you'll be back?"

"Probably around the 27th," he answered. "I'll be back before new year's. I'm only staying long enough to satisfy my dad."

"Come on," I said. "It's Christmas with your family. How bad can it be?"

"You haven't met my family," he said. "Last Christmas, Tori set the kitchen of fire trying to set my brother on fire. And on thanksgiving, she spent the entire time bitching about her work and some bitch that was getting a promotion."

"Tori?"

"My sister," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "Where does she work?"

"She works at some…bakery," he said, his eyes widening in realization. "That's it!"

"Dare I ask?"

"When I brought you that icing thing, I had this feeling," he said. "And I finally realized what it is. Tori works at that bakery."

I stopped wiping the counter the turned to him. "Wait. Tori? As in Tori Enright? _She's _your sister?"

He nodded.

"But her last name is Enright," I said.

"She has her mother's last name," he explained. "And I'm adopted."

"Oh my god," I said, "I can't believe she's your sister. She's horrible!"

"Try growing up with her," he said.

"Is your brother that bad?"

"Simon's great," he said. "He's my best friend, actually."

He got this look on his face and he muttered, "He was actually supposed to stop by yesterday, but he never showed."

I bit my lip. "Could he possibly be an Asian man with blond hair who smiles a lot?"

Derek looked over at me and a look of dread passed over his face. "You met him."

"I didn't know it was him," I confessed. "I ran into him yesterday when I was moving over here and asked him to open your door for me. He got this weird look on his face and then he grinned."

"Did he say anything?"

"Well, he said that his time had been spent very well and then he walked off," I said.

Derek groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I hadn't told him you were moving in. Now I'm never going to here the end of it."

"Does he know about our situation?" I asked.

He nodded. "He was all for it to begin with."

He groaned. "I would stay home for the holidays but I know that Megan is dying to see Noah."

This weird look passed over his face. "Probably not the best phrase to use."

"Who's Megan?" I asked.

"My niece," he explained. "She's Simon's daughter."

"I'm guessing she and Noah are close," I said.

"Yeah," I said. "She actually named him."

"That's sweet," I said. I checked my watch, "You're going to be late for work."

He checked his own watch to make sure. "Alright. I'll try and see if I can get done in time to drive you to work. If I don't, I'll make sure to be there when you get off."

"You don't have to do that," I said. "The temperature isn't that bad. And it's not even snowing. Plus, you have to get up early tomorrow."

"I want to," he said. "Besides, your health hasn't been that reliable lately. I know you threw up at work again yesterday."

"How did yo-"I stopped. "Emily, right?"

"She sent me a text last night," he explained. "She was worried. And so am I. Maybe you should go to the doctor. You might have the flu or something."

"I'm fine," I said. "I only threw up twice. It's no big deal."

"Throwing up onceis bad enough," he said. "Promise me that if it happens again while I'm gone, you'll get it checked out."

"But-"

"Promise me," he said firmly. "Or I'll stay home and drag you there kicking and screaming."

I would have protested further, but the look he was giving me said enough. Besides, if I _did _throw up again, he wouldn't be here to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I promise," I said.

"Good."

He stood up and set his plate in the sink. I watched him go into the bedroom and five minutes later come out in a more appropriate work attire. As he walked to the door, he leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled back, he gave me one more look and left, leaving me alone in the apartment with Noah.

"And you're going to be leaving me, too," I said to him, rubbing behind his ears. "What am I going to do without you two for a whole week?"

His response was to lick me hand and bound off to take his midmorning nap on the couch.

"You're getting lazier and lazier," I said, shaking my head. "What you need is a friend. I wonder if Derek ever considered getting you a playmate."

Noah just sighed deeply and curled up.

"Maybe a nice girlfriend," I said, smiling. "Of course, I doubt Derek would want a litter of puppies running around, so maybe not a girlfriend. Oh well, I doubt he'd ever agree to it anyway."

For the next few hours, I searched the apartment for everything I owned. Derek had put everything away for me, but because I wasn't there when he did it, I wasn't sure where everything had gone. I started in the kitchen. Our system was much different. _I wonder how nuts he would get if I moved things around._ I bit my lip. I reached up into his cupboard and grabbed out the mixing bowls. Moving them into a different cupboard, closer to my reach when I needed them, I replaced the empty shelves with other things of less importance.

The rest of my time was eaten up by rearranging the spice cupboard. I was actually surprised he had a legitimate spice cupboard which was devoted to spices and other baking ingredients and not just a drawer with leaking containers and spices lining the bottom. He had everything alphabetically ordered. I was hesitant to mess with this, but the spices I used were higher than was convenient. So, I moved them.

By the time I had to leave for work, Derek still wasn't home. I didn't mind walking, but I would have liked to see him a little more before he had to leave. Saying a quick goodbye to Noah, I left the apartment and headed off to work.

…,,,…

"You have any plans for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Derek's leaving tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, good!" she said. "We can have a girl's day. We haven't had one of those in forever."

"I don't know," I said. "That never ends well for me."

"Come on, I need help picking out Christmas presents," she said. "We'll do a little holiday shopping, go out for lunch, and then go back to your place for a little girl time, like we used to do before you started spending all your time with Derek."

I winced at the last comment. I never realized how much time I was spending with Derek compared to Emily. She was my best friend, but my time with Derek had an expiration date. After he moved out, it wouldn't be likely that I would ever see him again. Maybe year later in some store, I'd run across him and we talk for a few minutes before our lives got in the way, but that was all.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

She grinned. "Good, because they just put a new Victoria Secrets in the mall and I'm dying to see it."

"Isn't one Victoria Secret like any other one?" I asked.

"No!" she said. "There are a lot of differences."

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed, but I'm only staying for a few minutes. I'm not getting anything."

"We'll see," she said, walking away.

I shook my head and checked my watch. Just another hour before work's over and Derek will be waiting for me.

…,,,…

I checked my watch and continued pacing. He was late. Half an hour late. Everyone else had already left for home, but I stayed to wait for Derek. _Where is he? _I had already called both the landline and his cell phone, and there was not answer for either. I was getting really worried. Pulling out my phone again, I dialed his cell and held it up to my ear. After ringing four times, voice mail picked up and I shut the phone.

Deciding I couldn't wait any longer, I locked up and started my walk home. The temperature had dropped again, but I was focused on getting home and making sure that Derek was okay and didn't notice when my fingers had started going numb.

I made record time getting to the apartment. Rushing upstairs, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was eerily quiet and I was worried that Derek had already left. I walked into the bedroom and froze. Derek had his suitcases spread out on the floor. It looked like he was almost done packing, before he took a break, which apparently translated to passing out on the bed. He was asleep on top of the blankets. I quietly walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. I lightly cupped his cheek and he turned into my touch. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me, confused. His eyes widened and he shot up.

"Shit," he said. "What time is it?"

"Almost one," I said, pushing him back down. "Go back to sleep."

He refused to lie back down. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "I need to finish packing."

"You can do it in the morning," I said. "You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"It won't take me that long," he said.

I stopped him with my hand on his chest. "Derek Souza, you need to sleep. Either you lie down and do it, or I'll make you do it."

He smiled at the familiar threat. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. Swallowing, I said, "I said sleep. This isn't sleep."

He leaned down and kissed my neck. I bit back a moan. Murmuring against m y skin, he said, "I can sleep later."

"But you're exhausted now."

"Once more before I go," he murmured.

"But-"

"Don't make missing you any harder," he said.

I didn't have a chance to question him before he claimed my lips. Giving in, I pulled him down on top of me. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

**Okay, so that was just a filler. I'm sorry it's so choppy. **


	13. What Do You Want For Christmas?

**I should really be doing geology homework right now…. Oh well. You guys are more worth my time. So, I know that the Derek leaving was a little sudden. I thought so too, but I forgot to mention it in the last chapter and I couldn't put it off. I'm sorry about any irritation that caused. I was cringing as I wrote it, so again, I'm sorry. On the bright side, this chapter is going to have Derek's POV. Yay! (Just a side note. If anyone is confused, the date of this chapter is December 23****rd****.) And can I just say: 36 reviews for one chapter, and a rather short one at that. I couldn't ask for better readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers **

**Chloe's present from Derek was inspired by Kelley Armstrong.**

**Derek's POV:**

The buzzing of my alarm sounded next to me and I groaned. _It's too early to be awake._ I threw my hand out and shut it off. Inhaling sharply, I brought my arms over my head and stretched as far as I could without waking up Chloe. I brought my arms down and ran my hands over my face, rubbing away the sleep. Before getting out of the bed, I gently kissed Chloe's forehead. She moaned softly and burrowed farther into the pillow she was hugging tightly. A small smile graced her lips and I couldn't help but smile myself. There was an innocence about her that would make the toughest guy's heart swell. Of course, I could testify that she was anything but innocent…at least in bed.

I walked quietly to the bathroom and turned on the water to heat it up. When I turned around to look in the mirror, I just shook my head. Chloe had definitely made herself at home. It was quite clear that a woman occupied this bathroom. Even before she had moved in, her stuff had started accumulating. Now, it was to the point of me having to search for my own belongings.

Shedding my clothes, I stepped into the hot water. I tried to work some of the tension from my shoulders, but the thought of what was waiting for me at the end of my soon-to-be very long car ride didn't allow for it. Tori was going to be a nightmare. Every time I saw her, I was always put into a bad mood. And Simon wasn't going to be any better. The fact that he knows that Chloe has moved in with me is enough ammo for him to annoy me the entire holiday. The only two people I was looking forward to seeing were Dad and Megan. Now knowing about my situation with Chloe, Dad was going to be easy to get along with. And Megan, as an innocent child, wouldn't be any trouble at all. She would just be happy that I brought Noah along.

Stepping out of the shower, I dressed quickly. When I walked back into the bedroom, Chloe was still curled around the pillow, dead to the world. I shook my head and finished packing as quietly as I could. I didn't have much left to pack, but after the day I had yesterday, I couldn't keep my eyes open last night. I spent the entire day going over last minute things that needed to get done before I closed the office for the holiday. And when I just got done, I got a phone call from Malloy about his offer on the business. I spent hours arguing with him on the matter and wasn't able to make it home in time to take Chloe to work.

I carefully carried my suitcases out into the living room and set them by the door. As I started to turn away, I noticed something stuck on the door. I peeled off the post-it not and smiled. Chloe had snuck out of bed some time during the night and left a note on the door ordering me to tell her goodbye before I left.

Going back into the bedroom, I walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down so that I was face to face with her. I really regretted waking her up with she slept so soundly, but I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. Gently brushing the hair away from her face, I quietly said, "Chloe."

She murmured something unintelligible and remained sleeping. I cupped her cheek and repeated myself. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me through a sleepy haze. It took her a second to realize what was going on.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I'll see you when I get back. We'll do something when I get back, okay? Go out to dinner or something."

She nodded. "That sounds nice."

I kissed her forehead as I stood up. "If you need anything while I'm gone, I'm just a phone call away. And don't destroy the apartment."

"Call me when you get there," she instructed. "So I know you got there safe."

"I will," I promised.

"Bye," she murmured.

"Bye, Chloe," I said.

She was asleep before I was out of the room. When I got to the living room, Noah was waiting by the door. I grabbed my coat and pulled it on. Leashing Noah, I grabbed my suitcases and left. I really didn't like leaving Chloe alone after she just moved in, but I didn't like the idea of her spending the holiday in her apartment. It wasn't reliable and I wouldn't be there if anything went wrong.

…,,,…

The three hour drive to Albany went better than I expected. Traffic was pretty minimal, even for the date. I had expected a rush as people travelled for the holiday. Noah slept in the backseat the entire way. He was surprising well behaved in car rides. I had to stop once for coffee, which was definitely not New York's best coffee, but it kept me awake. By the time that I got there, it was 9:00 and I was the first one there.

Getting out of the car, I opened the door for Noah, who bounded out and found the deepest snow drift to jump in. I grabbed out my suitcases and headed for the front door. Before I could set one down to open the door, someone on the other side opened it for me.

"Morning," Dad said as I walked past him. He had a coffee mug in one hand that he was slowly sipping out of. "How was the drive?"

"Pretty good," I said. "I beat the traffic out of the city."

He waited for Noah to come inside and he shut the door. We walked into the kitchen and I helped myself to the coffee waiting in the pot. I sat down at the table and relaxed in my chair. I watched Dad root through the pantry.

"What time is everybody getting here?" I asked.

"Simon should be here in a few hours," he said. "He probably isn't even awake yet. And Tori won't be here until tonight."

I nodded. Noah walked into the kitchen after shaking the last drop of water off and he settled by my feet.

"So," he said as he walked out of the pantry. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. Anything happen recently? How's your business doing?"

I sighed deeply. "It's doing well, but I keep getting hounded my some big shot wanting to buy me out. He's buying up all the small businesses he can get his hands on and he wants mine badly. But I'm financially safe, so all he can do is beg."

"That's good," Dad said. "I'm happy at how well you're handling yourself on your own. If only your siblings were the same way."

"Simon seems to be doing fine," I said. "I know he just quit his job, but he said he had some interviews set up."

"And he'll get a new job. I just wish he'd keep it for longer than a month," Dad said. "I know taking care of a child on his own isn't easy. I've been there, but I had the three of you instead of one. I just wish he would be a little less cavalier with his life."

"He'll get it together eventually," I said.

"I know," he said. "But it's your sister I'm worried about."

Without even thinking about it, an involuntary shudder went through me. Dad laughed at that.

"You boys," he said, shaking his head. "I've heard of brother-sister rivalries, but I've never seen such distaste for someone's sister."

"Can you really blame me?"I asked. "You raised her. You should know how bad she is."

He sighed. "She can be…difficult."

"That's putting it lightly," I mumbled.

"Just please try to tone it down this year," he asked. "I know you and Simon don't like her, but she's your sister."

"Actually," he said, sitting up straight, "She's Simon's sister, so…"

He gave me a look. "I don't care about biology. She's your sister, too, whether you like it or not."

I slumped down in my seat. I sat back up, though, when I heard the front door close with a bang.

"Anybody home?" A familiar voice called from the front hall.

"In the kitchen," Dad called back.

Hannah poked her head around the doorway and smiled. "Good morning."

"I didn't know you were coming," I said. "I thought you were spending Christmas with ass wipe."

"Don't call him that," she said, lightly thwapping me on the head. "And I was, but he went home to spend it with his parents, so I thought I'd crash"

"You're always welcome," Dad said to his favorite niece. "There's coffee on the counter if you're interested."

"Please," she said. She filled a mug and pulled up a chair next to me.

"So, any news?" Dad asked.

"I ordered my wedding cake the other day," she said.

"Oh? Where from?" Dad asked.

"From this little bakery in the city," she said. "Mama's Pastries."

I choked on my own coffee and they turned to stare at me. I waved them off and finished hacking up the burning liquid.

"Doesn't Tori work there?" Dad asked. "At least, for now?"

"Uh huh," Hannah said, "But I didn't have to talk with her. I only talked to those who worked in the kitchen. There are some really nice people there. And I really like the woman making my cake. She's the nicest person there."

"What's her name?" Dad asked. "My neighbor is having a party for his grandson in February and I know he's looking for somewhere to order a cake."

"Chloe Saunders," Hannah said.

I choked again.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked. "You seem to be having trouble swallowing."

"I'm fine," I coughed. "Coffee's just hot."

"You could always add milk," he suggested. "Anyway, do have a number I could give my neighbor so he can get in touch with Ms. Saunders?"

"I don't have it with me, but I can call you when I get home," she said.

"That would work just fine," he said.

I excused myself and went upstairs to my bedroom. _Great. Just what I need. Someone who knows Chloe._ How did Chloe get so unintentionally woven into my life. First she works with Tori, then she meets Simon, and now she's making Hannah's cake. What next? Does she have some sort of contact with Dad?

I shook my head and pulled out my phone. Calling Chloe, I waited until the last ring before I heard her voice.

"You made it safely," she stated.

"Yup," I said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she said. "I've been up for an hour. Emily will be here any minute. We're going shopping. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Me? You don't have to get me anything," I said, surprised that she was even considering it. I mean, I was planning on getting her something, but it never occurred to me that she would want to return the favor.

"I know that, but I want to," she said. "You're doing so much for me. I want to do _something _in return, even if it's just a Christmas present."

"Well, uh, I don't really know," I said. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well, I've got four days to get you something. I'll think of something," she said. I heard knocking in the background. "Oh, Emily is here. I'll talk to you later, okay? I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, talk to you later," I said.

I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. The call had brought up a question that had been bugging me for days. _What am I going to get Chloe for Christmas?_ I had never bought anybody outside me family a Christmas present before. Well, except for Liz. But she was easy to shop for. She was absolutely ecstatic about anything you got her. And I knew Chloe well enough to know what not to get her, but I wasn't really sure what to get her that would really light up her face. Especially since she wasn't feeling well lately. My first thought was that the pregnancy had taken, but she had been taking the tests regularly and they were all negative. There wasn't a single positive in the bunch.

I put her present in the back of my mind and headed back downstairs to wait for Simon. As much as I wasn't looking forward to his question, I always looked forward to seeing my brother.

…,,,…

The sound of crunching snow signaled Simon's arrival. I got up from my spot on the couch and headed for the door to help him carry his suitcases. Noah followed close behind me to meet Megan. He had caught on by now how family events worked. I opened the door just as Simon was tugging one suitcase from the trunk of his car. Megan, who was bundled in so many layers it was hard for her to walk, waddled excited over to the dog whose tail was going about sixty miles per hour.

"Think you packed enough?" I asked as I took over unloading the trunk.

"What? I packed just fine," he argued.

"If I didn't know you, I'd guess you were packing for an army," I said.

"This stuff is all necessary," he said. "Plus I have the presents jammed in the back."

"You pack the same way on Thanksgiving," I said.

"Do not," he said.

We argued all the way into the house until we were done unloading his car. When we were done, we walked into the living room to join everyone else. Megan was already free of her bulk and was sitting next to Dad while hugging Noah for dear life. When he saw that Simon had entered the room, he started talking.

"So, how did your interviews go? Any look promising?" he asked.

"One or two," Simon answered. "I'm not really sure, though. I'll just have to wait and see. It all depends on what they think of me. There was one that I was really interested in and it paid really well, but I wouldn't have been able to swing it."

"Bad hours?"

"Not bad exactly, but they interfered with Megan's school hours. I wouldn't be able to pick her up after school," Simon explained.

"Well, maybe it's a great time to start using busses," Dad suggested.

I glanced at Megan and smiled at the look of childish disgust on her face. I didn't blame her. I hated riding the school bus when I was a kid.

Simon hesitated and I knew he was trying to come up with a justifiable reason to picking Megan up from school every day besides that fact that he had a hard time parting with her.

"Haven't there been a lot of recent crimes reported around the neighborhood that Megan's bus stop is in?" I asked Simon.

He gave me a grateful look. "Yeah, there has."

Dad glanced over at me and I looked away. "Well, I still think that she's at an age where learning to ride the bus is important."

"She'll learn eventually," Simon said. "I just don't feel that it's necessary for her to ride the bus every day when I can just pick her up."

"Maybe you can a nanny," Hannah offered.

"A nanny?" Simon said. "Like Mary Poppins?"

"No," Hannah said. "A lot of high school students make money after school by being a nanny. Essentially, they pick the child up from school and watch them until the parents get off work. It's kind of like a babysitter."

"That is a very good idea," Dad said. "And then it wouldn't conflict with your hours."

Simon sighed and slumped back. I had a feeling he wasn't exactly enjoying everybody else planning his life for him.

"Have you ever considered dating again?" Hannah asked.

Simon looked over at her. "I do date."

"I mean more than once a year. You haven't exactly been as social as you were before Megan was born," Hannah said.

"I've been busy," he said.

"I just thought that it would be a good idea," Hannah said. "Megan is old enough so that leaving her with a babysitter while you went out wouldn't be as hard on either of you. And I think getting back into dating would be good for you."

"When did lectures about getting a girlfriend suddenly become my thing?" Simon asked. He looked at me. "It used to be your thing."

Before I could respond, something seemed to click in his mind and a slow grin spread on his face. He opened his mouth to remark on his new found blackmail, but the door slamming interrupted the moment. A second later, a pissed off Tori stomped into the living room. She pointed at Simon and said,

"You. Get my bags."

"Get your own bags," he said. "I'm not your bell boy."

She got in his face. "Listen, dumbass. I just drove through hours of bumper-to-bumper traffic in the shittiest rental in existence. Either you get my bags or you'll find something missing in the morning."

He swallowed and slid past her to stand up. Without a word, he walked out of the living room and to the front door to get Tori's bags. I watched in awe as he hauled bag after bag from outside upstairs to her room. When he was done, he cast a wary eye over at Tori and sat down on the far end of the couch. She remained standing.

"You're welcome to sit," Hannah offered.

Tori glared over at her. "I've taking a bath. I need to scrub off months of useless hard work."

"Awe," I said, mockingly. "Does the new boss not like what's in your pants either?"

She glared daggers at me. "For your information, today was my last day. Not that it matters. The new boss has his eyes on that bitch just like Brady did."

"Megan," Simon said.

He didn't need to say anything else. Megan hopped off the couch and walked out of the room, with Noah on her heels.

Tori continued. "He's been firing people left and right. But he's not going to fire her, oh no. Not before he gets a good look at the goods. And she's isn't even pretty. She's some five-foot-nothing nobody. And you know what isn't fair? Not only does she immediately catch the attention of the boss, she's banging her neighbor just to get pregnant."

And hint of a smile immediately left my face as her words sank in. Simon caught on, too, and looked over at me. Tori huffed angrily and stormed out.

"Alright," Dad said. "Which one of you is it?"

We looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw that look you gave each other," he said. "Who is it who's sleeping with this woman?"

Neither of us said anything.

Dad sighed. "My first instinct would be Simon, but after Megan, I'm left with Derek."

He looked at me. "Derek."

"What?" I asked. "It's nothing."

"So you are sleeping with this woman in order to get her pregnant?"

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't mean anything," I argued. "She wanted a baby, so we made a deal. I get her pregnant and then I'm not responsible for anything. I never have to see her again."

He sighed deeply and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And do you really think this deal is going to work with Ms. Saunders?"

"How do you know…?" I remembered this morning, "It's been working."

"And is she pregnant yet?"

"No," I said. "But when she is, our deal is done."

"Then why is she living with you?" Simon asked.

I glared at him and his eyes went wide.

"She's living with you?" Dad asked.

I groaned. "I have a reasonable explanation for that. Her apartment has been having a lot of issues and it's not exactly safe for her to stay there. And because I'm looking into getting a house, I will be moving out eventually and then she can stay in my apartment, where everything works."

"And in the mean time?" Dad asked. "How are you keeping a relationship out of the picture? Living with someone for that length of time and the level of…intimacy, it's inevitable that feelings will develop."

"There are no feelings," I argued. "None. I like her, but that's all."

He gave me one last look before standing up. "I think you'll find that that level of defensiveness often is the result of denial. By the time you get settled into a house, the baby will no doubt be born. You say that there is nothing between you two now, but when the time comes for you to leave her and your child, I think you'll find it won't be as easy to leave as you expect."

With that, he walked out of the room toward the kitchen.

"When did Dad get all philosophical?" Simon asked.

"Hell if I know," I said, "But I'm not sure if I can take four days of this."

"Maybe he has a point," Hannah said.

"There are no feelings!" I said.

She smiled. "Denial."

I left the room in a similar mood that Tori had.

…,,,…

Concentrating hard on the work I had brought with me, I hadn't heard the knock on my door and Simon coming in. It wasn't until he laid a hand on my shoulder than I realized he was standing next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, without looking up.

"I need some advice," he said, sitting down on my bed.

I looked over at him from where I sat at my desk. "What about?"

"Dating," Simon said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I've been thinking of what Hannah said. Maybe I should get back into the swing of things," he said.

"So do it," I said. "Why the hell do you need to talk to me for?"

He nodded. "Okay."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait," I said. "That's it? Okay? Why did you even come talk to me?"

"Well, I needed confirmation," he said. "See ya."

"Hold on," I called.

He came back in the room. "Whatcha need?"

"I want to get Chloe something for Christmas," I said. "But I don't know what to get her."

"I know some stores that will still be open tomorrow," Simon said. "We could look around. See what's there."

"Alright," I said. "Good idea."

"Night," Simon said.

He walked out and left me with my thoughts. For the last few hours, most of my thoughts had strayed to what Tori had said about the new owner at the bakery and his thing for who I now knew is Chloe. Chloe had been crying when she came home after meeting him. I just chalked it up to stress. But what if stress wasn't the problem? What if the uncomfortableness she felt around him wasn't just that? What if she actually didn't feel safe around him?

I shot up from my chair and headed downstairs. When Simon asked me where I was going, I told him out. Grabbing my coat, I went out to my car. I headed into down and parked next to the only store open that would have what I was looking for. After growing up here and spending much of my time in these stores, I knew exactly where I was going. I found it quickly and headed off to the next aisle to get the other parts.

…,,,…

I pulled up alongside Simon's car and shut off the engine. It was late and the only light that was on was coming from the living room. When I walked it, I found Simon sitting on the couch watching some old movie. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Where did you run off to?"

"I went shopping," I said. "I got Chloe's present."

"Already? I thought we were going to do that tomorrow."

"I got an idea," I said.

"Well, let's see it."

I handed him the bag and he opened it. He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you nuts?" he said. "What kind of present is this?"

He took out the contents of the bag and set them on the couch. When he was done, the couch cushion held a pocket knife, a pocket sized can of mace, a small but powerful flashlight, and a small air horn.

"You heard what Tori said about Chloe's new boss," I said. "And when Chloe came home after she met him, she broke down in tears. This way, she can feel safe."

He looked at me for a second and then down on the stuff. "Well, you can't just give her this stuff. You have to at least make it memorable."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

He smiled and put everything back into the bag. "Just leave it to me."

He stood up and walked out. I was starting to regret asking for his help.

**And I bring you chapter 13. The next one will be in Chloe's POV.**


	14. Consider It My Christmas Present

**So, while I was sleeping last night, or trying to sleep, a thought came to me. And that thought sparked an idea which had developed into a plan. So, this chapter will not be as I had originally planned. In fact, certain things that I had decided on will completely change. And this chapter will end with short POV change, just a warning. Oh, for anybody who apparently can do math better than me, Derek is scheduled to be gone for four days, not a week. That was one of my off moments. Also, there is a lot of time breaks in this chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

After Derek said goodbye, I spent another hour in bed before reluctantly getting up. Emily was due in two hours, which for her could either be one hour or three, based on what she was due for. If she was due for a shopping spree, she usually arrived a full hour ahead of schedule. If it was something like painting my apartment, she took her time getting there. As soon as I swept the blankets off me and my feet touched the cold floor, I was really wishing Derek was here to persuade me back into bed. I closed my eyes and smiled at the vision of Derek wrapping me in his arms and kissing me senseless. He definitely had skill there.

I jerked out of the fantasy and back into the present. Derek's gone, and would be gone for four days. That meant I had four days to myself. And because of the timing, that also meant four days with no work. Today was my usual day off, so I wouldn't have had to go in anyway. And because tomorrow and the day after fall on holidays, the bakery was closed. The final day I also had off to compensate for my usual day off falling on a holiday.

Getting ready for my girl's day didn't take me long. A quick shower followed by dressing into clothes I had already picked out the day before was all it took. I was just heading into the kitchen when the phone rang. I smiled when I saw Derek's cell on the caller id. After speaking with him for a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door and said goodbye. Because she didn't have a key to this apartment, Emily had to wait in the hall until I opened the door.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I walked past her into the hall. She waited for me to lock the door and then we left.

….,,,,….

As we walked down the street, we window shopped. Whenever we saw something we, or more accurately Emily, couldn't resist, we went inside and more often than not left with it in our possession. After a few hours of that, Emily suggested lunch.

"Lunch sounds really good," I said. "I'm starving."

"Well, you better get used to it," she said as we walked into the restaurant. "Soon you'll be eating for two. Not that you don't already."

"Ugh, not you, too," I said. "I already get enough crap from Derek about how I eat."

"But is he giving you crap or is he teasing you?" she asked, smiling.

I thought about it and smiled.

"See," she said. "He doesn't mind that you eat like a pig."

"Hey!" I said, "I do not eat like a pig."

She snorted. "Well, you don't eat like a bird."

I huffed and picked up the menu.

"Of course, you never seem to gain a single pound," she said. "That is so not fair. I hate your metabolism."

"That's what you get for making fun of the way I eat," I said, satisfied.

I scanned the menu for something cheap but delicious. My options were rather limited, so I stuck with a classic: burger and fries. Once the waiter had taken our orders and left, we started talking.

"So, how are you coping with Derek leaving?" Emily asked.

"Coping?" I asked. "It's not like we're tied at the hip. I _can _go a day without him. Besides, once this is all over, my life is going to be without him."

She gave me a look and sipped her water.

"What?"

"It's just," she said. "I know that you like him. That you _really _like him."

I looked down at the table. "My liking him doesn't make any bit of difference. When it's done, it's done. As soon as he moves out of the apartment, we'll go our separate ways."

"When this all started, wasn't it as soon as you get pregnant?" she asked. "Did you ever think that Derek has an ulterior motive to asking you to move in with him?"

"Emily, stop being insightful," I said. "It's creepy."

"You've got to admit that it's a little strange that the guy who was very specific about your agreement would go against it and prolong your time together."

"He's just being courteous," I argued.

"You've got a very thick skull for such a small person," she said. "He _likes _you. In fact, I'd say he likes you as much as you like him. I say go for it. Ask him out on an actual date. Start an actual relationship. You deserve it."

"It would complicate things," I said. "I have a life plan."

"A mega hot guy fits into any plan," she said. "He's yours now, but once he moves out, he's open territory. If you don't scoop him up, somebody else will."

I suddenly like somebody was twisting my heart as hard as they could. Emily was right. While our deal held out, he was completely mine. But out deal wasn't forever and neither were we. I had always known that, but hearing Emily say it so bluntly hurt. I didn't want him to leave.

I didn't realize I had said the last part aloud until Emily said, "So tell him."

I shook my head. "We wouldn't stay."

"Unless you convince him," she said.

The way she said that made me look up. She had a devious smile on her face.

"By convince, you mean…"

"Whatever works," she said.

The waiter brought our food and Emily picked up her fork. Before taking a bite, she said, "And I have the perfect idea."

…,,,…

An hour later, Emily was dragging me from store to store in the mall. I was looking for a Christmas present for Derek, but I doubted I would find it in the women's department. Whenever I tried to wander off in search of something, Emily would drag me back. Eventually we got to the store she had brought me to the mall for.

"I told you before," I said as she literally pulled me inside. "I'm not getting anything here."

"Uh huh," she said, not paying attention.

Women turned their attention to the woman being dragged through Victoria's Secret and I cringed. Emily stopped next to some very suggestive lingerie and I waited while she looked through the choices.

"How about this one?" she asked as she held out something black and completely made from lace.

"I don't think so," I said. "I might as well walk around naked."

"That would work, too," she said.

She continued searching and suggesting. I said no to everyone. One, however, caught my eye. She had flipped past it in her search. I reached out and pulled it out. It wasn't completely filled with lace like the first one. There were touches of lace here and there that added to the allure, but it didn't go over the top. It was black, which would wash me out, but with the right lighting, I could pull it off.

I checked the tag and bit my lip. It was in my price range.

"It's a sign," she said. "Buy it. Use it. Tell me all about it."

"I don't know…"

I thought about how Derek would react if he saw me in this. Based on how he reacted when I was in just a towel, I'd say he'd like it. And it would be nice to see him go head over heels.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Good," Emily said. "Try it on."

I walked into the dressing room. After putting in on, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I liked it. More importantly, I felt confident in it, which was what I needed it if I was going to pull this off. I pulled my clothes back on and stepped out. As soon as I was in view, Emily snatched it from my hands and brought it to the register. Before I could react, she had it paid for.

"I could have paid for that," I argued as we walked out.

"Consider it my Christmas present," she said. "To the both of you."

I laughed. "You're a pervert."

"Yes I am," she said. "I'm living vicariously through you."

"Well, I still need to get Derek a present," I reminded her.

"This doesn't cover it?" she asked. "Cause I think he'll like it."

"No," I said. "I want to get him something that will last."

"Oh, it can last," she said. "It can last all night long."

"Pervert," I said.

She smiled. "Fine. We'll look for something."

My stomach suddenly cramped and I stopped walking. I placed my hand on my stomach and breathed out deeply.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Stomach ache," I said. "It's nothing big. Probably just a bad reaction to the burger."

"I'm taking you to the doctor," she said.

"It's nothing," I argued.

"You've been throwing up and now this," she said. "Something could be wrong with you. When's the last time you took a pregnancy test?"

I hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, Derek buys me one every week," I said.

"And do you take them?"

"At first," I said. "But…I kinda stopped taking them. I was worried what the answer would be, so I stopped."

"Does Derek know you stopped?"

"No," I admitted. "I've told him that they always say no."

"Doctor," she ordered. "Now."

"It's probably nothing," I said. "Just a stomach ache. People get them all the time."

She pulled out her cell. "I'm calling my doctor and scheduling an appointment."

I sighed. Nothing I could say was going to convince her. I waited as she talked. When she hung up, she said,

"Well, she's booked today, but she's got an appointment early tomorrow morning. Around eight."

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve," I said.

"She always remains open for a few hours on the holiday just in case," Emily explained. "So, tomorrow morning you are dragging your ass to the doctors and you are getting checked out."

"Fine," I said, "But when it turns out to be nothing, I told you so."

…,,,...

We started home after another hour of unsuccessful Christmas shopping. I still had three days before he got home, so wasn't worried. As we walked, we past the pet shop and I froze. I turned my head and looked inside. In the small kennel in the window, there were four little golden retriever puppies. One caught my eye. He was the most energetic of the group. In his mouth, he had a ball and was being chased by the other three.

"Isn't he cute?" I said.

I went inside and walked over to where the puppies were playing. They instantly noticed that somebody new was in their presence and they rushed over. I reached inside and they licked my hand.

"Would you like one?" a man asked, walking over from the register.

"No, thank you. I'm just looking," I said politely.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'd hurry. They are going fast. I sold three of them this morning."

I nodded. He walked back to the counter and I kneeled down.

"You're so cute," I said to the bouncing one. "You're just like Noah, before he got all lazy."

He wagged his little tail and licked my face eagerly. I laughed. "I just want to take you home with me. I doubt Derek would want me to bring another dog home, though. Oh well."

I petted him one last time and walked back out. I thought about that little puppy all the way home. _ I wonder how Noah would react to another dog. _

…,,,…

"Okay, bring on the popcorn," Emily commanded from the couch.

"Okay, okay," I said. "It's here."

I set it down on the coffee table and Emily went straight for it. She plopped each piece one by one into her mouth. I grabbed the remote and pushed play. I don't normally watch romantic movies, by Emily wanted to watch The Notebook, so I humored her. After giving each other pedicures and manicures, which I desperately needed, Emily mixed together that looked horrible and smelled ten times worse to put on our faces. I didn't want to, but Emily had held me down and applied it to my face. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, though I could barely breathe from the stench. Luckily, she allowed me to wash it off after ten minutes. I didn't see much of a difference, but she claimed my face glowed with new found radiance.

After the movie, Emily left and I crawled into bed. I made sure to set my alarm and I drifted off.

…,,,…

I flipped through the dated issue of People magazine and sighed. I quickly glanced at my watch and back down at the article. The doctor was prompt on seeing me, but getting my results back was taking forever. The examination, if you want to call it that, was pretty quick and easy. She asked some questions, which I answered and drew some blood. She then had me go out into the waiting room to wait for my results.

"Ms. Saunders?"

I looked up.

"You can come in," the doctor said.

I followed her inside and sat down in the chair next to her desk. She grabbed a file and walked over.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

She smiled. "Nothing that can't be taken care of with a little bed rest. You see, everything you're experiencing can easily be explained by stress."

"Stress can make me sick?"

"Yes it can. Being overly stressed not only affects the mind, but the body as well."

"So, the throwing up?" I asked.

"Just stress," she said.

"And the stomach aches?" I asked.

She nodded. "Now, like I said before, bed rest is the best course of action for this kind of thing. I want you to rest. Do not get out of bed except to use the bathroom."

"For how long?" I asked.

"At least a week," she said.

"A week?" I said. "But I have to work."

"Ms. Saunders, your body has been under a great deal of stress. It needs time to recover," she said.

I sighed. "Alright. Thank you for seeing me."

I stood up and left the room. Grabbing my coat, I walked outside. Luckily the doctor's office wasn't far from the apartment, so I could easily walk. I thought about what she had said. No getting out of bed. That would be hard considering I was alone in the apartment. I'd ask Emily, but I know she was leaving tonight to spend tomorrow with her family.

Sighing, I pulled my coat tighter around me and concentrated on where I was walking. Traffic was less than usual. Normal, for this time of year. However, come New Years, the streets would flood with people who can't wait to see the ball drop. I used to go to Time Square with my parents before they got divorced. After, however, it didn't work out.

As I passed the pet shop we'd stopped in yesterday, I stopped. Looking in the window, I saw one solitary puppy sitting by himself in the kennel. I knew it was the same puppy from yesterday that had caught my heart. Standing tall, I smiled. The bell dinged when I opened the door and the man from yesterday looked up from his paper.

"Back again?" he asked, with a smile. "You're in luck. We've got one left."

"I'll take him," I said.

He nodded and stepped off his stool. As we passed by an arrangement of collars and leashes, he grabbed one of each and tore off the cardboard. He looked back at me and said, "Consider it a gift. It's the holidays."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He opened the door of the kennel and the puppy looked over. When he saw people, he rushed over, wagging his little tail as fast as he could. I laughed at his eagerness. After the man fastened the collar and leash on him, the puppy was lifted out and set on the ground. I accepted the leash from the man and we walked over to the counter. After paying him, I led the puppy out with me.

The puppy didn't seem to notice the cold or snow as he bounced around, happy to be out of the small kennel. He strained against the leash and I smiled. He was so eager. Just like Noah. My smile faltered as I remembered Derek and Noah. Noah really did need and friend, but I didn't really know how Derek would react to me getting him another dog. Would he like him? Or would he be angry that I didn't ask him first. I couldn't imagine Derek getting angry about it, but he might still make me return him.

I shook off the feeling. Walking into the apartment building, I led the puppy upstairs. When we got to the door, I unlocked in and went inside. Unclipping the leash, I allowed him to go explore his new home.

"Hmm," I said to myself. "He needs a name. Something to go with Noah."

I pondered over this as I fixed myself some soup and tea and carried them over to the couch. Curled up with a blanket wrapped around me, I breathed in the delicious scent of the soup. I was starving. Flipping on the TV, I snuggled farther into the couch and sighed. Relaxing might not be that bad.

…,,,…

**Derek's POV:** **(That night.)**

I picked at the Christmas cracker Hannah had given me. I had never liked the thing. It was just a family tradition. I glanced at everybody. They were engrossed in their presents and were laughing. I tucked the unopened cracker inside one of my bags and stood up.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," I excused myself.

"Your loss," Simon said.

Megan reached up and put a paper crown on his head. He turned to her and gathered her up in his arms, smiling. I grabbed my presents and headed up to my room, setting them down next to my suitcase. I started to get ready for bed when my phone started to ring. I grabbed it and saw Chloe's name in the caller id.

"You're still up?" I asked instead of a greeting.

"Just going to bed now," she answered. "I went to the doctors today."

"And? Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "I did it to myself. I've been under so much stress that I made myself sick. I just need to stay bed-bound for the next week. I'm not allowed to get up unless using the bathroom. It should be alright, except…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what was supposed to come after and I felt guilty. She was supposed to stay in bed, but she had no one there to take care of her.

"I'll be okay," she said. "I should get going. Got a lot of rest to catch up on."

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Mmm hmm," she said. "Night."

I could hear the sleep in her voice. "Good night."

I stuffed the phone in my pocket and glanced at my watch. It was only 10:30. I quickly packed my suitcase and lugged it down the stairs. Everybody looked up and gave me a questioning look.

"Leaving already?" Dad asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Something just came up at home," I said. "Simon, I need the present."

He looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. He stood up and walked around me, heading upstairs. He came back down a minute later with a wrapped gift.

"No peaking," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I said goodbye to my family and left. Noah hopped into the backseat and stretched out. I pulled onto the highway and headed south towards home.

…,,,…

Three hours later, I opened the door to the apartment. It was just as I had left it. Nothing was broken. Heading off towards the bedroom, I opened the door, wanting nothing more than to curl up around Chloe. As I stepped inside, I froze. She wasn't alone in the bed.


	15. Rapist Prevention

**You guys are great. Simply wonderful. I couldn't ask for better readers. *Wipes away tear.* Anyway, the response to the last was amazing. **

_**Previously**__: Three hours later, I opened the door to the apartment. It was just as I had left it. Nothing was broken. Heading off towards the bedroom, I opened the door, wanting nothing more than to curl up around Chloe. As I stepped inside, I froze. She wasn't alone in the bed. _

Curled up at Chloe's feet was a little yellow ball of fur. Scratch that, a little yellow _breathing _ball of fur. I looked down at Noah, whose ears were perked and was sniffing the air. He creeped forward, his ears alert. I watched him edge toward the bed until he was standing alongside it. He sampled the air and then peeked over the edge of the bed. He carefully put him front paws on the bed and leaned over the thing invading his bed. He sniffed at it and yelped when the thing lifted its head and he scrambled back to me, hiding behind my legs. I looked down at him and shook my head.

"Some guard dog you are," I murmured.

I looked back up and saw Chloe was sitting up and looking at me, giving me her cutest sleep-confused face.

"Derek?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at her feet.

"Umm," she said nervously. "Merry Christmas?"

Before I could react, the puppy raced off the bed and ran towards me. He couldn't stop, though, and ended up tripping. He rolled into my legs and then looked up at me. Noah stuck his head out and when he saw the puppy, he put his ears back. The puppy, however, took one look at Noah and ran his tongue up the side of his face. The look on Noah's face was priceless. He stared at the puppy like it was some kind of alien.

"You got me a dog for Christmas?" I asked Chloe.

She bit her lip and nodded. In a small voice, she said, "I thought Noah could use a friend. And it sounded like a good idea at the time."

When I didn't say anything, she looked down at her lap. "I can take him back if you want."

I looked down at it and sighed. Leaning down, I scratched behind its ears and it licked my hand. Noah stuck his head out farther and their noses made contact. Noah pulled back and sneezed loudly, covering my arm dog snot. Next to me, the puppy scrunched up its nose and returned the sneeze. I looked at it and threw back my head, laughing. I rubbed the puppies head and stood up. Chloe was looking at me, a question on her eyes. My smile eased the worried look off her face and she smiled back.

I went into the bathroom and washed my arm off. When I was convinced that it was disinfected, I went back into the bedroom and pulled my shirt off. I tossed it into the basket and my pants followed. Slipping into bed next to Chloe, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She turned around so that she was facing me and buried her face into my chest. Noah jumped up on the bed next to me and settled into a ball. The puppy tried to jump up, but the bed was a little too high. Instead, he ended up grabbing the blanket in his teeth while jumping to hold himself up and then pulling it with him when he went back down. I looked down at Chloe and she gave me an apologetic smile. I sat up and looked at floor on the end of the bed. A little head pushed through the mound of blankets and his tongue hung out with he saw me. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it back on top of the bed. Next, I grabbed the puppy and set it down next to Noah. I settled back down next to Chloe and pulled the blankets over us.

"You're going to have your hands full," she said.

"He's half your problem," I murmured, burying my face in her hair. "What's his name, anyway?"

"He's _your _Christmas present," she said. "You're supposed to name him."

"You bought him. You name him," I said.

She was silent for a few minutes. "I think he looks like a Charlie."

"Charlie?"

The puppy's head came up and looked at me. I looked down at Chloe and she giggled. "I think he agrees."

"Alright," I said. "Charlie it is."

"Derek?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come back early?" she asked.

"To make sure you keep your butt in this bed," I said.

"You didn't have to," she said. "You still had a few days left with your family."

"I had enough time," I said. "We did the presents and crackers and all the other things we needed to do."

"Crackers?"

"Christmas cracker," I said.

She gave me a confused look.

"You've never done it?" I asked.

She shook her head. I sat up and got out of bed. I searched through one of my bags and pulled out the silver object. Getting back into bed, I pulled the blanket up around me.

"What do you do?" she asked when I handed it to her.

"You pull the two ends and out comes a little toy or something. And a crown," I explained.

"You pull one," she said.

I grabbed one end and she grabbed the other. I smiled when she closed her eyes and tilted her head away.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. "On the count of three."

"One, two, three."

One three, we both pulled and she gasped when hers was the end that came off. She looked down at the bed to see what had fallen out. Lifting the little toy car, she smiled. She looked inside the tube and pulled out the green paper crown.

"I like Christmas crackers," she said. "Can we do that again?"

"I only had the one," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder where to get them," she murmured to herself.

I shook my head and lay back down. Closing my eyes, I breathed out deeply. I felt something touch my head and I cracked one eyes open. Chloe had put the crown awkwardly on my head. I looked over at her and caught her smile before she turned to put the empty cracker and the car on the nightstand. I waited until she had settled herself against me. When I was sure she was done moving around, I pulled the crown off my head and put it on hers. She laughed and looked up at me.

"It looks better on you," I said.

"But it matches your eyes," she argued, putting it back on my head.

We exchanged the crown a few more times before I reached over and put it on Noah. He looked over at us and I could swear he rolled his eyes. When Chloe wrapped her arms around me chest and sighed, I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek against it.

…,,,…

Pulling out a large mixing bowl from the cupboard, I set it down on the counter and went in search of the measuring cups. Chloe's rearranging of the kitchen had made me have to learn again where everything was. I finally found them and then went in search of the ingredients. Noah nudged my hand and I looked down.

"Sorry, boy," I said. "No bacon today."

He wandered off, grumbling his disappointment. Charlie was content to run around my legs as I walked. I was amazed at the similarities between Charlie and Noah when he was a puppy. It was as if Charlie was his clone. He was, however, clumsier than Noah was. He kept tripping over his feet and hitting my legs.

With the 'help' of Noah and Charlie, I whipped up a batch of pancakes, because I knew that they were Chloe's favorite. I filled a plate and put in onto a tray. I also poured her a glass of orange juice and set on the tray.

"I'm missing something," I mumbled.

The toaster went off and I said, "Ahh"

I grabbed out the toast and quickly buttered it. Once the tray was ready, I picked it off and headed toward the bedroom. Chloe was just waking up with I walked in. When she saw what I was holding, she smiled.

"You made me breakfast," she said.

I set it in her lap. "That's what I came home for. You eat. I'm going to go clean up."

She grabbed my arm as I started to get leave. I turned back to look at her.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

I nodded and settled down next to her. She leaned against me and started eating. As soon as the pancake hit her tongue, her eyes closed and she smiled as she let out an appreciative moan.

"Did I ever tell you that you make the best pancakes?" she asked, taking another bite.

"Family recipe," I said. "My grandma taught me."

"Why do I have a hard time picturing you in the kitchen cooking with your grandma?" she said.

"Hey, I like food," I said. I plucked a piece of cut up pancake and plopped it in my mouth. "And I was the only one willing. Simon and Tori were always hanging out with friends and I had nothing to do."

"You didn't have friends?" she asked.

"I didn't make friends easily," I said. "I still don't. Back then, I had Simon. That was enough for me. But whenever he hung out with his friends, I always stayed back. I didn't like them and the feeling was mutual."

"You must have been very lonely," she said.

"I got used to it," I said. "Besides, if I didn't hang out in the kitchen, you wouldn't be having sex with a pancake."

She choked. "I am not having sex with a pancake."

"I heard that moan," I said, smirking.

"That was not a sex moan," she argued. Her face went red when she realized what she said and she looked back down at the tray.

"Hmm," I murmured.

I found myself drawn into the small curve of her neck. I leaned down and gently kissed her bare skin. She sighed and leaned back.

"This is going to be a long week," I murmured against her skin.

"What's this week?" she asked, too preoccupied with the sensation of my lips against her skin to understand what I was talking about.

"Your bed rest," I said.

"Oh," she said "The doctor never said I couldn't-"

"You're resting," I ordered. "Besides…"

I leaned down to her ear. "Absence makes the heart grow stronger."

"You going to make this week a living hell, aren't you?" she asked.

"How so?" I asked.

"If you don't stop nuzzling my neck, I don't think I'll be able to wait a whole week," she said, her eyes closing.

Her lips parted in a silent gasp and my hand travelled around her waist and under her shirt. I watched her face as my hand traveled up, expecting to feel the bottom of her bra. I was surprised when my hand made contact with her bare breast.

I smirked and whispered against her ear, "Someone has a naughty side."

"I do not," she gasped when I cupped her breast.

"Hmm, there is a lacy, powder blue bra in my dresser drawer that says otherwise," I said.

She eyes snapped open. "You _did _take it!"

"I never said I didn't," I said. "You just never asked."

"That's one of my favorites," she said.

"Mine too," I smiled.

"I looked all over for it," she said, accusatory.

"You just had to ask," I said. "I would have told you where it was."

"Can I have it back?"

"No," I said. "I've grown rather fond of it."

"Derek," she said.

"I'll consider it," I said. "But if I do, I have to be the one to take it off."

My hand traveled lower and I the top of her panties. Her eyes closed again as I maneuvered my hand inside. She bit back a moan as I ran my finger along her entrance.

"Let it out," I whispered huskily. "I want to hear you."

This time when I pressed my finger inside an inch, she gasped and rolled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Derek," she moaned.

I pushed in farther and added a second finger. She let out another gasp and I watched her face as I pulled my fingers out and ran them up. When I found the right spot, she pressed her head back and dug her fingernails into my bare leg. I ignored the pain and continued. I loved watching her lost control. Her eyes squeezed tight and I knew I was close. Her breathing became ragged and she continued to moan my name, over and over, each time becoming longer as she tried to hold on.

At the moment I knew she was almost there, I pulled back and her eyes flew open. She looked at me. I smirked down at her. I pushed my finger back inside and she smiled, leaning back against me again. I pulled out again and I knew she was getting testy. She opened her mouth to protest when I plunged my fingers in and she cried out. I watched her orgasm go through her. She was mesmerizing. When it was over, she opened her eyes, she gave me a mischievous look which said she was planning something. It was proven when she ran her hand up my thigh and brushed against me. I gasped and glared down at her. She smiled innocently and her hand brushed against me again.

"You little minx," I growled.

I flipped around so that I was hovering above her. She gave me a self-satisfied grin and ran her fingers up my chest.

"I thought I was on bed rest," she said.

She reached up and kissed my throat. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as she explored me with her mouth. When she pushed me onto my back, I let her. Who was I to say no to her? After all, it _was _Christmas. I kept my eyes closed and tried to keep my breathing steady and she traveled lower. I gripped the sheets when she pulled my boxers down and off so that I wouldn't grab her and flip her over. She kissed my inner thigh and then the other. I could feel her hair brush against me and I moaned when I felt her mouth. This was something we had never done before. I had never asked because I wanted it to be her choice and I would be happy either way. Right now, I was fucking skippy. I knew when we started that she wasn't very experienced, but damn could she use her mouth.

I didn't last long. She was too good. I cried out her name as I gripped the sheets. When I could finally make sense of anything, I looked down at her. She was giving me another self-satisfied look. I pulled her up and held her against me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Based on the fact that you still can't breathe, it was worth it," she said.

I let out a breathy laugh. "If you want to feel powerful, you go right ahead. I won't complain."

She gently rubbed her fingers against my chest. "I think Christmas is my new favorite holiday."

"I'd have to agree with you," I said. "I still have to give you your present."

"We have all day," she said. "I'm too comfortable right now. You make a good bed."

"And you make a good blanket," I said.

"I could spend all day just lying here with you," she said. "I've never done that before."

"What? Spent all day in bed with someone?"

"Mmm hmm," she said.

"This is a good day to do it," I said. "But we're missing something."

She looked up. "Triple fudge."

"I'll get it," I said. I got out and reached for my pants.

"No. Don't," she said. "I like the view."

I laughed and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed the small ice cream container and a spoon and headed back. Chloe was lying on her side, sporting a sexy grin. I stopped to admire the view.

"There's something not fair about this arrangement," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm standing here, stark nude, and you're still dressed," I said.

"So?" she asked.

"So," I said. "If you want your ice cream, you're going to have even up the score here."

She shook her head and smiled. Sitting up, she pulled off her shirt and my eyes instantly traveled down. I followed her hands down until she gripped the edge of her panties. I caught her eye. She slowly pulled them down and dropped them on the floor, leaving me with one amazing view.

"Now," she said. "You could stand there and admire the view. Or, you can come here and experience it firsthand."

I grinned at her boldness. She had definitely changed from when I first met her and I have to say I liked it. Gone was the nervous woman who had stood at my door just a month ago. In her place was a confidant being that stripped nude in front of my appreciative eyes and then seductively invited me to bed. And because right now I was ruled by what definitely wasn't my brain, I wandered into her web.

…,,,…

I quietly unlocked the door and slipped into the apartment. I wasn't sure if Chloe was awake or not, but I didn't want her knowing that I had left, even if it was only for half an hour. Clutching my prize in my hands, I started towards the bedroom. However, as I passed the phone, I noticed a blinking light signaling a new message. Wondering who would be leaving me a message, I pushed the button and listened.

"Hi, Derek," Hannah's voice came over the machine, "I know I just saw you last night, but there's been a change in the wedding date. I know, again. We've moved it a week earlier, so it's now the 15th. I hope you can still make it. Also, I was wondering if you could pass on the date change to Chloe. I just thought it would be easier to leave one message instead of two. Anyway, I hope you're having a good Christmas day. We're sure missing you here."

The machine beeped as the message stopped playing. I shook my head and the date change and continued to the bedroom. Of course she was changing it again. As much as I loved my cousin, she could be a little scatterbrained. Though I had a feeling that the date change had something to do with her asswipe of a fiancé. She had seemed really happy that the date was finally set, another change is not only a little sudden, but a little suspicious.

As I got to the bedroom door, I stopped. Noah and Charlie were sleeping in front of it. Noah raised his head when he heard me coming and he gave me a look that clearly said 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

I opened the door and they rushed inside. I stuck my head in and saw that Chloe was still sleeping. However, when a certain dog pounced on the bed, he collided with her legs and she sprung awake. Charlie, not to be left out, tried to follow Noah up and ended up having a repeat of last night. The blanket came down with him.

Chloe saw that it was only Noah who had woken her and smiled. She started to rub her eyes when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"What is that?" she asked, looking down at the paper bag in my hands.

"Part one of your present," I said. "Do you want them now, or later?"

"Gimme," she said, holding out her hands.

I laughed at her childish innocence and brought the bag over to her. She took it from my hands and I sat down on the edge of bed and watched her as she pulled out the box of Christmas crackers. Her face lit up.

"You bought me some?"

"You really liked the first one, so I thought I'd get you some of your own," I said.

"Can I open them?" she asked.

"It's your present," I said. "Do with it what you want."

"I think I'm going to save it for later," she said.

"Suit yourself," I said.

"So what about part two?" she asked.

"Oh, right."

I stood up and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out the wrapped box and brought it over to her. She waited until I settled down next to her before she carefully unwrapped the box. When she had the contents revealed, she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, grabbing for the box. "What is it?"

I took one look at it and groaned.

"The pocket sized rapist kit?" she read the brightly decorated words.

"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled.

"Are you trying to tell me you'd prefer I change my profession?" she asked, a smile gracing her face.

"I think he meant 'rapist prevention'," I sighed.

"Who?" she asked.

"Simon," I said. "He wanted to make the present more showy or something."

"What exactly is the present?" she asked.

I gestured for her to open it and she looked down. Finding the edge of the box, she pulled the end out and looked inside.

"What is this?" she asked.

She pulled out the items one by one and looked down at them.

"I thought," I said. "That you'd feel safer if you had something to protect yourself with. You know, against your boss. I know you feel uncomfortable around him and I thought that maybe having something like that would help you feel more at ease. I know, it's stupid. But it's important that you're safe. I don't like having to wor-"

I was cut off by her lips, which she securely latched to mine. I sighed gently at the feeling of her against me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, prolonging the feeling. She seemed to understand, because she grabbed onto the front of my shirt and clung. When she pulled back, she only left enough room between our lips to speak.

"Thank you," she softly uttered. "You have no idea what it means to me to have someone care so much about my safety."

I gently caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'll always care about you."

Her eyes started to glisten and I knew that tears were going to fall. I pulled her back to me and kissed her deeply. She covered my cheek with her hand I felt her tears run down and hit my cheek. I pulled her into my lap and held her, not breaking the connection between our lips. When the connection finally broke, she buried her head in my chest and I felt her tears soak into my shirt and I knew that they were something she had been holding in for a while.

She fell asleep shortly after her tears ran out, but I didn't relinquish my hold on her. I cradled her in my arms and stared down at her sleeping face. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from her, how was I supposed to leave her. She just felt so…right. Holding her in my arms, I wondered what it would be like to go back to how it was before. Just me and Noah, or me, Noah, and Charlie. Having someone to talk to, even if it is a dog, is nice, but having a conversation…. And waking up next to someone who doesn't immediately lick your face. I sighed deeply and leaned my head back so that it hit the headboard. _This isn't going to be easy._

**Okay, so the last part had a completely different vibe than the first half. Sorry about that, I wrote the first half hours after I update the last chapter and I got stuck. Oh well. Que sera sera. **


	16. You're Such A Pervert

**I'm sorry for the wait. When I started to write this, I got a cold and I kept getting headaches. Then I decided to update all my stories at once, and that took awhile to write. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just a filler and it was s hard to write for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV (a few days later):**

Derek looked up from his cup of coffee and gave me a look that clearly told me that I was too happy this early in the morning. I just ignored him and continued to get breakfast together. This was the first time I've really been out of a bed since Derek got home. He tried to keep me in it, but I refused. Tonight was New Year's Eve and I wasn't beginning the New Year stuck in bed.

"You know," he said. "If you keep bouncing around like that, you're just going to put yourself back into bed."

"There is no way I'm being trapped back in that bed," I said. "I've got bed sores, thank you very much."

He stood up from the table and walked up behind me. Leaning down to my ear, he murmured, "You're welcome for those…bed sores."

My head snapped back, but he was already walking towards the bedroom. I turned back to the pan of eggs, my face red. I could feel that familiar need that I always got around Derek. He kept his promise about allowing me to rest…to a degree. He refused actual sex because he didn't want to aggregate my stress, but that didn't mean he kept his hands to himself that entire time. That was one lesson he didn't seem to learn as a kid.

I snapped back to my scrambled eggs and shut off the stove. Filling each plate with half the pan, I turned to carry them to the table. Laughing at the minor road block in front of me, I stepped around the little ball of fur and walked to the table. Charlie followed me, stepping on my heels with each step. He was quickly becoming a well-loved member of the family. Derek made an instant connection with him, similar to his connection with Noah, the latter of which had decided that Charlie was his new scapegoat. A stolen sandwich half suddenly became Charlie's fault, at least in Noah's eyes.

"Breakfast's ready," I called to Derek.

He walked into the kitchen a few seconds later and took a seat.

"So," I said, pushing my eggs back and forth across the plate. "Got any plans for tonight?"

"If you're trying to get a surprise out of me, don't even bother," he answered.

I sighed and shoveled a forkful into my mouth.

"However," he said and I perked up. "We are going out tonight. As long as you're feeling up to it."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That would be the surprise," he said.

"Damn it," I mumbled. "Can I at least know what to wear?"

"Clothes would be preferable," he answered, an amused smile gracing his face. "I recommend pants. And make sure to bring a warm coat. And you will not be wearing those damn gloves. I'm surprised you haven't gotten frost bite yet."

"They are my favorite," I said in defense. "I've had them for years."

"And they have served their purpose. Now it is time for them to retire," he said. "We'll have a special ceremony."

He was mocking me on the last part and I responded in kind. I stuck my tongue out. He didn't steep to my level and finished off his breakfast. I looked down at plate in front of me and suddenly I wasn't very hungry. I divided the food into two piles and set it on the floor. Two black noses instantly shoved into a pile.

"I can't wait to get back to work," I said, standing up.

"You're not normal," Derek said.

"I'm serious," I said. "I haven't been to work in a week and I know I'm really behind. I have my usual orders and then I have that wedding I'm baking for. I'm glad that it was only moved a week so it doesn't screw me up much."

Derek got this look on his face when I mentioned the wedding I'm working on. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't a new topic. I had already discussed it with him after I got a call from the bride saying the date was changed. For some reason, Derek had looked confused when I got the call.

"Speaking of weddings," he said. "My cousin in getting married on January 15th and I'm planning on going."

"That's funny," I said. "That's the same date as the other wedding. Funny how that works out."

"Yeah, funny," he said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would consider coming with me."

I froze. "To a family thing? Are you sure that's okay? I mean, I'm not a member of your family. What will people think?"

"That I've brought someone with me," he said.

"Will I be sharing a room with you?" I asked.

"That was sort of the plan," he said.

"But won't it look weird if I'm sharing your room?"

"Not if I tell everyone that you're my girlfriend," he said.

"I don't know," I said.

He stood up and walked over to me. When I lowered my head, he gently eased it up with his finger under my chin.

"Please," he said, his voice soft. "I need you there."

I met his eyes and saw sincerity. Sighing heavily, I said, "If you need me."

He looked relieved and kissed my forehead. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

I watched him walk into the bedroom and I turned to Noah and Charlie, who were watching me intently from the empty plate.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I told them.

I walked over and picked up the plate, depositing it in the sink. Looking over at the clock, I sighed. I still had hours before tonight and despite finally being out of bed, I really had nothing to do. Heading over to the couch, I grabbed the remote and a blanket and wrapped myself up tightly. At least I could kill a few hours.

…,,,…

Adding the finishing touches to my outfit, I nodded to myself in the mirror. Derek hadn't said where we were going and he wasn't specific about what to wear, so I had no idea if what I had chosen was appropriate. A simple pair of jeans hugged my hips in a gentle embrace and I donned a light green sweater that my mom had sent me for Christmas. I left my hair down, but I added a small touch of eyeliner and my look was complete.

Walking out of the bathroom, I found Derek was still dressing. He was standing in front of the closet in only his shorts, so I leaned against the door frame and enjoyed the view. He merely glanced over his shoulder and continued. I felt confident about my clothing choice when he pulled on a pair of jeans and simple dark blue shirt. As soon as the hem of his shirt covered his chest, he said,

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I said. "_Now _will you tell me where we're going?"

"No," he said.

He walked out of the room and I followed him. He went over to the door and grabbed his coat from the hook. Noah looked up excitedly and Derek hesitated. He seemed to really be contemplating whether or not to bring them, but he ended up deciding against the idea. I slipped on my boots and coat and when I reached into my pocket for my gloves, I discovered they weren't there. I looked up at Derek, questioning. He reached into his pocket and drew out a brand new pair.

"What happened to my old ones?" I asked.

"They are being prepared for sacrifice," he said. "Just put on the new ones."

I did what I was told and he opened the door for me. Once he locked the door behind us, he led us out of the building and down the street, not once giving any hints as to where we were going. I followed silently and watched the snow fall gently around us. I had to admit, the new gloves really did work, not that I would tell Derek. I could still feel my fingers and we had been walking for at least ten minutes.

Derek led us across the street and stopped in front of building I didn't recognize. As soon as he opened the door, sound and heat burst out. It was a bar.

"You brought me to a bar?" I asked.

"Not just a bar," he said. "I told you I'd take you out when you got back. This place had great food. I used to come here all the time."

"Why'd you stop?" I asked as he led us over to the counter and pulled out one of the stools for me.

"Because I have something to come home to," he said.

I leaned up as kissed his cheek and he looked momentarily surprised before clearing his throat. The bar tender walked over and talked to Derek for a little while before taking our orders and walking away.

"I know it isn't the greatest place I could have taken you to," he said, "But I thought a good burger sounded more appealing than an overpriced restaurant where you pay more money to get less food."

"I don't mind," I said. "A burger sounds really good."

Derek passively scanned the room and something caught his attention. I followed his eyes and saw an empty pool table.

"Want to play?" he asked.

"I don't know how," I admitted.

"It's not hard," he said, standing up and grabbing my hand.

I followed after him and he grabbed two pool sticks from the wall. After testing them on the table, he deemed them worthy and handed me the shorter of the two. I waited patiently while he placed the balls on the table and racked them up. I didn't understand what he was doing as he swapped the balls into a specific order. They all looked the same to me. He grabbed the last ball, and lined it up at the other end of the table.

"Want to break?" he asked.

"Want to what?" I asked.

"Break," he said, "I'll show you."

He leaned over and lined up the end of his stick with the white ball. Drawing it back, he shot forward and the ball flew, slamming into the other balls and exploding them across the table.

"Your turn," he said.

"Uh…"

"I'll help," he said. "Come here."

I hesitantly walked over and he stood behind me and pointed to the table.

"What you want to do is hit one of the balls into the pocket," he said. "It doesn't matter which one yet."

I awkwardly tried to hold my stick like he did, but ended up smacking myself in the head with it. I jumped when Derek's arms wrapped around me and he grabbed my hands. Leaning me over, he positioned my arms, but he didn't move back. Something clicked and I smiled.

"_This _is why you wanted to play," I said, "You're such a pervert."

"You fell for it," he said. "Now just pushed the stick forward and hit the ball."

I did what he said and the white ball hit a green one and it went into the pocket. Surprised, I jumped up and threw my arms around Derek's neck. He laughed at my reaction and stepped back.

"Now do it again," he said.

"What? But I just did it," I said.

"And you got it in," he said, "You go again. But this time, you can only get stripes."

I nodded and determinedly aimed my stick like he showed me. However, when I pushed it forward, I underestimated the force behind it because the ball actually shot off the table and rolled across the floor. The room cheered and my face turned red. Behind me, Derek threw back his head and laughed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me right there in front of everyone. The cheering got louder. I pulled back, smiling.

He pulled back and walked over to pick up the ball and then took his turn. We continued on and by the time our food was finished, the game was over. Derek was the obvious winner, but it was closer than I expected. I only had two balls left when he shot the eight ball in. He replaced the sticks and led me over to where our food was waiting. I hungrily bit into my burger and closed my eyes in ecstasy.

"I told you it was good," Derek said.

"We have to eat here more often," I said.

"Just wait until you try the wings," he said. "You'll be begging for more."

"I can't wait," I said.

"We should do this more," he said, "Go out."

"I vote for here," I said.

"I'll second that," he said.

We finished eating and Derek looked at the clock. He threw down some money and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he said. "We're going to be late."

"Late to where?" I asked. "I thought this was the surprise."

"This was the promise I made you," he said. "Not the surprise."

He led my down the streets and into the busier part of the city. When I realized where we were going, I gripped his hand tighter. He led me past the crowds of cars and people and to the action. Time Square was exactly as I remembered it at New Years. I looked up at the ball just waiting to drop. And like magic, we were exactly on time. The countdown began and we counted together. When it got to ten, everybody got excited. I breathlessly counted down to zero and Derek's lips gently captured mine in an unforgettable kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his warmth.

When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. There was so much I wanted to say at that moment. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to tell him that I wanted this again, many times. Us starting the new year together. But I didn't. I didn't want to ruin the moment. So instead, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I listened to the gentle pounding of his heart.

**I'm sorry about the filler. The next chapter will have more action, I promise. The next chapter is a major chapter. **


	17. Two Tiny Pluses

**And I am back. Like I said in the last chapter, this one is pretty major. I've been looking forward to it for a while. And I know that I made a mistake with one of the last names. Just go with it. And yes, he is who you think he is. **

**I've jumped ahead to the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

Staring out the car window at the passing scenery, I couldn't help thinking that this was a very bad idea. I tried not to, but I kept telling myself that I should have stayed home, that something was going to happen. I made sure to make a list of everything I needed to bring and I even checked three times to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I didn't leave the oven on or the door unlocked. And I finished all my orders at the bakery. And yet, something didn't seem right. I snuck a glance over at Derek, who was staring straight ahead at the road. He seemed at ease. The only one in the car who was feeling worse than me was Charlie, who was not enjoying his ride in the pet carrier. It was Noah's old one from when he was a puppy. It was big enough for Charlie to stand up and move around a little and Derek had made sure to make it as comfortable as possible. It even had a brand new portable dog cushion in it just for Charlie. However, being behind bars, no matter how comfortable, was not suitable for him. He wanted to be outside of it with Noah, who was asleep on the seat next to him, without a pet carrier.

Charlie let out a small whine and Derek glanced back. "Sorry, buddy. You gotta stay in there until I'm confident you won't mistake anything in here for a tree."

I sympathetically reached back and stuck my fingers through the bars. Charlie sniffed at my fingers and licked at the grease residue from the fries I ate an hour ago. Still having some left, I grabbed the rest out of the bag and stuck them one-by-one as an apology for sticking him in the carrier. Noah raised his head as I stuck the last fry into Charlie's mouth and looked at me expectantly. I awkwardly patted him on the head and turned to face forward, my guilt escalating that I didn't have anything to give Noah. The guilt along with the uneasiness of this wedding was starting to make my stomach ache and I felt a little nauseous.

Derek reached over and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed my palm in a comforting gesture.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. "You're starting to look a little green."

"I think I'm just having a little carsickness. Can I crack a window?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he said. "If you need me to stop, just say so. We're a little early anyway."

"The window should be fine, thanks," I said.

I lowered the glass enough so I could get a little fresh air circulating. Taking a few deep breaths, I expected the nausea to subside. However, a truck ahead sped forward and the strong odor of burning diesel was sucked in though the window and my uneasiness escalated into a headache. Quickly shutting the window, I leaned my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes. Moments later, I felt the car turn slightly and start to decelerate. My eyes cracked open and I saw that Derek had pulled off onto an exit. Lifting my head to look around, I saw that he was pulling into a small town off the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Do we need gas?"

"_You_ need a break," he said. "You don't look well and I don't want you to get sick on the way."

"Derek, I'm fine," I protested. "Really. You don't need to stop."

"Yes, I do," he said. "And no, you aren't. You're looking flushed and queasy. Besides, I figure the boys could use a break."

I stopped my next protest before it could reach my lips. I couldn't argue with the last part. They _could_ use a little time to stretch their legs. Charlie especially. So, instead of continuing on with my argument, I kept my mouth shut. In actuality, I was relieved that Derek was stopping and having an excuse that wasn't revolved around my needs was a lucky shot. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the car ride before there were consequences.

Derek pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. There was only one other car in the lot besides ours, which meant it was bound to be pretty empty inside. As soon as Derek killed the engine, I silently breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Stepping out into the cold, but fresh air, I gulped it in and leaned against the car for support.

"Why don't you go on in and get us table," Derek suggested. "I'll just give the boys a little time to run around and then I'll be right in."

I nodded and pushed myself off the car. With a wobbly start, I walked to the door. I glanced back once to see Derek putting the leash on Noah and then attempting to put one on Charlie. Shaking my head at scene, I stepped up to the door and pushed. Inside was warm and a variety of aromas surrounded me, which was in no way helping my nausea. A girl, who looked around sixteen, walked up to me.

"Just you today?" she asked.

"My friend will be in shortly," I answered. "Can you point me to the bathroom?"

"Just to your left," she said. "I'll have your table ready for you."

"Thank you," I said.

I wasted no time heading into the small, bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I stepped up to the sink and gripped the sides. Leaning my head down, I took deep breaths and tried to steady myself. I squeezed my eyes clothes and swallowed the feeling of my fries making their way back up. This was worse than when I was stressed. It wasn't random vomiting, it was full-body nausea. I held as still as I could in hopes that it would pass. Lifting my head, I groaned. Derek was right. I _did _look a little green. My normally pale face was red, and not from the cold air.

From outside the bathroom, I heard the ding of the bell as someone entered the building. I didn't need to look to know it was Derek and that if I wasn't out their soon, he would start to worry. Splashing some cold water over my face, I patted if off and headed out to meet him. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open and smiled.

"How did it go?" I asked as we walked over to the table.

"I never knew how _calm_ Noah is compared to Charlie," he said. "The first thing Charlie did was bolt. I nearly dropped the leash."

"They're okay now, though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're back in the car," he answered. "Much to Charlie's dismay."

He looked down at the menu and flipped it open. The thought of eating brought back the nausea and I tried to make it seem like I was looking at it. After a minute, the girl walked over to the table and kept her eyes on Derek.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, her eyes plastered on him.

"I'll just take a water, thanks," he said, not looking up from the menu.

"Same," I said.

She sighed adoringly at him and then walked back to the kitchen.

I bit back a smile and said, "I think you have an admirer."

"Who?" he asked, looking up.

I gestured over to the kitchen and he looked over, confusion etched on his face.

"The waitress," I clarified.

"What about her?"

"She was practically worshiping the ground you walk on," I said.

He just shook his head. "You're exaggerating."

"Just wait until she gets back," I said. "She never took her eyes off you."

His eyes moved over my shoulder and I knew that she was coming back. He made eye contact with me and I raised an eyebrow, covering my smile with my hand. The waitress set down the glasses, almost spilling mine on me when she set it down on the silverware. Derek reached out and grabbed it before it tipped and his hand momentarily brushed against hers. She started giggling uncontrollably. I nudged him with my foot and his eyes shot up to mine. When he saw the amused look on my face, he narrowed his eyes and gave me a look of annoyance. This only added to my amusement.

The girl finally stopped giggling and attempted to smile seductively. "Are you ready to order?"

I was positive that she was hoping he ordered her on a silver platter and this time I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. She didn't seem to notice I was even here anymore, but Derek kicked me under the table. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send a message.

"I'll take a burger," he said.

"Would you like fries with that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

She tore her eyes away from him and looked at me, her eyes narrowing. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _What's got her panties in a wad?_ Realization dawned on me and I couldn't stop the grin from growing slowly. Biting my lip to contain my laughter, I said,

"I'll just take a salad."

"You sure?" Derek asked. "You didn't eat much earlier."

I turned to him. I reached out and softly stroked his hand. Surprise flashed across his face and then settled for masked confusion.

"I'm sure, _honey_," I said, "You know how I have to watch my diet. I can't eat anything that will harm the baby."

The confusion grew deeper before I saw his eyes widen and then the corners of his lips twitched. He grew serious and he laid his other hand over mine and looked me straight in the eye. I could just see the laugher in his eyes.

"You're right, sweetheart," he said. "We can't take any risks."

I looked over at the waitress and smiled. She looked from our hands to my stomach, which was completely flat, and she huffed. Glaring daggers at me, she turned and stormed into the kitchen. I bit my lip to hold back the laughter until the door had swung shut.

"Did she really deserve that?" Derek asked, smiling.

"You can't tell me that you didn't see it," I said.

"Okay, yeah, I noticed," he said. "But she's just a kid. It wasn't like I was going to encourage her."

"She didn't need it," I said. "She was doing just fine all on her own."

He rolled his eyes. "On another note, a salad? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

He studied my face before nodding and leaning back in his seat. I leaned back in my seat and rested my hand against my flat stomach, wishing there would be a small bump there. The kitchen door opened and the girl walked past us with the only other customer's order. As soon as the smell hit me, I sucked in a deep breath to keep my morning's meal down. Derek looked over at me, concerned. I shook my head and breathed through my mouth so the smell couldn't hit me as strong. From behind me, I heard the slight clicking of heels and an older woman walked up to me. She set a plate of crackers in front of me and smiled warmly.

"I thought you could use these," she said. "They help with the morning sickness."

I didn't bother correcting her and thanked her instead. I wondered why she assumed I had morning sickness, but stuck it in the back of my mind and began nibbling on the crackers, relieved when they actually helped. I smiled reassuringly at Derek as he caressed my hand, gently stroking his thumbs over my knuckles.

When the girl finally arrived with our food, I made sure to breathe through my mouth. She set down Derek's and then glared at me as she slammed mine down onto the table. Derek gave me a 'you-deserved-it' look. I just smiled and stabbed a piece of salad with my fork, popping it into my mouth.

When we finished, Derek paid the bill and escorted me outside. I was clutching a to-go box with a quarter of Derek's burger, which I had convinced him to leave uneaten. He wasn't thrilled at the idea, but he went along with it. He probably thought my reasoning was ridiculous, but he kept his mouth shut. I wasn't planning on eating the burger. I needed it as a peace offer to Noah for not having any fries to give him earlier. I could not, however, convince Derek to leave any fries. He said that if he wasn't allowed to finish his burger, he at least got to finish his fries.

Opening the door, I pulled myself into my seat and pulled the door closed after me. Before buckling up, I opened the box and broke the burger into thirds. Giving Charlie the smaller piece because he already had fries earlier, I held out the bigger piece to Noah. He instantly inhaled it and licked his lips afterwards. He looked at Derek, waiting for his offer.

"You're spoiled," he said.

I turned around and buckled my seat belt, feeling slightly better. The headache and nausea had finally toned down enough that I could breathe normally and not have to concentrate on keeping my food down. After a little while, I felt my eyelids droop and I leaned my head against the window and let sleep take over.

…,,,…

I was jolted awake when the car hit a bump. Sitting up straight, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. We were driving down what looked like some sort of driveway which was surrounded by trees. When we broke the tree line, my eyes were met with a large, white house. A few cars were parked in front of it, which meant that we weren't the only ones here.

When Derek killed the engine, I swallowed. The reality was really sinking in. I was about to meet Derek's family. Derek, like expected, seemed completely fine about seeing his family. Noah was as excited as could be. He was jumping around on the seat as he waited for Derek to open the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped out into the cold air. The snow crunched beneath my shoes as I walked around the car to the back and opened it to get to our stuff. The sound of the car door preceded the sound of something large hitting the ground and taking off.

"Want me to get Charlie?" I asked.

"That'd be great," he answered. "I'll get the stuff."

"Oh, but I can-"

"I'll get the stuff," he repeated. He walked up behind me and teasingly said, "We don't want to do anything that would harm the baby."

I smacked him lightly in the arm and went to let Charlie loose. He was bouncing around in the carrier, shaking it in the seat. I turned it to face the door and opened the latch. As soon as he could, he bolted past me and into the snow. Shutting the door, I followed Derek up to the house. Noah followed behind and Charlie, not to be left out, made up the rear.

Derek opened the door and I relished the warmth that flooded out. He shut the door after us and set the suitcases on the floor. When he started to take off his coat, I followed suit and hung it up next to his. Laughter came from farther inside the house and I took a deep breath.

"Into the lion's den," I mumbled to myself.

Derek led the way. I followed slowly behind him and concentrated on his back. When he walked into what looked like the kitchen, all noise stopped. I lifted my head to see the table surrounded by people I didn't know, except for one blond man. They stared at us before another, older man cleared his throat.

"Well what do you know? I wasn't expecting two additions," he said, smiling warmly at me. I hesitantly returned the smile. He stood up and walked over, holding out his hand. "You must be Chloe."

I nodded and returned the handshake.

"I'm Kit," he said. "Derek's father."

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

He leaned down in front of Charlie. "And who is this?"

"My Christmas present," Derek said. "Dad, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is your food source for the weekend. Play nice."

I smiled at his remark. Kit reached out and petted him behind the ears before standing up.

"I'm going to take these upstairs," Derek said to me, gesturing to the suitcases. I nodded and awkwardly stood there.

"Well, I think a few introductions are in order," Kit said. He gestured to a slightly familiar woman sitting at the table, "Chloe, this is my sister, Heather. She's the mother of the bride. And this is my other son, Simon."

"We've met," I said, smiling at the man who was grinning broadly.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece," he joked. "No more running into human walls?"

"I've cut back," I joked back, amazed at how easy it was to feel comfortable joking with him.

"As interesting as the story behind your meeting may be, I think I'll pass on the grounds that I may regret it if I do," Kit said, going over to the counter and pulling the coffee pot closer.

"It's not _that_ bad," Simon said. "We met when she was moving in D's apartment. We just happened to bump into each other, literally."

I looked around the small kitchen and crossed my arms in front of me. It was a lot different from how I grew up. We moved around so much that having a cozy kitchen wasn't really an option. There was just enough time to get everything unpacked and used once before we were on our way again. But this…this was the complete opposite. This was where Derek grew up. From the day he got adopted into this family until the day he moved out, this was where he lived. He probably had so many memories here, in this one place. And the kitchen was evidence of that. From where I stood, I could see traces of Derek's existence. On the door frame just before entering the kitchen, there were a series of three lines that grew up as the children did. On the fridge, there were pictures stuck with magnets, including one of Derek holding a trophy and sporting a twelve-year-old smile.

The sound of footsteps interrupted my musings and I looked up to see a little girl enter the room and freeze. She was staring at the two canines at my feet. Noah took one look at her and charged. Charlie seemed to realize that this person was of great importance and followed right after. They didn't collide, though. Noah stopped as soon as he got to her and Charlie ran right into him. The little girl threw her arms around Noah's neck and then grinned at Charlie.

"Glad to see someone's making a good impression," Derek said as he walked into the room.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

"That's Charlie," Derek answered.

"Can I play with him?" she asked.

"That's why I brought him."

She smiled and raced out of the room with the dogs at her heels. Derek walked over to me and stood next to me, relieving some of the awkwardness. He looked at the people at the table and then over at Kit.

"No Tori?"

"Not this time," Kit answered. "She chose to stay in a hotel for the wedding."

"The same hotel that the wedding is at?" Derek asked.

"How did you guess?"

"It wasn't hard," Derek said. "Tori plus free booze equals bad decisions. And staying at the same place as the reception means that she can just lead men up to her room and go back for seconds."

Kit pushed the coffee pot back against the wall.

"Not thirsty?" Derek asked.

"I think you've just permanently killed my ability to digest properly," Kit answered.

Derek shrugged. "That doesn't mean it's not true."

"Yeah, and ever since she got dumped, I'm sure she's got an itch to be scratched," Simon said from the table.

"How about we end our discussion about my daughter's sexual life," Kit suggested.

"Your loss," Simon said. "Cause we can go on for hours."

"Please don't," Kit said, looking a little queasy.

His queasiness reminded me of my earlier nausea and the fact that the crackers had helped. I hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking. Crackers were proven to help with morning sickness. And if the nausea wasn't just random nausea, then at some point this weekend, I needed to actually break open one of those boxes and take a test. I didn't want to tell Derek yet, though. I didn't want to raise anyone's hope but mine until I was sure.

"So, what time do we have to be at the rehearsal tonight?" Derek asked.

"And what do we have to wear?" Simon chimed in.

"The rehearsal begins at seven, but we have to be there at six-thirty. And you don't need to wear anything special," Kit said. "Lord knows what you would spill if you wore your suit."

"Hey!" Simon said.

"Your six-year-old is more coordinated than you," Kit said.

I had to cough to suppress a laugh, but Derek nudged me and gave me a knowing smile. I smiled back and followed him as our little party moved into another room, which turned out to be a living room. Derek drew me besides him when we sat down onto a couch. As soon as everybody else was seated, conversation continued. Not knowing half of what they were discussing, I politely listened and nodded at appropriate moments. Before long, I had some understanding and was even able to provide my own feedback.

After an hour, I excused myself. Heading upstairs, I looked for Derek's room. I found it on the first try and slipped inside. My suitcase was laying next to the bed. Rummaging through it, I found the pink box I was looking for and went into the bathroom. It wasn't the best time to take a test, but Derek was distracted and I didn't know when I would get another opportunity.

Five minutes later, I held the plastic stick in my hand with my eyes squeezed shut. I was afraid of what the result might be. A clock chimed from somewhere in the house and I realized that time was rather limited. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and looked down at the stick, which greeted with two, tiny pluses. I shakily let out a laugh and leaned my head back against the wall. _I'm pregnant. _

Realization of what my pregnancy meant came crashing down. This was it. I was pregnant. Our deal was over. I knew he wouldn't kick me out of the apartment, but would he kick me out of his room? Would it go back to what it was before? Obviously it wouldn't be _exactly _the same. We couldn't just ignore each other if we live together. Would we be just friends? Would it mean no more kissing? No more being held in his arms? Would he move onto someone else?

Shaking my head of invading thoughts, I shoved the test into the garbage. I needed to keep this a secret for as long as possible. I wasn't sure how Derek would react to the news, but I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't want to lose him. I wasn't sure how long it would be until my condition became noticeable, but I needed to prolong that time long enough for me to make Derek understand that I didn't want whatever we were to be over.

…,,,…

A few hours later, I was standing inside a hotel lobby while the wedding party prepared their reception. Derek had left me in this spot with assurances that he was only going to be gone a minute. That was half-an-hour ago and I hadn't seen any sign of him since. The event was currently an hour late due to some problem with the maid of honor. I couldn't help but compare this wedding with the one that I had worked on. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed it was the same one. I hadn't even met the bride and groom yet. In fact, I hadn't met anyone in the wedding party. They were all horded inside some other room while they prepared. The room did not lack for guests, however. Even if it was just a wedding reception, it seemed that everyone had decided to pop in and see how it was going. And by everyone, I mean over fifty people smashed together into a rather small room.

Desperately needing air, I quietly snuck out of the lobby. As soon as the door shut behind me, I sighed in relief and looked around. My options were rather limited. I didn't have my coat, so going outside was out of the question. And so I was left with stretching my legs inside, which was convenient because I really needed to find a bathroom.

There were no signs which pointed to a restroom, so I walked down the halls in search of one. Eventually, I found myself in a remote part of the hotel. As I passed by a room, I heard something coming from inside. I wasn't much for eavesdropping, but noise coming from a remote part of the hotel seemed out of place. Leaning my ear against the door, I listened carefully. There was movement on the other side and it took me a minute to figure out what it was. When I did, I shot back. The squeaking bed and muffled moans made it clear of what was going on inside. Embarrassed to have been eavesdropping on such as intimate moment, I carried on my way until I finally found a bathroom.

I spent a little more time than needed inside the bathroom. I really hoped that while I was inside, the couple would finish their business and move on. After ten minutes, however, I could no longer justify my waiting and I slipped out into the hallway. As I passed by the room, the door opened and I couldn't stop myself from reacting. Looking back, I saw a man standing in the doorway, watching me with a predatory look on his face. The same look I always got with Malloy. He wasn't that tall, but he was definitely taller than me. He had black hair which was cropped short.

He leaned against the doorframe and looked me up and down. " Now, what is a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?"

I took a step back. "I-I."

"Aww, isn't that cute," he said, taking a step toward me. "You have a stutter. I love a woman with a stutter. It makes you so…vulnerable."

I saw his arm shoot out and I bolted. I didn't know if he was following or not, but I chose not to risk it. I wasn't sure how far I ran until I turned the corner and slammed into a wall of hard flesh. The force knocked me back. A hand caught my arm and I grabbed onto the muscular arm. Looking up, I sighed in relief when I saw it was Derek who held my arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and righted myself.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been looking for you everywhere?"

"I needed a little air," I said. "It was too busy in there."

"I'm sorry about leaving you," he apologized. "I only meant to talk to Hannah for a minute, but I got a little sidetracked."

"It's okay," I said, still clutching his arm tightly.

He drew me against him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss upon my lips. When he pulled back, he said, "I'm really sorry."

"You're forgiven," I answered.

He kissed my forehead and guided me back to the lobby.

"Who's Hannah?" I asked.

"My cousin," he said. "The bride."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Derek turned around to see why I had stopped. Around us, people walked around, buzzing with excitement.

"The bride's name is Hannah?" I asked. "Hannah Stanton?"

"Yeah," he said.

"This is the wedding I catered," I said, eyes wide.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "I know. I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't come with."

"But what about your cousin? Does she mind that I'm here?" I asked.

"Actually, Hannah couldn't be happier," he said. "She, uh, kinda knows about us."

"Us? As in our deal?"

"Yeah," he said. "She was there at Christmas and it sort of leaked out."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Dad, and Simon, and Hannah," he said. "Nobody else."

"What about To-"

"What the hell!?" Somebody screamed angrily from across the room.

I went rigid. I knew that voice. Slowly turning around, I saw that Tori was quickly storming over, her angry gaze focused on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. I couldn't find my voice to answer. She looked from me to Derek and realization dawned on her face, which only seemed to make her angrier. "You have got to be kidding me. My brother? He's who you've been fucking? First you steal my boyfriend and then you fuck my _brother?_"

"Tori-" Derek started.

"You whore!" she screamed, shoving my backward.

Gasping, I stumbled backward into someone. Derek lurched forward to catch me, but I was too far out of his reach and both me and my poor bystander fell backward. I looked up to see Simon restraining Tori, who was fighting him to get to me. He pulled her back and out of the lobby. Derek rushed forward and held out his hand. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up and into his arms. Pushing me back gently, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

I nodded and looked over at who I had fallen on. To my surprise, it was the bride herself. She was now standing and was brushing herself off. I started to apologize, but she looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, that was more excitement that I had expected," she said.

"You okay?" Derek asked her.

"Oh, just fine," she said. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

I noticed for the first time that the room was silent and everyone's eyes were on us. Hannah didn't even seem to notice. I group of people broke through the crowd and headed for us.

"What is all the commotion?" a man demanded.

I recognized him as the man from earlier and I gripped Derek's hand tighter. I pulled him back and he followed. As soon as we were out of earshot, I looked up and whispered, "Who is that man?"

"Ramon Andrews," he answered. "He's the groom. Why? What's the matter?"

"I saw him earlier. He was coming out of one of the hotel rooms," I said.

"So?"

"When I passed the room just before that, I heard him inside…and he wasn't alone," I said.

Before Derek could respond, a scream sounded from someone in the room. All eyes turned toward it and I strained to hear what everybody was murmuring. Something about a little girl. Derek rushed forward, pushing people out of his way. When we broke the crowd, I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Megan was laying on the floor, unconscious.

**Finally. I didn't think I was ever going to find the time to finish this chapter. But here it is. And I'm personally very proud of how it turned out. Anyway, from now until December 20****th****, I'm going to be very busy with my semester coming to a close and my finals coming up. But I will try to get some writing in. **


	18. You've Got A Good One

**Okay, so I want to clear something up. The title of the last chapter was not spelled wrong. It **_**was**_** supposed to be two tiny **_**pluses.**_** Not pulses. There is, at least at this point, only one baby. I have not decided whether or not there will be one or two. I am sorry for any confusion the title may have caused. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

Everything happened so quickly that I barely saw more than a blur. Derek was the first to break the hush when he rushed forward to kneel next to Megan. Simon, who was out of the room when the woman screamed, arrived second. I watched in horror as they tried to wake her, but her small body remained limp on the floor. From somewhere in the room, I heard a voice shouting for an ambulance. People started to circle closer, wanting to get a peek at what was going on. When someone got a little too close, Derek turned around and snapped at them. It was the first time that I had seen Derek so angry. I couldn't do anything besides stand there, trying not to get in the way.

When the ambulance finally arrived, I moved to the side of the room so the men could do their work. I watched as they checked her pulse and exchanged a look before gently placing her onto a stretcher and carrying her out into the ambulance. Everybody was flooding out, trying to get a peek. From out of nowhere, I felt a warm hand encircled my arm and gently guide me out of the mass of people. I resisted at first, but upon discovery that they owner of the hand was Derek, I stopped all resistance and allowed him to lead. As soon as we broke through the crowd, he let go of my arm and wrapped his own around my shoulders. I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves and curbed any desire to ask what was going on.

He led me out of the building to the parking lot, where Kit was standing next to his car. He looked up as soon as he saw us coming and pulled his keys out of his pocket. The taillights flashed as he unlocked the doors and then proceeded to get into the driver's seat. When we got to the vehicle, Derek stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I need to run to Dad's and grab some things," he told me. "I want you to go with Dad to the hospital and wait for me."

Not knowing what to say, I obediently nodded. Before walking off, Derek gently grabbed the sides of my face and tilted it up, pressing his lips firmly to mine in a brief, but powerful kiss. It was over in a second and before I knew what was happening, he was halfway to his own car. Shaking myself out of the slight daze, I remembered what was going on and got into the passenger seat of Kit's car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I glanced in the side mirror at the taillights of Derek's car as he headed in the opposite direction.

We didn't speak on the way to the hospital. Kit's eyes were firmly planted on the road in front of him as he maneuvered the streets and wove his way through traffic. Like Derek, his shoulders were tightly wound and tension filled the air. I knew he was worried about his granddaughter, but I didn't know what to say to make the situation easier, if there were any words at all. As a nonmember of the family, I didn't feel comfortable offering words of comfort when I didn't even know what was going on.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, Kit pulled into the nearest parking space and killed the engine. We got out of the car and headed into the building, where we were guided by the woman at the front desk to the appropriate waiting room. When we turned the corner into the room, we found it was practically empty except for Simon, who was pacing the floor with his hands shoved into his hair. He stopped as soon as he saw us, but the worried look on his face remained the same.

"How is she?" Kit asked.

Simon took a deep breath to calm himself enough to speak. "They haven't told me much. They said that her blood sugar is really low and some of her numbers were off, but that's all they know right now. They gave her…something, but I didn't…."

He trailed off. Kit laid his hand on Simon's shoulder in a comforting gesture and said, "She's going to be just fine. She's strong."

Simon nodded and looked back at the doors which led to the patients. Awkwardly, I sat down in one of the chairs and tried to remain as out of the way as I could. No matter how many comforting words Kit provided, Simon remained as tense as he was when we arrived and Kit eventually allowed Simon to resume his pacing and then take a seat.

After ten minutes or so, people started to arrive and flock around them, asking questions and offering their sympathies. I didn't recognize most of them, but some of them I knew were in the wedding party, including the bride herself. I noticed that the groom was missing and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at his absence. I knew it wasn't my place to bring up what I heard in that hotel room between the groom and that woman, and it definitely wasn't the time, but I couldn't just sit back at watch her marry this cheater. I didn't know her that well, but Hannah had seemed like such a kind woman when we were discussing her wedding cake.

After everyone got whatever answers they could get from Simon or Kit, they either left one by one or took a seat to wait out the results. I noticed that many members of the wedding party stayed behind. After giving Simon a comforting hug, Hannah allowed him to pace out his frustration and she walked over to me and took a seat next to me.

"Family gatherings don't really work out well for this family," she mused.

"Do they always end up in hospital waiting rooms?" I asked.

"Hospitals, jail, think of something and we did it," she said. She looked over at me and offered a small smile. "Maybe you should have a home birth."

My hand instantly went to my stomach. "I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

"Derek actually having a relationship?" she said. "We weren't sure it would ever happen. And a baby? Now that's a miracle."

I couldn't help the small smile from breaking through. "He's not really big on relationships, is he?"

"He was the same way when we were kids," she explained. "He was always content with being alone. The only ones he was every really close with was Simon and Tori. It took me years to break through his shell."

She looked at me and smiled. "And you seem to have made it through a lot faster. Brava."

"Oh, I'm sure I haven't done anything. He's not _that_ open," I said.

"Has he told you anything about his childhood?" she asked.

"Not much," I answered.

"But he has told you something," she said. "And _that _is rare for him. Did you know that you're the first person he ever brought home?"

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't know much about Derek's personal life because he's not one to share, but I do know that he hasn't dated much. And if any of this family ever met a girlfriend of his, it was by sheer coincidence. You are the only one that he ever wanted to introduce to our family."

I didn't know what to say in return. When he asked me to come with him, I had no idea that he had never done it before. That he had never reached out and brought another person into his own world. And part of that thought, just a tiny part, scared me. I had never before experienced anything like what I experienced with Derek. I had never felt so strongly, so passionately, about someone before. Was it possible that I wasn't the only one with those feelings? That I wasn't just on the transmitting end but the receiving as well? And was I even ready to share those feelings with him? To bare my heart and soul and risk everything that I had worked so hard to build between us; that trust that we built together. Was I ready to put that trust to the test?

The doors opened and we all looked up. A man in a white coat walked out and looked around. He spotted Simon and walked over. As he talked quietly, Simon nodded. The man laid a hand on Simon's shoulder and then walked back through the doors. Kit stood up and questioned him as to what the doctor had said. When Simon walked away toward the elevator, Kit came over to us and sat down.

"They still haven't found what they need, but they need to run tests so they've moved Megan upstairs to her own room," he explained. "Simon is going up to sit with her for when she wakes up, but they don't want to cause any disturbance to the ward, so they are only allowing family in to see her. They had said immediate family, but Simon pulled some strings and they will allow a few from the more distant family."

"Do they have any ideas?" Hannah asked.

"They have some, but it's still too early. Once the tests come in, they'll know more," he said. He took a deep breath and stood, "I'm going to head up there. Hannah, if you don't mind…"

"I'll explain to everyone what's going on," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

We watched him walk away and then we both stood. Before she left to explain to the masses, Hannah turned to me and said, "I know that it's none of my business, but I want to give you some words of wisdom. What you have with Derek isn't some quick fling you can just toss aside when your deal is all said and done. I don't know where you are or how strong your feelings are, but I've never seen Derek act the way around anybody but his family the way he acts around you. When I told you that he has never brought anyone to meet our family before, I wasn't joking. Derek's like the Great Wall of China. The wall of trust around him is hard and solid, but once in a great while somebody will make it over and onto the other side. You've made it to the other side and that side is reserved for only those Derek trusts most in the world. If you break that trust, even once, he may not let you back in again. And I don't think he wants you back on the other side."

She turned to walk away. As she got farther, I called out, "How is he around me?"

She turned once more and smiled. "Happy."

…,,,…

After an hour, I had finally had enough of sitting and waiting. I needed to stretch my legs. Everyone who wasn't part of the immediate family or part of the family allowed upstairs had eventually dispersed and I was left sitting in the waiting room for Derek. I couldn't wait any longer, though. If he wanted me, he'd find me. And if not, I'd find him eventually in the waiting room upstairs, which is where I headed.

The hour was late so the building was fairly empty of visitors who weren't stashed away in patients' rooms. Like the one downstairs, the waiting room upstairs was empty. I was about to sit down when I noticed that the door to the outside balcony was propped open. Walking over, I quietly pried open the door and peeked outside. Simon was standing on the other end. He was leaning against the railing with his body supported on his elbows and his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked over, surprised. Recovering, he nodded and turned back to the scenery. "Just needed some air."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Be my guest," he answered.

I made sure the door was still propped open before walking over and standing next to him. He didn't initiate conversation and neither did I. If and when he wanted to talk, I would be there if he wanted. After a few minutes, a question that had been plaguing my mind bubbled out.

"What happened to her mother?"

He blew out his breath through his teeth. "I guess you've noticed her absence, huh?"

"You don't have to tell me," I said. "I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I actually don't get asked that much. It's mostly just funny looks and whispers when I turn away."

"Does it bother you that people whisper?"

He shook his head. "They're just curious. Everybody is. It's just human nature."

He looked back across the landscape and I realized that it wasn't something he could see that he was focusing on. It was the jumble of thought whirling through his mind.

"I was never one to think before I did something," he started. "That was always Derek's thing. He always calculated every possibility of his actions and if there was the possibility of something going wrong, he wouldn't do it. Me? Never. If I wanted it, I took it. If it was fun, I did it. And when I was 21 and fresh out of college, nothing was more fun than getting drunk and hooking up."

He paused. Looking down at his folded hands, he continued. "Her name was Nicole. I knew her from a few of my classes. One night, I went into a bar and she was there. She was cute. A little quiet. Not my usual venture, but she was willing. So, I had a few and we headed to my place. It wasn't until a month later that I realized that my actions could have consequences. I had just gotten home from work and the phone was going off. When I picked up, it was Nicole. She was pregnant and I was the father."

He let out a breathy laugh and said, "I felt so stupid. And helpless. I was fresh out a college and barely making enough for myself to live on. And she didn't even want me. Just my money. She called to inform me that she expected child support for when the baby was born and she expected me to pay for her medical bills. And, being as dumb as I am, I agreed. It wasn't until she went into labor that I realized what her actual plans were. About two weeks before, she had demanded that I pay her a large sum ahead of time for the medical bills. Luckily for me, I was low on funds that month and I couldn't pay her early. She never wanted child support. She had planned the pregnancy. She was going to make me pay her and then she was going to leave the baby with me. She never got to execute her plans, though."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She died giving birth," Simon said. "When the doctor came out and told me, I tried to feel something. Sorrow, pity, anything. But there was nothing to feel. She had tricked me and she had screwed two people in the process. Me and that little baby that didn't ask to be a part of her stupid scheme. When one of the nurses came out with Megan, I lost it. I panicked. I had no idea what I was doing. I was 21 with a crappy job and a crappy apartment that I could barely pay for. I couldn't even take her from the nurse. It wasn't until Derek knocked me over the head that I reached for her."

"How did you support the two of you?"

"I had help," Simon said. "I moved out of my crappy apartment in Chicago into Derek's in New York. The same one you're living in. He was still in school, but he had a good job and a full scholarship and he helped me through it. He gave me the second bedroom and helped me pay my expenses. When I was fully able to stand on my own, he helped me find a new place and a decent enough job and was always there if I needed something."

"You've got a good one. He's going to be a great father," he said. He looked over at me with an almost pleading look. "Don't take that away from him."

I didn't know the tears had started until the wind froze them to me face. I couldn't help myself when I hugged Simon tightly. I expected him to push me away, but he wrapped me in a hug and I knew then that he needed it more than me. He just needed someone so do the pushing. I felt him shiver and I pulled back.

He smiled and rubbed his hands against his jeans. "We should head in. I want to be there when Megan wakes up."

"Right," I said. "I'll just wait in the waiting room. I don't think I'm counted in the immediate family."

He threw an arm around my shoulders and guided us in. "Don't worry. Derek told me that if there were any problems to just tell the nurses that you two are married."

With Simon's arm around me, I wasn't able to stop. As we walked through the doors, a nurse gave me a hesitant look but didn't stop us. When we walked into the room, Kit and Hannah stood up.

"We're just going to run out for coffee. Do you two want anything?" Kit asked.

Simon shook his head and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I said no, but as they were walking out the door, I said, "But maybe something for Derek when he gets here."

I sat down on the small couch and looked at the little girl lying in the bed. She looked so small for her age. It wasn't hard to see why Derek and Simon spoiled her so much.

After ten minutes, Derek finally walked into the room. He had a small bag in his hand and he gave it to Simon, who opened it and pulled out a small teddy bear. He set it next to Megan.

"What took so long?" Simon asked.

"It started snowing heavy," Derek explained. "I had to follow behind a plow. How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay, but they're running tests," Simon said.

Derek nodded and walked over to me. I stood up to offer him my seat, but before I could speak, he wrapped him arms around me and held me against him. He buried his cold face in my hair and murmured, "I'm sorry I left you."

"It's alright," I assured him. "You had more important things to do."

He pulled back enough to silence any more words with his lips. This kiss was just as breathtaking as the last, but he held out a moment longer. When he pulled back, he placed another, gentler one on my forehead and buried his face back into my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled, leaning my head against his broad chest, his steady heartbeat a familiar song. When I opened my eyes, I saw Simon smiling at me and he winked. I couldn't help myself when I stuck my tongue out at him. He burst out laughing and Derek pulled back to look at him like he was crazy.

"Simon's gone nuts," Hannah said as she walked in.

"I've always known that," Kit said. He walked in and handed Derek one of the coffees in his hand. Derek gratefully took it and sat down, pulling my down next to him. I leaned against him.

"Any news?" Hannah asked.

Simon opened his mouth to answer when a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Bae? Would you come out into the hall please? I'd like to speak with you," she said.

He nodded and followed her out. After a little while, Simon came back in with mixed emotions across his face. He sat down and let out a shaky breath.

"Is she okay?" Kit asked.

"She'll be fine," Simon said. "In a way. She'll live with it forever, but she'll be okay. I was just hoping that I hadn't caused it somehow. Guess that went to hell."

Nobody questioned his cryptic answer. They all seemed to understand somehow what was going on while I was left completely confused.

"Do they know how it's affected her?" Kit asked.

"They said that she passed out when her blood sugar got too low and that she'll be fine when she wakes up," Simon explained.

"It's not your fault," Hannah said. "You had no control over it."

Simon nodded. I had no idea what they were talking about. I did understand that whatever it was, Megan had inherited it from Simon. That confused me more. He didn't seem sick. He seemed just fine.

Derek wrapped his arm around me and I looked up. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll explain later."

I nodded. A small moan came from the bed and our head snapped toward it. Megan stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, disoriented and her eyes settled on Simon. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Hi, Daddy," she said softly.

He smiled back and reached for her hand. It was then that I realized that there was a tear from his relief running down his cheek.

…,,,…

The next few hours flew by. The doctors came in every half hour to check on Megan and eventually allowed her to sleep peacefully. Simon stayed by her bedside the entire time. When Kit declared that he was leaving for the night, Derek agreed. Hannah decided to stay behind with. Kit left his car behind so that Simon had transportation and we took Derek's car. The snow had finally cleared enough so that we could see the roads.

As soon as we arrived at Kit's, we headed to bed. Derek led us upstairs and shut the door behind us. I wanted to question him about Megan, but I noticed how exhausted he looked. He didn't question me when I pull his shirt over his head and pulled him towards the bed. When I pushed him to sit on the bed, he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing you," I answered.

"Why?"

"So you can go to sleep," I said. "You're exhausted and you need it."

"Come here," he said, holding out his hands.

When I stepped close enough, he pulled me into his arms and rested his cheek against my stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's been a long day," he said.

"It has," I agreed. He didn't say anything in return. I bit my lip and asked, "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What does Megan have?" I asked. "Is it serious?"

"It's manageable," he said, "She'll need to monitor it daily, but she can live a relatively normal life with it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Type one diabetes," he said, looking up. "Simon has it."

"I didn't realize it could be that serious," I said.

"If not treated," he said, "But they caught it. She won't like the shots, but she'll grow used to it."

"I'm just glad she's okay," I said.

He didn't answer as he suddenly lifted me and settled me next to him on the bed. His gentle hands undressed me and when he finished undressing himself, he pulled the blanket over us and held me against him. When he rested his cheek against my head and sighed, I could the tension leave him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I stayed up just a little bit longer thinking back to what Hannah had told me and what Simon had asked of me. When the time came, would Derek want to be a part of the baby's life? Would he want to be there for all the milestones? And if so, where did that leave us?

**Done. Finally. That took forever. The end was a little rushed, but I just really wanted to get this up. **


	19. I Think I'll Wait

**Oh, where has the time gone? It definitely has been awhile since I updated. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I started my new semester a few weeks ago and I went from basically no homework one semester to being slammed into all homework the next. So, studying has pretty much sapped me off my whimsy. But, I just finished reading FMA and I am in a REALLY good mood right now. **

**Anyway, I really fought myself with how I wanted this chapter to go. I was split between two directions and it took me a while to decide. I also still haven't decided whether I want them to have one baby or two. I'm leaning towards one, but it all depends on how I feel further down the line. I **_**do**_** know, however, the gender of the baby thanks to some help from krc101. I'm not telling though, sorry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers.**

**Chloe's POV: (Because of the direction I chose, there will be a POV switch partway through.)**

Staring up at the ceiling through the darkness, I tried to search for something to grasp; something to concentrate on besides the deafening silence. There were no cars, no sounds from surrounding apartments…nothing to hold on to as the darkness swallowed me. Not even the soft ticking of the clock or the gentle breaths coming from Derek was enough.

I glanced over at the clock and sighed. Four in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Hours of just lying here, staring into the darkness. Derek's arm around my waist tightened a little as he moved closer in his sleep. He buried his face further into my neck and sighed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The heart wrenching events of yesterday having no effect.

I carefully unwrapped myself from his hold and slipped out of bed. I quietly sifted through the suitcase until I found a pair of sweats. After pulling on Derek's shirt, I left the room and headed for the kitchen.

The house was silent when I shut the door and faced the dark hallway. A clock ticked in the distance, still awake while its master lay asleep in his bed. The lack of light made it hard to see as I made my way down the hall in search of the stairs. I found them when I stubbed my toe on the top railing. I was happy to discover that moonlight streamed through the windows downstairs and illuminated the room enough so that I wasn't feeling my way around.

At the bottom of the stairs, I turned toward the direction of the kitchen and held back a scream with my hands when something stepped on my foot. A wet tongue brushed across my elbow and I sighed, my body sagging in relief. Leaning down, I gave Noah a vigorous rub behind the ears and continued on. The soft clicking of nails against hardwood continued the entire way as he followed me.

I left the main light off when I entered the kitchen and only turned on the one over the sink. Turning on the water, I waited until the water that ran over my fingers was as cold as it could get and then placed my glass underneath to stop the flow. Shutting off the water, I leaned my elbows against the counter and sipped the water. It didn't help my stomach much, but it helped my headache.

"There are some crackers in the pantry if you need some," a voice came from behind me.

Gasping, I spun around to see Kit standing in the doorway, a coffee cup held in his hands. I noticed he was still fully dressed.

He smiled warmly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Not your fault," I assured him. "It comes easily, really."

He chuckled softly and walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. After refilling his cup, he turned to leave. As soon as he got to the doorway, he turned around and said, "The crackers are on the top shelf to the left if you need them."

The look he gave me and the way he said it told me that he knew that I needed them.

"Don't tell Derek," I pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me," he said. "But I do recommend telling him soon."

"I will. I just…."

"Need a little time," he finished. He smiled. "You have all the time in the world."

He left the kitchen and I was once again alone with my thoughts. His words confused me. I didn't have all the time in the world. I only had a few months before I started showing. So what did he mean by that?

…,,,…

**Derek's POV (Next Day)**

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back and surveyed my handiwork. It took two hours, but I managed to squeeze everything we brought back into the suitcase. Nodding to myself, I walked around the open suitcase and into the bathroom. As soon as I did, I heard something from the other room. I instantly regretted looking to see what had made the noise when I saw that the suitcase, which a minute ago had been neatly packed, was now housed by an eager ball of fur wanting to remind me not to leave him behind. Shaking my head, I ignored it for the moment and went back to what I came into the bathroom to do. I checked the cabinets and underneath the sink to make sure I didn't miss anything. Satisfied that I had every at least surrounding the suitcase, I decided to give Dad a break and leaned down to empty the garbage. I pulled the bag out of the can and was about to tie to shut when I noticed something sticking out. I reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box. Reaching into the bag, I used the tissue to pull out the plastic stick. Turning it over, I saw two pink pluses on the small screen. I grabbed the box from the bag and turned it over to read what the pluses meant. What I saw caused a sharp intake of breath. It was positive. I dropped them back into the bag and sat back on my heels. It was positive. Chloe's pregnant. We really did it.

After a minute of rambling thoughts, a thought occurred to me. Looking down at the test, I muttered, "When did she take this? And why didn't she tell me?"

Shaking my head, I stood up and grabbed the bag. There was no time for that now. If she didn't tell me, she had a reason and that reason could wait until we got home. I didn't want to make a scene while at Dad's, especially after everything that had happened. Besides, I'd rather have that conversation away from prying ears.

I carried the bag downstairs and tossed it into the garbage bin in the garage. As I reentered the house, I bumped into Chloe. She grabbed onto my shirt to steady herself and then smiled up at me. Any angry thoughts about her not telling me instantly vanished with that smile.

"Hey," she said. "How's the packing going?"

"Well, I _was_ done," I answered.

"Was?"

"Charlie wanted us to make sure we didn't forget about him," I said. "And apparently he thinks riding back in the suitcase is more comfortable than the carrier."

She laughed. "How much did he toss out?"

"All of it," I said. "_You're _doing it this time."

"Why me?"

"You bought the dog," I said.

"But he's your dog," she countered.

"And like I said when you got him, he's half _your _problem," I said.

"How can he be half my problem if he's your dog?" she asked.

"Hey, I haven't accepted full responsibility of that fur ball," I said, "It's your turn to deal with our dog. I'm getting something to eat. I'm starving."

I released her from my arms and stepped back. As I left for the kitchen, I turned back and saw that she was still standing there with a weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She snapped out of it. "N-nothing. You go get something to eat. I'll finish packing."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Leaving her to finish the packing, I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Taking a bite, I held it between my teeth as I searched the fridge. I pulled out the materials for a sandwich and shut the door with my foot. As I was finishing making it, Dad stepped into the kitchen and paused when he saw me. He shook his head and walked over to the sink, where he rinsed out his coffee cup.

I pulled the apple out of my mouth. "What?"

"You have the same maturity around food that you did when you were ten," he answered. "If you're not careful, someone might mistake you for a barbecue's pig."

"Was that a fat joke?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I was referring to your habit of carrying food around between your teeth when your hands are full."

"I do not," I argued.

"Yes you do," he said. "Ask Chloe. I'm sure she's noticed it by now."

He left the room and I looked down at the apple in my hand with teeth marks cut into the side. I picked up my sandwich and headed upstairs. When I walked into the room, I found Chloe trying to close by sitting on it while zipping. Her frustrated groans gave away her failure. I shook my head and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"You know," I said, "If you'd pack neater, you wouldn't have so much trouble closing that."

She looked up from her sitting position, her hair falling in her face. "I'm not having trouble. Just a little setback, that's all."

"Uh huh," I said.

I flopped back onto the bed and watched her move things around in an effort to fit everything. She huffed and puffed as she pushed down with her hands and knees. I almost got up and helped, but watching her was too entertaining. However, after twenty minutes of watching her put clothes in and take them right back out again, I finally got up to help her. With our combined efforts, we were finally done within half an hour and were ready to hit the road.

…,,,…

Throughout the entire drive back to the city, I spent most of the time with my eyes on Chloe. I tried not to make it obvious and she apparently didn't notice. I just couldn't keep the information that she was pregnant from infiltrating my current stream of thoughts. I wasn't sure how obvious it had been. Besides the morning sickness, she wasn't really showing any signs. Was she? Have I been that out of it that I didn't notice any of the signs? I really didn't know much about pregnancy. Besides morning sickness, cravings, and constant aches, my knowledge was very small. I had never really known anyone who was pregnant. I hadn't even really met Megan's mother.

"Don't we take that exit?" Chloe asked, breaking through my thoughts.

I shifted my attention back to the road and followed her finger. In my distracted state, I had almost missed the turn off. Glancing over my shoulder, I shifted lanes and continued into the exit.

Half an hour later, I turned onto our street and into the parking garage. As soon as I killed the engine, I reached back and clipped the leash on Noah. When he was secure, Chloe got out and opened the back door so she could get Charlie. He proved much more difficult, but luckily he was in the carrier and couldn't get away. Leaving Chloe with the boys, I pulled out the suitcase and replaced it with the empty carrier. I met up with Chloe at the elevator and took Noah from her so she only had to struggle with one dog.

Once I opened the door and stepped inside the apartment, I could feel some of the tension slip away. It felt _really_ good to be home. Now all I wanted to do was lock the doors and stay squirreled away for as long as possible. However, after a long weekend away, there was most definitely a large pile of work overfilling my desk at work, especially since my secretary was also gone for the same long weekend.

"I'm going to start unpacking," Chloe said, taking the suitcase from my hand and heading off toward the bedroom.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around the apartment. While most of my body was yelling at me to stay put and rest, another part of me was yelling just as loud at me to leave. I needed to get some work done and I also needed to make some phone calls; phone calls that I didn't want Chloe overhearing.

"Hey, I'm going to head out for an hour," I called. "I need to go to the office for a while."

"That's fine," she called back. "I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"Thanks," I said.

I pulled my coat back on and headed out. In fifteen minutes, I pulled into my parking space at my empty building. When I opened it up and headed back toward my office, I wasn't surprised when I saw all the papers on Liz's desk waiting for her. Even though we were both gone, everybody else stayed busy at work.

I ignored my own pile of work on my desk and plopped down in my chair. Pulling out my phone, I found Simon and hit call. After a few rings, he picked up.

"What's up?"

"Hey, how's Megan?" I asked.

"She's doing well," he answered. "I'm actually just finishing up the paperwork to get her released. I'm hoping I can get her out tomorrow morning."

"Good," I said. "I'm glad she's doing better."

"She doesn't like the shots so far, but I'm hoping she builds up a tolerance soon," Simon said, laughing.

"If she's anything like you were, you might have to sit on her to do it," I reminded him.

"Fingers crossed."

I sighed and said, "Hey, uh. I wanted to run something by you. And this has to stay between you and me. No telling anyone else."

"Shoot."

"Chloe's pregnant," I said.

"Really? Congratulations!" he said. "When's she due?"

"I don't know," I said. "I'm actually not sure I'm supposed to know she's pregnant yet."

"What do you mean?"

"She took the test sometime this weekend, but she didn't tell me about it. The only reason I know is because I found the test in the garbage when I was taking it out," I explained. "There has to be a reason she didn't tell me."

"Maybe she panicked," Simon suggested. "It's a normal reaction. She's probably just worried about how you'll take it."

"Maybe," I said. "What should I do? Should I tell her that I know?"

"That's a tough one, bro," Simon said. "Either she didn't tell you because she wants to surprise you or she didn't tell you because she doesn't know how. If you tell her that you know, you'll either ruin her surprise or save her the embarrassment of figuring out how to tell you. It's really a hit or miss. I guess it depends on how much you want her to know that you know."

I sighed. "I think I'll wait then. I don't want to ruin anything."

"That's probably wise," he agreed. "But when you do officially know, don't forget to call."

"I won't," I promised. "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya," he said, hanging up.

I leaned my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.

"Should I say congratulations now or later?"

My eyes snapped open and I glanced over at the door, where Liz was leaning with a smile on her face.

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything," she said. "I came in to start on the pile and couldn't help but overhear."

"Great," I said. "Well, what do you think I should do?"

"Me?" she asked. "I think you should wait. A first child is really important, especially to the mother. And if she wants to surprise you, it would be really bad if you screw that up. If, however, she really is just worried about telling you, trying dropping subtle hints."

"What kind of hints?"

"Like you're really comfortable with the idea of kids or something," she suggested. "Something that lets her know that you won't freak out when she tells you."

I nodded. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," she said. "Oh and, congratulations. I can't wait to meet her."

"You've actually already seen her," I said. "I brought her to the wedding."

"The really nice blond woman I saw talking to Simon?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, Hannah adores her," Liz said, "She was gushing over her at lunch today."

"Really?" I asked. "That seems fast."

"I didn't know you were dating her," Liz said. "It's Chloe, right?"

"Yeah."

"You should introduce us sometime," she said. "Oh, I know! I'll have Hannah schedule a lunch date and have her invite Chloe. It'll be fun."

"I think Chloe would like that," I said. "Just don't bring up the baby."

"I won't," she said.

She shut the door and left me alone. I stared at the phone in my hand. Turning it off, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Not telling Chloe was going to be hard. Especially when it came to sex. I mean, the reason for us sleeping together has been accomplished so there really wasn't any reason to keep sleeping together. I didn't want to stop sleeping with her, but at when point will she call it quits? And where would we go from there?

**Okay, so this chapter sucked. And it was short. I'm really sorry. I had a hard time with the flow, but I really wanted to get something out. Anyway, there will be a time jump after the next chapter. Just warning you. Also, I just wanted to say that I have a new poll on my profile and I'd appreciate if you guys could take a look at it. **


	20. Bad Day The Sequel

**Like I said in the last chapter, there will be a time skip after this chapter. I'm thinking a month, but I might shorten it. Anyway, I will be bringing in another character from the trilogy in this chapter. Two, actually. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

I carefully set the delicate rose on the top of the cake was I making. Sighing in relief, I reached for the last one and concentrated as I lowered it down. Just when I had it where I wanted it, the door swung open, banging against the wall and scaring me into crushing the rose between my fingers. Sighing I frustration, I grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the pieces off one-by-one so I wouldn't disturb the frosting.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" a deep, increasingly irritating voice called over the roar of the kitchen.

I looked up from my work to see Mr. Malloy standing in the doorway with a man and a woman I had never seen before.

"As you all know, I have let some unnecessary employees go," Mr. Malloy said. "In order to keep this business running nice and smooth, I have hired two new employees who are better acquainted with the difficulty of running a business. Mr. Banks will be running the customer service in the front and Ms. Long will be taking over some of the finer delicacies."

"She's taking over Mike's job," Emily whispered in my ear.

I nodded, but kept my eyes on the man who was introduced as Mr. Banks. Like Malloy, I instantly got a bad feeling from Banks. There was something about him that made me sick to my stomach, and that wasn't the morning sickness talking. He seemed like the last person I'd want to order a cake from. He definitely looked better than Malloy, but the sharp suit and handsome looked like a mask. As crazy as it was, I sensed danger coming from him.

"Now that that's out of the way, everybody back to work," Malloy said. "Time is money, after all."

Emily and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes. Banks followed Malloy out of the room, but the woman looked around the kitchen and turned up her nose. When Hailey walked over to introduce herself, the woman scoffed and walked toward the empty area that used to be Mike's.

"Check out Miss Priss," Emily said. "What do you think she has shoved up her ass?"

"If she doesn't have anything already, I'd be happy to fix that problem," Hailey said.

"Just give her a chance," I said. "If she's still acting like such a bitch this time next week, then you can shove whatever you want up her ass."

"Fine," they both sighed.

We split up and I got back to work. After making sure I had removed all broken pieces, I tried again to place the last rose on the top. I leaned down so my eyes were level with the cake and slowly lowered the rose. The bottom had just touched the frosting when somebody shoved my from behind. Gasping, my hand shot forward and wiped off have the top layer of frosting in one sweeping motion. I stared wide-eyed at what had taken me hours to do now all ruined. Angry, I swung around to see the new woman rifling through my drawer.

"Excuse me," I said, as politely as I could manage, "But those belong to me. You do have your own set."

She pulled out my own personal set of icing tips and slammed the drawer closed. Turning her nose up at me, she marched back over to her station and tossed the tips aside. I watched as she completely ignored the fact that she even had the tips and continued working on what she was doing before. Clenching my fists, I turned back to my ruined cake. Yelling wouldn't solve anything. I groaned at my ruined project and pushed it aside. I couldn't fix it.

Hours later, I had finally finished the cake I had to start from scratch on. It was long past closing time and I was exhausted. Everybody else was long gone and I was left to wash the place down and do the dishes. On a normal night, cleaning up didn't take that long. Tonight, after spending hours redoing what I spent my morning creating, the simple task of cleaning seemed to take forever. When I was done, I went over to Ms. Long's station and reclaimed my possession. I put them back in my own drawer and looked up at the ruined cake. Technically, it was still edible. It just visually wasn't acceptable. I grabbed one of the boxes and put it in. Making sure it was secure, I picked it up and left.

The walk home only fueled my frustration. The temperature had dropped and it had started to snow hard. Whenever I tried to cross a street, some asshole decided that he just needed to go and I was almost hit. I almost through the cake at one of them, who barely clipped me. He then honked and flipped me off like it was my fault. By the time I got home, I was fuming.

Derek was still awake when I walked through the door. He was lying on the couch watching the news. He looked up when he heard the door.

"I ordered take out," he said. "Yours is in the fridge."

"Thanks," I said, my tone harsher than it should be.

He just shrugged and turned back to the television. I set the box on the counter and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Behind me, Charlie raced through the kitchen in front of Noah and I tripped. The plate slipped from my hand when I grabbed the counter and shattered.

"Damn it, Derek, will you get the dog!" I exploded.

Derek looked at me in utter shock. I looked down at Charlie, who was cowering in the corner. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it. I don't know where that came from."

Derek got up and walked over to me. Carefully avoiding the broken plate, he took my face in his hands and brushed the tear from my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did something happen at work?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. "There's this new woman at work. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not sure she's exactly worth it. While I was working on a cake I was almost done with, she shoved me so she could get my icing tips when she had her own set. And then when she got to her own station, she just tossed them aside and didn't even use them once. And besides that, she made me ruin the cake and I had to start over from scratch."

I looked up at him. He was patiently listening to every word. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I sound like whiny bitch."

"I think the bitchiness is justified," he said. "But I'd give her another day, just in case."

"You're right," I said.

I looked past him to where Charlie was watching us. Pulling away from Derek, I knelt in front of Charlie.

"I'm sorry, boy," I said.

I lifted him onto my lap and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. He lifted his head and caught me under the chin with his tongue.

"I think he forgives you," Derek said. He looked down at the plate. "I'll get a broom."

I stood up and got out of his way. When he finished sweeping the rest of the shards into the trash, I grabbed out a new plate and spooned some of the take out onto it. After a quick heating in the microwave, I settled onto the couch. I sent up a silent prayer that the food wouldn't make me puke and took a bite. Luckily, it went down easy and stayed down. Hiding the morning sickness was going to be hard enough without having to run to the bathroom right in front of him. He settled down next to me and propped up his feet on the coffee table. I leaned back against him and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'll be home late tomorrow," Derek said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a visit today from a big building firm," Derek explained. "The man who runs it is the best in New York."

"Is he looking to buy you out like that other guy?"

"No," he said, "He wants to collaborate on a project he's working on. He has the resources, but I know the city better and he wants to work with my company."

"That really good, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "It'll mean a lot of work, but the end result should be good."

"Well, I guess I can survive without you until you get home," I joked.

"We'll see about that," he teased back.

A ringing interrupted our conversation. I felt my pocket and looked over at my coat, where I apparently left my cell. I set my plate on the floor for Charlie to finish and walked over to the door. Pulling out the phone, I was surprised to see my dad calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Chloe," he said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was already up," I said.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I'm in town for a few days and was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening. To catch up a little," he said.

"Oh," I said, completely surprised. "Well, I'll have to take off work a little early, but I guess I can make it work."

"I'll send the car at seven," he said.

"I'll see you then," I said.

He hung up and I pulled the phone away from my ear. Looking down at it, I was still a little shocked.

"Who was it?" Derek asked from the couch.

"My dad," I said. "He wants to take me to dinner tomorrow."

"Why do I get the feeling this doesn't usually happen?" he asked.

"It's just a surprise," I said. "I don't see my dad much. When my parents got divorced, I lived with my mom so I only saw Dad on the rare occasions that he was home for more than one day."

"So why does he want to take you do dinner?"

"He said he's in town for a few days," I said. "He's probably remembered that he actually has a daughter."

"That had some ice to it," Derek said.

"Yeah, well he's hasn't exactly been the best father in the world," I said. "He's never really been there for me."

"Well, maybe this is his way of apologizing," he suggested.

"Wishful thinking?" I said. "I don't know. I'll go to dinner and play the daughter card, but I'm still gonna be cautious."

"I think out of everybody, your dad deserves the benefit of the doubt," Derek said. "Why did your parents divorce?"

"Dad was traveling for work too much and Mom didn't like it. She thought he should stay home more," I said. "They fought a lot because of it. Eventually, they just called it quits."

"How old were you?"

"I was six," I said. "Mom and I moved out of the apartment into one of our own and I didn't really see Dad much after."

"Well, I don't really have any experience with divorce. But, my advice? Don't go to dinner thinking about the past. Just think of the fact that it will be nice to see your father," he said.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked. "You know, wisdom comes with age."

"And again with the old jokes," he said. "You know, I am only one year older than you. When you call me old, you're just calling yourself old."

"But, Mr. Souza," I said, leaning on the counter. "Men reach their sexual prime earlier than women do. So, while we may be similar in age, I've still got years to go."

He stood. He didn't say anything as he slowly approached, but the look he gave me had my heart racing and my breath coming out shallow. When he reached me, he placed his hands on the counter behind me and leaned down so I could feel his breath on my face.

"I think that theory needs proving, don't you?"

He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Maybe more than once."

…,,,…

Funnily enough, my bad day continued into the next day. And it started as soon as I woke up. Derek was gone when I woke up, so I had no excuse to prolong my time in bed. That was fine, though. Less time in bed meant more time to actually get stuff done before work. Dressing for the day, however, was where the bad started. None of my jeans fit. I couldn't get half of them to button and the other half wouldn't make it up my butt. And because of my lazy tendencies when it comes to laundry, all my presentable sweats were lying at the bottom of the hamper. They only thing I had left to where was an unflattering skirt that went just past my knees.

After my clothes fiasco, I decided a nice big breakfast was needed. That is, until I burned my eggs so bad that not even Noah would eat them and the bacon turned into charcoal. Instead, I was stuck with cold cereal, which I proceeded to puke up after. Apparently fruit loops were now on the 'do not eat' list.

My bad luck finally took a break after breakfast and I was able to find something presentable for dinner tonight after an hour of trying on clothes. I finally managed to find a dress that wasn't absolutely appalling. It was a little snug, but I wasn't planning on being in it for that long so I hoped that it would hold until after I got home from dinner. I wasn't sure where we were eating, but being my father, I assumed somewhere overpriced.

When it came time to leave for work, I was cursing myself for not doing laundry sooner. The skirt left everything from the knee down completely bare and vulnerable. The wind was just laughing at me as I walked all the way to the bakery. And when I got there, I received a lot of funny looks. When I got to my station, I saw that my drawer was pulled open. I looked inside to see that my icing tips were missing. Taking a deep breath, I calmly shut my drawer and grabbed my order list. I'd get the back later.

Work went better than yesterday and when it came time for me to leave, I was able to get Emily to handle the rest of my orders. I caught a lucky break that Malloy wasn't at the bakery. I had a feeling that he would have objected to me leaving early, even if I rarely ever did so and usually was the one who stayed hours after work to finish my work instead of leaving at closing and waiting to finish until the next day.

When I stepped outside, I was surprised to see a slightly familiar car parked at the curb with a very familiar, blond man at the wheel. It didn't look like he saw me yet, so I was hesitant to walk up to it. _What is Derek's brother doing here?_ I cautiously walked over and leaned down. Knocking on the window, he jumped and looked over. Smiling, he rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?"

"Uh, sure," I said.

I opened the door and got in. He waited until I was buckled in before pulling out onto the street. I looked in the backseat and found it empty.

"Where's Megan?" I asked.

"She's with Dad," he said. "I was having trouble getting her to check her blood and take her shots, so Dad offered to help. He's got a lot more experience with getting a kid to get a shot than I do. So, he's gonna watch her for a few days and hopefully get her to not run and lock herself in the bathroom she sees me coming."

He said the last part smiling over at me. It was contagious and I smiled back. There was just something about him that made it impossible _not_ to smile.

"So, are you here to see Derek?" I asked.

"Kinda," he said. "I was hoping to stay in you guys' guest room for a few days."

"Oh, well, I guess that's up to Derek," I said.

"Why?" Simon asked. "You live there, too."

"Yeah, but it is his apartment," I said.

"You gave up your apartment to live there," he said. "Do you pay any rent?"

"Only a quarter of it," I answered.

He looked surprised for a second. "A quarter? When I lived there, I had to pay half. And I was supporting an infant."

"Hey, I tried paying half. He wouldn't take it," I said.

He shook his head. "Just when you think you know a guy. I can't believe he made me pay half. How did you get off with only a quarter? Do you have to sleep with him to get a little respect?"

"Are you suggesting trying?" I asked, smiling.

"Think it'd work?" he asked, shooting a grin over at me.

I laughed. "I think you might run into a few problems."

"I'd say it couldn't hurt, but something tells me it would," he said.

He pulled into the parking garage and found a spot. We got out of the car and made our way inside. As we walked up the stairs, he asked,

"So, what's with the skirt? Isn't it a little cold for something like that?"

"Uh, well…" I tried to come up with an excuse but nothing would come out.

"I'm guessing you've began the bloating stage," he said.

"Bloating stage?" I asked.

"You know, when you're clothes start to get too tight," he said.

I realized what he was talking about and my eyes went wide. His eyes went wide at the same time and his mouth opened in an oh.

"Oh my god," I said. "How do you know?"

He looked panicked and started blubbering out word salad.

"Did your dad tell you?" I asked.

He stopped blathering and looked confused for a second. He recovered and said, "Oh, yeah. That's totally how I found out. I can't believe it either. That guy can't keep a secret for anything."

"Oh my god," I said, turning away and missing the look of utter relief on Simon's face. I turned back and grabbed onto Simon's shirt. "Please don't tell Derek."

His smile faded. He studied my face before saying, "You really don't want him to know."

I shook my head.

"Are you worried about how he'll take it? Because you don't have to be," he said. "Derek's a great guy. He won't let you down."

I stepped back and hugged my arms. Looking down, I said, "It's not that. I know Derek's great. He's the greatest guy I've ever met, actually."

"Then what's the prob-"

He stopped and I looked up. He had a look of sympathy and a small smile. "You know, Derek's not the type of guy who just quits things at the drop of a hat. He finishes thing."

"Just please don't tell him," I asked. "I don't want him to know until I've thought about it a little more."

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll make you a deal. I won't tell Derek if you help me with the real reason I'm here."

"The real reason?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I've decided to take Hannah's advice and start dating again."

"That's great," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little rusty," he admitted. "So I was hoping to get a little help. What do you think? Do we have a deal?"

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I asked.

"You got a point there," he said. "You know, I think I just wasted a really good opportunity."

"Too late now," I said.

"Damn," he said. "So many possibilities."

…,,,…

I spent the hour before dinner just talking with Simon. We talked mostly about his past relationships since I was supposed to help him. I tried to warn him that relationships really weren't my thing, but he insisted. I'd do my best, but I wasn't promising anything.

When the car came to pick me up, I left Simon with free reign of the apartment. The walk downstairs was a pain as the dress I had picked out earlier was too tight and was pinching with every step. As I got to the door, I realized that sitting may be a problem. Especially getting in and out of the car. The driver was professional enough not to say anything when I leaned down to get in and tiny rip could be heard. I just prayed it would last me until I got home.

When we arrived at a restaurant with a name I couldn't dream of pronouncing, I was escorted to a table at the back of the restaurant where my dad was waiting. Having not seen him in years, I took a second to take him in. He looked the same, except there were a few gray hairs and more wrinkles. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back, but I saw no affection in his. It was a business smile. He didn't stand and hug me. Instead, he shook my hand. I was starting to wonder if he remembered that I was his daughter.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering for you," he said with that same smile.

"Oh no, I don't mind," I said. _I very much mind._

"So, I hear you're still working at that bakery," he commented. "I would have thought by now you would have moved on to something a little more successful."

"I'm happy at the bakery," I said.

"Well, I'm sure as soon as you settle down, you'll consider your options," he said, not really paying attention to what I said.

I clenched my hands under the table. This was exactly why I spent all day wanting to cancel. Everything was business to him. I was beginning to wonder how he got married in the first place.

"How is your business doing?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm actually in town for business," he said. _Figures._ "I'm hoping to expand."

"So you're doing well?"

"Yes, very well," he said.

I nodded and sipped at my water.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

I choked on my water and smiled politely at the people staring. Clearing my throat, I said, "I am actually. His name is Derek."

"What does Derek do for a living?" he asked.

"He owns a construction company," I answered.

"Hmm," he said. "And is his business successful?"

"He's never said anything to suggest otherwise," I said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"That's good," he said.

I watched him carefully, but I couldn't figure out the weird feeling I was getting from him. My intuition was screaming at me to be careful, that something wasn't right. When the waiter arrived with our food, I tried not to grimace at what was on my plate. I wasn't even sure what it was. I forced a few swallows down before moving things around to look like I'd eaten more. Dad made light conversation through the meal, but it mostly revolved around Derek. He was trying to play it off as a concerned father, but I could tell that there was something else he was trying to get at.

When dinner was done, I excused myself and hurried to the bathroom. I could feel those few bites coming up and I didn't want to explode over any of the patrons. Entering the bathroom, I emptied my stomach in the nearest toilet and sat there, making sure that nothing else was going to come up. From outside the stall, I heard heels and realized that I wasn't alone. I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned myself as good as I could before flushing and unlocking the door. I didn't make eye contact with the other woman and walked over to the sink to wash my hands. From the corner of my eye, I saw her slide something over and I looked down to see a tin of mints. Looking up, I saw that I knew this woman. _Where do I know her from?_

"You can keep the tin," she said, smiling. "I've got more that I need. You never know when you'll need fresh breath and you forgot to brush."

"Thank you," I said. "I know you from somewhere."

She stuck out her hand. "Elizabeth Delaney, but my friends call me Liz."

"I'm-"

"Chloe," she said. "Yeah, I know. You were at Hannah's wedding."

"That's it!" I said. "You were a bridesmaid."

"Guilty," she said. "And you made the cake, which was delicious by the way."

"Was the wedding rescheduled?" I asked.

"Cancelled actually," she said. "Hannah and the groom got in an argument after the reception and she broke it off with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"That how life works sometimes, I guess," she said.

I picked up the tin and stuck a mint on my tongue. Tucking the rest into my purse, I stepped back from the sink. Before leaving the room, I turned and said, "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Call me Liz," she said.

I nodded and smiled at her before leaving and walking back to the table, where Dad was paying the bill.

"I'm sorry to cut dinner a bit short," he said, "But I just received a call from my assistant and I'm needed."

"That's alright," I said.

He shook my hand again and as he was leaving he called back, "You can get a ride home right?"

I just nodded and sat down. I didn't want to have to call Derek. He was busy at work. I grabbed out my phone and was searching through my contacts before I remembered that Simon was staying. I found 'home' under my contacts and pressed send. When Simon picked up, I asked for a ride home, which he immediately agreed on. When I hung up, I grabbed my coat and headed for the door to wait.

Simon pulled up five minutes later. He didn't ask anything about why I needed a ride, he just drove home.

"Sorry for interrupting what you were doing," I apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't doing anything important. I was watching jeopardy and challenging Noah," he said. "He was winning."

When we got back to the apartment, the only thing I wanted to do was get in bed. Okay, the _two_ things I wanted to do was get in bed and rip this dress to shreds. I passed on the latter, however hard it was. I left Simon to his show and went into the bedroom. Grabbing one of Derek's shirts, I pulled the dress off and replaced it with the shirt. Crawling into bed, I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. A minute later, I felt the bed shake and a large furry body laid down next to me.

"Traitor," Simon called from the living room.

I rubbed Noah's ears. "You're such a good dog."

He responded by yawning and falling asleep next to me. I look his example and closed my eyes. After a few hours, I was woken by the sound of footsteps. I kept my eyes closed when Derek eased himself into bed. Noah had moved down to our feet like usual. I turned around and curled around Derek. He didn't ask how my dinner went. He just kissed my forehead and fell asleep beside me.

**I'm not really sure where I wanted that chapter to go. I added a lot more than I was planning, so I'll call this a success. The next chapter is going to take place about a month after this, but I might shorten it to two weeks, I'm not sure. **


	21. Why Can't I Breathe?

**So, I decided on a month later. I'll try to sum up the important stuff that happened during the month within this chapter. Also, this chapter and the next are kinda big. Sort of. Well, the next chapter more so than this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

I slipped into my new pants, courtesy of Simon and his willingness to take me shopping every time I start ripping the seams of something. After his initial visit, he started coming to stay a few days every week. I tried as hard as I could to set him up with someone, but it never took. So, I ended up turning him over to Emily to match him up. He never complained, which I was fortunate about. And he never called me on the fact that I had found a loophole to our deal.

Simon had just taken me shopping yesterday, so I was still working on sorting out what didn't fit and replacing it with what did. Simon offered to hold on to the clothes that didn't fit until after the baby was born, but I politely declined. Mom had already offered to let me use my old bedroom at her place as a storage room for anything I didn't need at the moment. I took her offer mostly because I hadn't seen her in a while and I really wanted to.

I was still amazed that Derek hadn't realized I was pregnant yet. I had known for a month now, but still hadn't found the right words to say it. I'd start to bring it up and then get completely tongue tied. I was really starting to show, but he never said a word to suggest he knew. He did make comments on me fitting through the door and eating like a hippo, but he always said it while laughing good-heartedly and the words baby and pregnant never came up.

I finished dressing and looked in the mirror. Baggy shirts would only last so long. The people at the bakery were starting to get suspicious. Well, except for Emily. Emily knew mostly because she would have beaten it out of me if I didn't tell her. And by beat, I mean make her huge, football playing brother sit on me until I told her everything I knew. She was completely thrilled when I told her. She wasn't, however, thrilled when I told her that she couldn't start shopping yet. Clothes were easy enough to hide, but a bunch of baby stuff was not.

Walking out of the bedroom, I knocked once on the guest room to wake Simon up. When he didn't answer immediately, I opened the door slightly and let in Charlie. _That_ woke him up. Going into the kitchen, I pulled out the cereal and milk and set them on the counter for Simon. I had my first appointment with my OB GYN today and was already cutting it a little close on time. Slipping on my coat, I was about to leave when I realized that I had forgotten my cell phone. Walking back into the bedroom, I checked the nightstand, but it wasn't sitting on top. Pulling the drawer open, I smiled when I saw it sitting on top of my pile of random crap. As I closed the drawer, something caught my eye. I pulled out the Christmas present from Derek that I hadn't needed to use. I considered my growing size and shoved it in my coat pocket. As I got bigger, it would be harder for me to move around and get away if anything happened. I closed the drawer and headed back for the door. As I pulled it closed behind me, I called back a goodbye to Simon.

The weather was surprisingly nice for February. A lot of people had ditched the hats and gloves, and even the coats, for the low forty degree weather. They were even friendlier than normal. Many people said hello to me as they passed. I didn't bother calling a taxi to get me to the doctor's. It was such a nice day out and it wasn't far.

It only took me twenty minutes to walk to the doctor's office. When I went inside, I went to the front desk and checked in. After I filled out their questionnaire, the receptionist directed me to a group of chairs for me to wait in. I thanked her and sat down. The woman next to me looked like she was about to give birth any day now.

"How far along?" I asked.

"Seven months," she said.

"Really?" I said.

She laughed. "I get that a lot. I'm carrying twins."

"You must be so excited," I said.

"Yes," she said. "My husband and I tried for years and we finally got pregnant. We were pleasantly surprised when we found out we were having two."

"Congratulations," I said. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle two."

"Well, that's what my husband's for," she said, smiling.

"Ms. Saunders?"

I looked toward the door and saw a woman holding a clipboard.

"Well, I guess that's me," I said.

"First timer?" she asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well, just remember to breathe," she said.

"Thanks," I said before following the woman with the clipboard into a room.

The woman introduced herself as Dr. Gill. She instructed me to lie down on the table and I lifted my shirt to give her access.

"Alright," she said. "This is going to be a little cold."

She squirted the gel onto my bare skin and spread it around with probe.

"It'll just take a minute," she said. "There we go. There's your ba-"

She stopped. "Ms. Saunders? Your eyes need to be open to see the baby."

I kept my eyes firmly closed. "I don't want to see. I just want to know if it's developing as it's supposed to."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, yes. It looks completely healthy," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to see?"

"Completely," I said. "How far along would you say I am?"

"About eight weeks," she said. "So just about two months. It looks like you're due around the beginning of October."

I nodded.

"Would you like a copy of this in case you decide you want to see it later?" she asked.

I thought about for a second. "Yes. I would like one. Thank you."

"Let me just turn this around so you can open your eyes," she said. "Okay."

I opened them and looked at her.

"I have to say," she said. "I've never had that reaction with a mother before."

"I have a question," I said. "Is it normal to have outbursts?"

"Emotional outbursts?" she asked. "Yes. That is completely normal. Those are your hormones going into overdrive. Unfortunately, they'll be that way throughout the pregnancy."

"Thank you," I said. "That's all the questions I have for now."

"I'm going to give you my personal phone number just in case you need anything," she said, writing it on a piece of paper and handing it to me. "First time pregnancies can be a little frightening and I want you to have as comfortable a pregnancy as you can."

I thanked her again and left the room. When I got back to the waiting room, I saw that the nice woman I was sitting by had already left. I was a little disappointed. I never got her name. I pulled my coat back on and headed out the door. I know I was being ridiculous about not looking at the baby, but I didn't want to see it until Derek did, if he wanted to see it at all. As long as it was healthy, I was happy.

I stopped by a little diner on my way home. I hadn't eaten breakfast, so now my stomach was eating itself. Not that I was surprised. Now that I was eating for two, I was _always_ hungry. I tried to limit myself, but when Derek wasn't around, I tended to go a little nuts. A diner was a nice solution because they didn't have a fridge I could easily raid.

I sat down at one of the booths and looked through the menu. It was still a little early for lunch, so I decided on pancakes with a side of bacon. When the waitress came to take my order, I told her so and then sat back to wait. My phone started going off and I pulled it out of my pocket I smiled when I saw it was Derek.

"Hey, stranger," I said.

"Hey yourself," he said. "I just called to tell you that I'll be getting off earlier than I planned today."

"That's great," I said. "How's your project going?"

"It's getting there," he said, "We have to meet with the committee today to discuss safety codes."

"That sounds long and boring," I said.

"That's why I work in construction and you make cakes all day," he said. "Which, by the way, is another reason I called."

"About my cakes?"

"Yeah," he said. "Megan's birthday is coming up and Dad's planning on throwing a little surprise party for her."

"Simon never mentioned that," I said.

"He doesn't know," Derek said. "It's sort of a surprise for Simon as well."

"So he needs me to make a cake?" I asked.

"His exact words were a diabetic cake that didn't taste like cardboard," he said. "He has a lot of faith in you."

"My cakes never taste like cardboard," I said.

"Which is why he's hoping you can make it," he said. "Should I tell him yes?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I said. "Any specific flavor?"

"I don't have the exact details yet, but I'll find out," he said.

"Alright," I said. "My food is coming, so I'll have to call you back before work."

"Talk to you later," he said.

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

The waitress set down the food and I dug in. My stomach instantly thanked me and surprisingly didn't send the food back up. When I finished, I paid the bill and left. It was only eleven thirty and I didn't have to be to work until two. I didn't want to go back to the apartment. Instead, I headed off toward the park. A walk could do me good. Especially since there wasn't going to be much walking soon.

The park was busy today because of the nice weather. I spent two hours just walking and sitting on the benches. This really would have been a nice day to take Noah and Charlie for a walk, but with Derek at work and Simon not willing to sacrifice himself for the dogs, I didn't want to risk dropping a leash and losing them.

I left the park and headed off towards work. I wasn't as excited for work as I used to be. It didn't quite feel like home anymore. For one thing, half of my friends had been fired and their replacements weren't exactly comforting. The woman, Amber, now has my icing tips horded away in her drawer. I've been reduced to using my old bent ones and it takes me twice as long to ice something. I tried every day for two weeks to get her to stop taking them, but she was ever vigilant. So, I gave up on that endeavor and worked with that I had. And the man, Royce, that was hired to replace Tori was as bad as Malloy in making me lose my lunch. The only difference was that he was there every day. I always had to see him when I went into the kitchen and he always leered at me in that same, predatory way.

Today, when I walked into the bakery, there was something new about the way Royce leered at me. There was more confidence in it. I grew instantly uneasy about him and gave him a wide berth as I entered the kitchen. I hung my coat on the hook and replaced it with my apron. I didn't have many orders waiting for me, so I had my fingers crossed that I would be able to get out of here on time.

I worked for two hours and managed to get half of my orders done. I was about to start on my next one when my name was called from the door. I set down the order and headed over, where Royce was waiting with a man. The man was built a lot like Derek: big and muscular. If he didn't have a smiling face, he would look completely out of place in a bakery.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I kind of have a specific cake I was hoping could be done by tonight," he said. "It's my girlfriend's birthday and I was hoping to surprise her."

"Sure," I said. "Just follow me and I'll see what I can do."

I led him over to my station and had him describe the cake he wanted while I did a rough sketch. He wanted a cake in the shape of a butterfly. Apparently there was a back story to the shape that had to do with how they met, but I didn't ask. He described the color of the icing and the type of cake and gave me an address to bring it to. When he left, I set to work. My other orders could be put on hold for now.

The cake had just finished cooling when one of the guys came in and called for everybody's attention.

"Hey, guys," he said. "It looks like it started snowing and it's coming down really hard. The weather man says it could accumulate really fast, so if you live far, you might want to split before the roads get too bad."

Emily walked over to me. "You want to split?"

"I've got to finish this," I said. "It's okay. You go on home. I'm almost done anyway."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," she said. "But I'm calling your place in an hour and if you're not home by then, I'm coming back here to drag you there."

"Fine," I said, smiling. "Go on. I'm fine here."

"Bye," she said.

She, and everybody else, cleaned up whatever they were working on and left before the storm got worse. I turned back to my cake and started decorating. I was done in half an hour. I carefully packed it up and cleaned up. I pulled on my coat and flipped the light switch. Before I walked out, I saw that Hailey had left out the strawberries. From behind me, I heard the door open.

Without turning around, I said, "It's only been half an hour, Em. Just let me put these away and I'm leaving."

I walked into the cooler and reached up to put the strawberries back in their place. As I lowered myself back down on the balls of my feet, somebody came up from behind and shoved me up against the shelves. Gasping, I tried to turn around, but they used their body to hold me down. Based on the size of their body and their little friend grinding into my ass, I'd say it was man. I struggled to get free, but they held me down firmly. They held both my hands tightly in one of theirs and I felt the other reach for the top of my pants. The full reality of the situation came at me and I screamed. They knocked me over the head and continued trying to get my pants off. I managed to get one of my hands free and reached into my coat pocket. Gripping the knife firmly in my hand, I pulled it out and with all the force I could muster, jammed it into the man's leg. He howled in pain and let me go. I didn't think twice. I bolted from the cooler and ran out of the kitchen. As I ran into the front space, another man grabbed my arm. I pulled out my mace and got him square in the eyes. He hissed and fell back. I ran out of the building and didn't look back.

I wasn't sure how far I had gotten. I didn't want to stop and check if they were following. As I ran, my foot a patch of ice and I slid. I managed to catch myself before I fell and stood for a second to make sure I wasn't going to slip again. I lifted my foot to take a step when blinding lights came out of nowhere from my right. One second I was staring at the lights, the next, I was nowhere near them.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure what was going on. I heard people yelling that they needed an ambulance. _Was someone hurt?_ I tried to look around, but my body wouldn't move. _What's going on? Why can't I move? And why is the snow red? I-is that blood? Oh no. Someone was hurt. Somebody help them! Why is nobody listening to me? _

"Just hold on ma'am," a man said next to me. "You're going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way."

_Who is he calling ma'am? Is he talking to me? Am_ I _hurt? _A sharp pain erupted from my side and I let out a whimper. _I am hurt. What happened? _

"Just stay with me," the man said. "Keep your eyes open and stay with me."

_Why is it so dark? Where did the light go? _

"Just stay with me," the man kept repeating.

_I'm trying! Please, don't leave! No, stop…don't go! Why is it so dark? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I…. _

**I actually had so much fun writing that last part. I should probably see someone about that. Anyway, I was considering combining the next chapter with this one, but I'm too sadistic for that. I have a mission for you guys. I want you guys' best baby names. Ready, set, go.**


	22. Old Married Couple

**I am really sorry you guys. It has been forever since my last update. And I'm really sorry to say, but this may be my last update until the school year's done. My grades are not stellar this semester and I really need to get them up if I want to pass any off my classes. **

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I was going to do it one way, but then I decided on another and I got five pages in but it was really choppy and I couldn't make it flow at all. So, I deleted everything I had and started again with my original idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

The darkness surrounding me slowly faded until I could make some sense of my surroundings. Constant beeping filled my ears and pounded within my head. My skin felt hot and my arms prickled against rough restraints. My head felt cloudy and every time I tried to open my eyes, the darkness would take over and pull be back under.

I managed to pry my eyes open to slits and blinked against the bright lights flooding in. A white tiled ceiling stared back at me. I slowly turned my head to the right and found the source of the beeping. It was a heart beat on the monitor. I was in a hospital. I looked down and saw that it was a blanket tucked too tight that was pinning my arms to my sides. Blinking away the oncoming cloudiness, I looked to my left and it took me a moment to process. Derek was sitting in the chair next to my bed. His bag was lying on the floor next to him with files spilling out. His broad arms were crossed and his head leaned down as he slept. I didn't know how long he had been there, but his clothes were wrinkled and he hadn't shaved, so he hadn't gone home in at least a day.

As I stared, his chest expanded with a deep breath and he picked up his head. Still drowsy, he turned towards me and met my eyes. He didn't say a word. He just sat in his chair and stared at me for at least a minute before standing up and walking to the door. I opened my mouth to call out to him, but my throat was dry and I couldn't produce a sound. He walked out and I was left alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sounds of footsteps echo in the room and I opened my eyes, expecting to see Derek. I was surprised to see my aunt standing next to me in her white lab coat.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked.

I tried to speak again, but my voice came out grated.

"I'll get you some water," she said.

She walked over to the other side of the room and poured water in small Styrofoam cup. She brought it back to me and helped my swallow the cool liquid.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her voice thick with concern.

I tried to think, but I was still a little foggy. "I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and fought against the fog. "I was running. And then there were bright lights. I remember seeing blood and everything went black."

"Those bright lights were headlights," Aunt Lauren explained. "You were struck by a car."

"A car?"

She nodded. "You weren't hit hard. Just enough send you flying a few feet. By some miracle, you weren't seriously injured."

"But the blood…"

"You struck your head on the impact with the ground. You must have hit a rock or ice. There was a little internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it."

"Am I okay?" I asked.

"You're going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days to monitor you and you're going to be in some pain for awhile, but we can prescribe something for that," she said. "But apart from the pain, you should be just fine."

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Two days," she said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt her hand briefly on my shoulder and then she was gone. I wasn't sure if I drifted off at all, but when I opened my eyes, Derek was standing in the doorway watching me. I tried to smile, but he didn't return it. His face was completely blank, his emotions trapped behind a façade of apathy. Looking at him, something clicked and I gasped, my hand flying to my stomach.

"The baby's fine," he said dryly, almost uncaringly.

I sighed in relief and took a deep breath to calm myself. His face still hadn't changed. I wanted to say something, to ask what was wrong. He had never looked at me that way before. It was almost as if he was looking at a complete stranger. But there was something there, in the hardness around his eyes, the firm line of his mouth, something I had never seen when he was looking at me. Anger.

"Derek?" I asked, my voice small and hesitant.

The anger flared in his eyes and his words came out hard, "Do you have any idea-"

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, trying to rein in the anger. "I lost a very important client. I've been trying to get this deal signed for months and you-"

He snapped his mouth shut and angrily ran his hands through his hair, turning away from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting," I said, quietly.

"It's not about the fuc-" he stopped and took a deep breath. His started again, his voice sounding tired. "It's not about the meeting."

He turned back to me and his mask fell away. I saw how exhausted he was. He looked much older. He walked over to the chair and slumped down, leaning his head between his knees. His hair fell in face, hiding him from my view.

"Derek?"

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Why do you scare me so much?" he asked.

"I scare you?"

He looked up. He looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in days. He stood up and stepped towards the bed. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against mine and let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the nearness of him.

"I thought…" he said, "When Liz told me what happened, I thought…"

He took a deep, shuddering breath and I realized that he was never angry with me. The anger wasn't at me, but at what happened. He was angry that he couldn't stop it. He was angry that I could have died. He was angry because he couldn't make it go away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. Nothing about this is your fault. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean it."

"I know," I said.

He pulled back and cracked a little smile. "I got a speeding ticket getting here."

I let out a laugh. He leaned down and pressed a gently kiss against my forehead. Before he could pull back, I pulled him back down and lifted my head to meet his lips. As soon as my lips met his, I pulled back in pain.

"You've got a cut on you lip," he said.

"Now you tell me," I said.

"That's why I kissed your forehead," he said.

"I thought that was a loving gesture," I said, lightly touching the cut.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," he argued.

"You could have told me before I kissed you," I said.

"Well, you sprung it rather quickly," he said.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Derek pulled back and I saw who it was. "Mom!"

"Hi, sweetie," she said. She walked over to the bed and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know yet," I confessed.

"That's to be expected," she said. "You gave us all quite a scare. I rushed here as soon as Derek called me."

"You called her?" I asked him, surprised.

"Course," he said. "Do you know how hard it is to navigate through your address book? It was like reading Latin."

"Who else did you call?" I asked.

"Emily," he answered. "And Simon."

"The doctors had a hard time keeping Emily in the waiting room," Mom said, smiling. "They only allowed family to see you until you woke up."

I looked over at Derek. "But…"

"I told them I was your fiancé," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You like throwing that around, don't you?" I said. "When Megan was in the hospital, you told Simon to tell them that we were married if they asked."

"What? If I hadn't said we were engaged, I would have been stuck in the waiting room," he argued.

Mom laughed beside me. "If I didn't know better, I would have guessed you two _were_ married. You act like an old married couple."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why do people keep calling me old?"

I laughed and flicked a piece of his hair. "I don't know, I think I see a gray hair."

He gave me a look that meant that wasn't funny. When I only smiled, he shook his head and leaned down to kiss my forehead again. "I'll leave you two alone for awhile."

"Okay," I said.

He squeezed my hand and left the room. That left Mom and me to catch up of some things. We talked for awhile. I wasn't sure how long it was until the pain killers were starting to take effect again and my thoughts become a little fuzzy. I must have drifted off sometime in the middle of the conversation, because the next thing I knew, there were new people in the room. Derek was back to his chair at my side, reading one of his files. However, he wasn't the only one. Simon was sitting on a small couch across the room with Megan perched on his knee. Kit was sitting next to him with a newspaper open in front of him. On my other side, Emily had pulled an extra chair into the room and was currently reading what looked like a baby catalog.

"I feel like a circus attraction," I said, drawing everybody's attention.

Simon and Kit stood up and walked up to the side of the bed, leaving Megan asleep on the couch. Emily didn't stand up, but gave me her full attention. Derek didn't even look up.

"How are you feeling?" Kit asked.

"A little sleepy," I said. "My hip kind of hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"If you need anything, make sure to let us know. We'll alert the doctors right away," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Is anything broken?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

With that, she launched herself at me and hugged me until I started to turn blue. "You have no idea how scared I was. I went to the bakery when you didn't call and there was blood in the cooler. Then Derek called about the accident and I think I almost had a panic attack."

"The bakery…" I said. There was something I knew I had to remember. It clicked and I gasped. "The men!"

"What men?" Emily asked.

"The men that almost-" I stopped.

"Almost what?" Simon asked.

I hesitated.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

I looked down at my hands. "I stayed late at the bakery to finish the cake I was working on. Before I left, I stopped to put away the strawberries. I heard somebody behind me, but I assumed it was you, Em. When I went into the cooler, somebody came up behind me and pushed me against the shelves. It was a man, but I didn't see who it was."

"Did he…" Emily started.

I shook my head. "I used the pocket knife Derek gave me for Christmas and stabbed him in the leg. He let me go and I ran. Another man tried to grab me and I sprayed him with mace. I ran out of the bakery, but it was snowing and I couldn't see very well. I remember slipping on ice and when I got up, there was a pair of lights. I guess that was the car."

I looked up at her. "Did they check the blood to see who it belonged to?"

She hesitated.

"What?" I asked. "Did somebody clean it up?"

"In a way," she said. She bit her lip and said, "There was a fire at the bakery that night. They assumed it was electrical. The fire gutted out the interior."

"The bakery is gone?" I asked. "But…"

"I know," she said. "Everybody was shocked. The boss was really pissed off."

I didn't know what to say. The bakery was gone, I was out of a job, I had no way to support myself, and I was pregnant. This was not happening.

"I've already started looking for a new job," Emily said. "There are some really great options that are hiring more than one. I'm sure we'll be fine."

I nodded, but my head was still reeling from the news.

"Well, I think we can assume that the men started the fire to cover their tracks," Simon said.

"But we don't know who they are," Emily argued.

"Yeah, but one of them has a new hole in their leg," Simon said. "Maybe the cops can check out hospitals that recently treated somebody with a stab wound."

"This is New York," Emily said. "Do you have any idea how many people get stabbed here?"

"It was an idea," he said.

"A broad one," she said.

"Now who's acting like an old married couple," Derek mumbled, still without looking up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked.

Derek shook his head, as if explaining would be a complete waste of his time.

Simon seemed to think about something for a minute before looking at Derek and saying, "You took that new pretty well. Shouldn't you be swearing revenge at those men?"

Derek carelessly flipped his page and said, "I already blew my top today. I'm letting it fester. I'll beat them to bloody pulps tomorrow."

"Why wait?" Emily said. "I'll do it now."

"And how do you expect to find them?" Simon asked. "You should let the cops handle it."

"Cops are worthless," she said.

"What have you been smoking?" he asked.

For the next hour, Simon and Emily argued back and forth while Kit left the room to make a phone call. Derek continued what he was working on and I was left to watch the show. After awhile, I felt myself drift off and I fought to keep my eyes open. The effort was too much, however, and I slipped back into a heavy sleep.

When I woke up, everybody but Derek was gone. He was sporting unwrinkled clothes and less facial hair than when I fell asleep, which meant that at some point while I was sleeping he had gone home to change. He did not, however, stay long enough to sleep, as he was again slumped over in the chair with his chin against this chest and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Derek," I said. He didn't move. "Derek."

He stirred and looked up at me. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Come here," I said, scooting over a little.

"I'm not squeezing into that tiny bed," he said

"If you spend any more time in the chair, you're going to have back problems," I said. "Not get over here."

He sighed resignedly and stood up. I scooted over a little more and he eased himself down next to me with a groan, suggesting that the chair was more uncomfortable than he had let on.

"You are so old," I said.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

He wrapped an arm carefully around my waist and laid his head next to mine. He quickly fell asleep and I spend awhile studying his sleeping face. The dark circles under his eyes weren't as pronounced as they were the day before. Some of the worry lines had settled. I reached a hand up and gently traced the curve of his cheek. There was something familiar about this, but altogether new. Like I could sleep next to him for years, but still always wake up to discover something new. He was an enigma I was slowly unraveling and I could happily spend every day folding back a new layer. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling back asleep.

…,,,…

I was kept for a week after I woke up. Every day I had new visitors. My friends from the bakery came to see me, as well as some unexpected people. Hannah stopped by a few times, along with the woman I met in the restroom, Liz. I was a little surprised to see them, Liz more so than Hannah. She didn't seem to find anything awkward about visiting a person she really didn't know that well. Simon and Emily came by everyday and stayed for hours, much to Derek's annoyance. I had a feeling he was quickly becoming tired of their bickering. Mom also visited every day, but she didn't stay as long. I had a feeling she didn't want to risk running into Dad. He never did show up. Derek said he tried to call him, but he never got farther than his voicemail.

Out of everybody, though, Derek stayed by my side as much as he could manage. He _did _have business to run and the boys at home grew restless without him. Simon took over watching them and giving them walks, but there was only so much he could take. When Derek was gone, he always made sure that somebody took his place.

When they finally released me, I was happy to leave. I was sick of lying in bed all day. I did have to limit my activities, but at least I was allowed to walk around. Going home, however, meant finally getting a moment alone with Derek. I missed it being just us, but I knew that at some point we'd have to talk about the baby. He obviously knew, but he never said anything after. I wasn't sure what to make of his silence on the issue.

When we finally made it home, Derek had to hold Noah and Charlie back before they tackled me. It was a truly comical sight to watch him try and hold back one overweight and one over-hyper golden retrievers. As soon as I was settled onto the couch, he couldn't hold them back any longer and they ran at me. Charlie tried jumping into my lap, but I held him back as I was still a little sore around the hip. Noah settled for laying next to me and looking up at me with expectant and accusing eyes, as if it was my fault for leaving him for a week.

I spent the next few hours lying on the couch with them and watching TV. Derek flitted in and out of the room as he worked. When night came, I watched as he prepared dinner and then leaned against him when he settled down next to me. He pushed Charlie back with his foot when the canine tried to hurl himself at my plate. We didn't do much talking while we ate, but the baby topic was on my mind. Eventually, I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Huh?" he said. "For what?"

"For not telling you about the baby," I said.

He snorted. "I already knew."

"What!" I said, turning around to look at him.

"Come on," he said. "How was I not supposed to notice the vomiting and the new clothes?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I could say the same to you," he said.

I stopped the next words coming out of my mouth and said, "How long have you known?"

He seemed hesitant about his answer. "About two days after you did."

"What!"

"You didn't exactly hide the pregnancy test well," he said. "I found it in the trash while I was packing."

I groaned and leaned my head against his chest. "Did you tell anybody?"

"Just Simon," he said.

My head snapped up. "You told Simon?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to," he said.

"He told me that your dad told him," I said. "I made him promise not to tell you if I…oh, that bastard! He knew the entire time that you knew!"

"Does this mean I don't have to feed him anymore?" Derek asked.

"Oh, when I get my hands on him…" I fumed.

Derek stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on before you start planning his murder. You can deal with him tomorrow. It's late and I think we both have had enough for one day."

"But-"

"Bed," he said.

I sighed and leaned against him as he led us to the bedroom. Revenge _was_ best planned on a rested mind. When we got to the bedroom, I finally eased out of the tight jeans and grabbed one of Derek's shirts. After washing up, I slipped into bed beside Derek and moaned in ecstasy of sleeping in larger bed again. When the boys came into the room, neither of us gave any resistance to the shrinking of foot room. Derek felt bad about leaving them practically alone for a week with only Simon as company. I would have shared his guilt had he not hid my phone lest I be tempted to call Simon in the middle of the night and give him a piece of my mind. Hidden phone or not, Simon wasn't off the hook yet.

**Done. Finally. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. And I'm also sorry for the long wait ahead. I really want to pass my classes and that means keeping my attention off writing for awhile. I'll be back to writing as soon as I can. **


	23. Get His Pants Off

**Okay, so I know I said I probably wouldn't update until school was over, but I got a little down time and decided to do a little writing. First, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted names. I love it when I don't have to think as much. You guys are really creative. There was a lot of variety. I went through them all and narrowed them down and made my decision. I'm not going to name gender yet because what's the fun in that? I tried to thank everybody who gave me a winning name by PM, but some of you didn't sign in, so thank you to the guest, wickedlovely716, Kishangirl1368, and Angel for your submissions. One of your names has been chosen as either the first or the middle name. **

**I was going to have this chapter take place a little later, but I decided against it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Derek's POV:**

I lazily lounged on the couch, my eyes closed. The TV was on, but I wasn't really watching it. I had the volume low enough to hear Chloe in the kitchen, but loud enough to drown her out when she started talking about Simon. It's been a week since she was released from the hospital and she's barely been off her feet. She was still trying to deal with the news that she was currently unemployed and she was doing it the only way she knew how: by turning our kitchen into her own bakery. I've already had to make at least three trips to the store to restock. The heat from the stove was turning the apartment into a sauna and it was currently putting me to sleep.

"Will you taste this?" Chloe called from the kitchen.

I opened my eyes and turned my head back to look at her. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun with pieces falling in her face. My shirt, which she had claimed, was coated in an assortment of cooking ingredients, the most noticeable being the ten tons of flour. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smile at her appearance which was completely her. If somebody told me to describe Chloe, the picture before me summed her up completely. She basically rolled out of bed, put her hair up, pulled on my shirt and a pair of sweats and was done. No makeup, no fancy clothes, not even brushed hair, and she was still the most beautiful thing I've ever had in my kitchen.

"Does it require me standing up?" I asked.

"Hmm," she said.

She looked around at her work area and shook her head. She picked up the bowl in front of her as well as a smaller bowl and carried it over to me. I waited patiently as she settled herself onto the coffee table. She scooped up a small amount of whatever was in the larger bowl and held it to my mouth. I cleaned off the spoon and took a moment to taste it. It tasted fruity, but I couldn't identify the specific flavor. She then spooned a bit from the smaller bowl and let me try that. This one was easier to identify. It was some kind of chocolate. She then took a little from each bowl and offered it to me.

I cleaned off the spoon and said, "That's not bad. What is it?"

"Just something I'm trying. I couldn't decide if the two flavors went together," she said.

"You've got my vote," I said, reaching for the smaller bowl.

"Uh uh," she said, picking them both up.

"Hey," I complained.

"If you eat it all, then I can't bake with it," she said.

"I wasn't going to eat it _all_," I argued.

I tried to snatch her pants leg as she walked away, but she was just a little out of my reach and I let my arm drop to the floor. Charlie walked up to me and licked my hand. I pointed to the kitchen and said,

"Charlie, fetch the bowl."

He just stared at me with his tongue hanging out in a happy smile. I shook my head and rubbed his head. Sitting up, I reached for the remote and flipped the TV off. I looked around the room and thought about my life here. I'd been living in this same apartment since my third year of college. I can't say I've done much with the place. Before Chloe moved in, there wasn't much of a personal touch to it. Of course, before Chloe moved in, I could _see_ the sink in the bathroom and actually had enough room to set my razor down. Now, there were bras hanging from the towel rack, empty bottles of things I couldn't name spilling over the counter, and a 'secret' stash of chocolate hiding behind the towels under the sink. Simon took one look at it and couldn't stop laughing. He was amazed that I let her clutter the bathroom so much. I couldn't really explain that there was no way to _not_ let her clutter the bathroom. It was honestly hard to tell her no, which was something I wasn't use to.

I took in the apartment and thought about what my life would be like a few months from now. In a few months, with any luck, I'd be in a house. I had already started looking, but I didn't know how to tell Chloe. I didn't know how she'd take it with everything else going on. I hadn't made any solid plans yet, but there were certainly some strong possibilities. The one I had my eyes on most was just out of the city. It wasn't a large house per say, but it had a second floor and a basement, which meant more space. It also had a yard, which was good for the boys. I wanted to bring Chloe to look at it, but then she got in the accident and everything spiraled out of control. The real estate agent in charge of selling the house was very understanding when I explained the situation and expressed my interest in the house that she agreed to hold off on showing the house to other buyers until I was able to show it to Chloe.

I stood up to stretch my legs and walked over to the kitchen. The counters were lined with ingredients and dirty dishes, while the table housed the finished concoctions. Chloe was so focused on baking that she was barely paying much attention to her surroundings. I had a feeling, however, that her mind wasn't completely on baking. She hadn't mentioned Simon's name in a while, which meant that she either gave up on a revenge plan or she was silently plotting in her head. I was guessing the latter.

Deciding to give her a hand, I filled the sink with hot water and soap and grabbed the dishes she was finished with, for the moment at least. She stopped what she was doing when she realized what I was doing and watched me for a minute. She kissed my cheek and turned back to her work. When I was finished washing, I dried the dishes because I knew she would be reusing most of them before she was done and I knew she wouldn't want to stop to dry them herself.

My phone went off inside my pocket and I reached into pull it out. Seeing Liz on the caller id, I accepted the call.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said. "Don't be angry. I know it's your day off and all, but Liam Malloy called again and demanded that you meet him. He kept spouting legal nonsense until I agreed to schedule a meeting. "

I sighed. "When did you set it for?"

"He was very demanding that it be today," she said. "I'm sorry, I had no choice."

"What time do I have to be there?" I asked.

"Three," she said.

I looked at my watch. "I can make it."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," I said. "Just keep him stalled if her beats be me there."

"Will do," she said.

I hung up and shoved the phone back into my pants pocket.

"I've gotta run to the office," I told Chloe.

"Okay," she said. "Can you pick up more flour?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, and some milk…and more eggs," she said.

"Do you want me to just bring the entire grocery store home with me?" I asked.

"Ha ha," she said.

I pulled my coat on and opened the door. "See you when I get back."

"Bye," she said.

I shut the door behind me and headed downstairs. I wasn't looking forward to meeting with Malloy. For some reason he was obsessed with trying to buy me out. I wouldn't sell to him even if I went bankrupt. And what's more, after talking a little with Emily while Chloe was in the hospital, I learned that Malloy was the man who bought out the bakery. I know I couldn't place the blame on him that Chloe was out of a job, but that didn't mean I couldn't want to. He was also the man who made Chloe feel threatened at work.

Pulling into the parking lot of the office, I killed the engine and got out. The parking lot was fairly full, so I couldn't determine if one of the vehicles belonged to Malloy. Walking into the building, I nodded in greeting to a few of my employees and headed to the back, where my office was. Liz was at her desk and she looked up when she saw me.

"He's waiting in your office," she said.

I nodded and opened the door. Malloy was standing at the window with his back turned to me when I entered. He turned around to face me when I shut the door.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me," he said.

"Cut the crap, Malloy," I said. "Just tell me why I'm here."

"Not gonna win over a lot of clients with that attitude," he said. "It's a wonder you're still in business."

"I'm doing fine," I ground out. "I always treat a client with respect. You're not a client."

"I've come to make another offer," he said. "Another business I recently procured didn't turn out and I need something to bump up my profits. Your little construction business is exactly what I need. I'm prepared to offer you a handsome sum, however not as large as the last offer was, but I have decided on agreeing to new conditions."

"Enlighten me," I said, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back against the door.

"If you agree to take my offer, I will allow you more power than I had previously agreed to. You will have, of course, seniority over the employees and will have the power to adjust the number of employees. You will be able to foresee business deals, but the final decision of course will be mine. You can continue the flexibility of your hours, but there will be a dock to your pay. After all, time is money."

"That's all you can come up with?" I asked.

"I assure you, that's the best offer you're going to receive from anyone," he said.

"Than I guess I'm lucky I don't need to consider anyone's offer because I'm not in any position to need to sell," I said.

"Is that your final word on the subject?" he asked.

"It is," I said.

"Fine," he said. "But this won't be the last time you'll hear from me."

He walked toward the door and I noticed a slight limp in him right leg. "Injure yourself?"

"A minor mishap," he said. "Just an unfortunate skiing accident."

He walked past me out the door. I watched him leave and kept my eyes trained on his leg. Thinking back to an earlier conversation, I shifted my legs apart, reached into my empty right pocket and wrapped my hand around air. Pulling my hand out, I plunged it back and turned around. Nodding to myself, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched through my contacts. Finding who I was looking for, I hit send and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, I was starting to think they wouldn't pick up.

"What do you want?" a woman's voice came over the other side.

"I need a favor," I said.

"Why the hell would I do you a favor?" she asked.

"Just meet me at Benny's in an hour and wear something slutty…-er than normal," I said.

"Asshole," she said, hanging up.

I shoved my phone deep into my pocket and stepped out into the hall. It didn't matter if she hung up, she'd meet me there. Her curiosity would get the best of her.

"How'd it go?" Liz asked.

"How do you expect?" I asked.

"He's not going to stop trying," she said.

"I don't expect him to," I said. "He'll keep trying and I'll keep telling him no."

"Maybe you'll learn some patience that way," Liz said, smiling. "It'll come in handy when the baby is born."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I am patient. When it matters."

"Look, I'm not telling you to sell. In fact, I'm telling you that if you sell the entire construction world will hear about every dirty detail about you since high school," she said. "But, at least hear him out a little. It'll make you seem less uptight to everybody else."

"I'm not uptight," I argued.

"Oh, please," she said. "When we were dating, you wouldn't take me to prom because fifteen dollars was a waste of money to just stand around and eat cheap food."

"It _is _ a waste of money," I said.

"It's fifteen dollars," she said.

"Hey, I was saving up for college," I argued.

"You got a full scholarship," she said.

"That's beyond the point," I said.

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I used to sleep with you."

"I could say the same," I said.

I checked my watch and ended our argument. I needed to pick up the flour and everything before heading to Benny's.

…,,,…

Half an hour later, after dropping off Chloe's ingredients at the apartment, I entered the most expensive bar in New York City, Benny's. It was also the worst named, but nobody who could afford it was complaining. I found a booth in the back where I had a clear view of the bar. Seated at the end was Malloy, who I knew frequented this bar from his assistant. He didn't look that drunk, which was to be expected. I watched him eye up a girl on the other end of the bar who clearly got in with a fake id. Tearing my eyes away, I looked toward the door in time to see her enter. She had clearly taken my words to heart. The little black dress she wore barely covered her ass and in no way covered her breasts, which were fighting their way out. She walked over to me and slid into the empty spot across from me.

"What do you want?" Tori asked.

"I need you to do what you do best," I said. "I need you to get into somebody's pants."

"And why the hell would I do that?" she asked.

"Just hear me out. See that guy at the bar? The one on the end?" I said.

She looked and her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to recall where she had seen him before.

"His name is Liam Malloy," I said.

Anger quickly filled her eyes. "That's the dickwad that fired me."

"Well, now's your chance at revenge," I said. "I had a meeting with him today and he was limping. Now too bad, but bad enough that he couldn't hide it. He claimed it was a skiing accident, but I don't buy it. I need you to get him drunk enough to take you back to him place. You don't have to sleep with him. Just get him drunk enough to get his pants off."

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

"You're looking for a cut on his right thigh," I said. "It would look like a stab wound from a pocket knife."

"Who stabbed him?" she asked.

"Chloe," I said.

She looked at me, stunned. "That little ditz stabbed someone?"

"He got handsy," I said. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," she said.

"Here's a hundred," I said, pulling the bill out of my wallet. "Get him drunk, get his pants off, and then call me after."

"Fine," she said.

"And one more thing," I said. "If you can, try and get a picture of the wound, if it's there."

"Sure," she said. "Now get out and let me work."

I stood up and left, not bothering to wait and see if it worked. I had complete faith in Tori's ability to get in a man's pants.

…,,,…

I didn't tell Chloe what I was planning. I didn't like lying to her, but I didn't want to put more stress on her than she already had. When I told her I had more business at work, she didn't question me. She took the groceries, said goodbye, and got back to work.

By the time I got home, she was finishing up her last creation for the night. The dishes I had washed were all dirty again and walking in the kitchen meant tracking flour all over. She was so focused on what she was doing, she barely seemed to notice the mess she made. So, without disturbing her, I located the broom and swept around her feet. As I swept, I couldn't help but notice the trail of white dog tracks leading from the kitchen to the bedroom. Sighing, I dumped the contents of the dust pan into the garbage and set to work on the dishes. The carpet would have to wait until Chloe was done so I didn't disturb her.

By the time Chloe had finished decorating her last cupcake, I had washed the dishes she wasn't using, sealed away the food she had already made, and washed the counters. I had also chased one flour filled dog off the bed and into the bathroom. I wasn't about to attempt washing the hundred pound dog in the bathroom, so I settled with vigorously brushing him down until I could no longer see white. When I walked out of the bedroom, Chloe was looking around the room, surprised.

"You cleaned," she said.

"If I didn't, the dishes would have been competing with Mount Everest," I said.

"I could have cleaned up," she said. "I made the mess."

"It's done now," I said. "Just toss the rest of the dishes into the sink and I'll to them later."

She shrugged and said, "So, how did work go? Get anything done."

I thought about Tori back at the bar. "I don't know yet."

…,,,…

When Tori called the next morning, I snuck out of bed so Chloe wouldn't hear my conversation.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"What do you take me for? Of course it worked," she said.

"Well? Was it there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It was a clean slice into his right thigh. I made a light comment about it, but he brushed me off."

"Did you get a picture?" I asked.

"Yeah, I snapped it before I left this morning," she said.

"You stayed overnight?"

"I always finish a job," she said. "I'll send it to you when I hang up."

With that, the line went dead. I waited a minute before my phone beeped. Opening the text, I studied the picture. It _was_ a clean slice and it looked like it went deep. Based on Chloe's height, it was in the right spot for her to hit. Setting the phone on the counter, I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. It wasn't really proof, but it was enough to convince me that he was one of the men who had attacked her. Now I just had to convince the police.

"Who called?" a tired voice came from the bedroom doorway.

I turned around to see Chloe leaning against the frame and rubbing her eyes. She lowered her hands to look at me.

"Just Tori," I said. "Sorry for waking you."

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "Tori doesn't usually call you…or talk to you."

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said. "She was just returning my call. It's early yet, why not go back to bed?"

"I won't sleep anyway," she said.

She walked over to me and leaned against my chest, sighing and closing her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my chin on the top of her head.

"Want me to make breakfast?" I asked.

"No. My stomach doesn't want food this morning," she said. "And I don't really want to start it with my head over a toilet. But I'll help if you want something."

"I was just going to have some oatmeal," I said. "I can handle it."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright then," she said, "The couch is calling to me anyway."

She walked off and curled up on the couch. I made my breakfast and carried it over. Settling down next to her, I managed one spoonful of oatmeal before she took the spoon.

"I should have expected that," I said, getting up to get _myself_ breakfast.

"While you're up, can you get my phone for me?" Chloe asked. "It's in my coat pocket."

"Sure," I said.

I set my own bowl on the coffee table and walked back to get her phone. Reaching into her pocket, I felt something round and flat. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a disc.

"What's this?" I asked.

She looked up. "Oh, um, that's my ultrasound."

"You had an ultrasound?" I asked. "When?"

"The day of the accident," she said. "I just went in to see if the baby was developing properly."

"And?"

"The doctor said the baby was doing fine," she said.

"How far along did the doctor say you were?" I asked.

"About eight weeks, but that was almost two weeks ago," she said. "So I guess I'm almost ten weeks then."

"What did it look like?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. "Did your uterus take a taxi and leave you behind?"

"I kept my eyes closed," she said, looking down at her hands. "I didn't want to see it without you there."

"Well, I'm here now," I said. "Let's see it."

I picked up my laptop and carried it over. Settling down next to her, I put in the disc and waited for it to load. Once it was ready, I clicked on it and the ultrasound popped up. I wasn't exactly sure what I was seeing. It didn't look like much. I wasn't even sure it was a baby.

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

She elbowed me. "It's a baby."

"You sure?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her screen. Her phone started to ring where I left it in her coat pocket and she got up to answer it. I was about to ask who it was when something caught my eye that didn't seem right. I focused on two specific areas on the screen.

"What the…"

"That was my OB GYN," Chloe said. "She wants me to come back in. Apparently she was looking at my ultrasound and saw something she missed before."

"I think I might know what she missed," I said. "Look."

She walked over and looked at where my finger was pointing.

"I don't see anything," she said.

"Look at this," I said, pointing to a very small moving spot. "What is that?"

"I think that's the heartbeat," she said.

"Then what is this?" I asked, pointing to a very similar moving spot next to it.

"I…I don't…" she said.

"There're two heartbeats," I said, looking up.

Her hands slid to her stomach and we both looked at it. Looking up, we met each other's eyes and her eyes widened. There were two babies.

**You have no idea how long I fought myself over that choice. But, it's decided. I can't go back. Anyway, I just found a little down time and decided to give you guys something before I dedicate my next week to reading and re-reading The Rising! **


	24. Eating For Three

**Okay, so this isn't much, but it's something. I wanted to write a little a sooner, but I was still riding a high from finishing The Rising and I couldn't get my mind to focus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

"You'd think they could at least get you in on time," Derek grumbled next to me. "Considering that they screwed up the first time."

I sighed and closed my magazine. I was starting to agree with Derek's 'not-a-morning-person' attitude. Because the doctor made a mistake on my first ultrasound, she assured me that she could get me in the very next day. However, such a short notice appointment meant that the only time she could see me was at eight in the morning. Surprisingly, it wasn't the earliest they were open. In fact, they had been open since seven-thirty and somehow those three appointments that had been booked before me had managed to push my appointment back to ten, which explains Derek's bad mood and my increasing irritation at the women two seats down popping her gum.

"Do you have something sharp?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the bubble forming from the woman's mouth.

"If you're going to stab the woman, as least wait until there's nobody around," he said. "Until then, I suggest staying away from sharp. I don't think the police will take pregnancy hormones as a valid excuse."

"I wasn't going to stab her," I said. "Just her bubble."

He glanced over at her and shook his head. "Won't make any difference to her. She sees you coming at her and she'll scream for the police."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's got 'lawsuit' written all over her," he said. "I saw a lot of it when I was younger. Dad got a lot of cases like that."

"Hmm," I said.

I turned to look at the clock and a pop came from beside me. Clenching my jaw, I glanced down at the magazine I set in the chair next to me. Discretely, I picked it up and began rolling it as if I was fidgeting. I watched the women from the corner of my eye and just as she was about to pop her next bubble, I swung my arm and swatted it. She looked completely shocked with her lips still extended from blowing the bubble. From my other side, I heard Derek cough as if covering a laugh.

"Ms. Saunders?" Dr. Gill said from the doorway.

"Coming," I said, feeling oddly chipper.

I stood up and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling him along behind me. She led me into the room I was in two weeks ago and shut the door behind us.

"I'd like to begin by apologizing," she said. "This has never happened before, I assure you. I don't even know how I missed it the first time."

I hopped up onto the table and laid back. Derek stood next to me and kept his eye on the doctor, as if he didn't trust her. And I really didn't think he did. He wasn't happy when he found out she made a mistake and he had really wanted me to go to another doctor. The final say, however, had been mine and I was willing to give Dr. Gill another chance. Reaching over, I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked down at me, as if remembering that he was here for me and not to judge the doctor.

"Alright," Dr. Gill said. "If you could just lift your shirt, I'll begin."

I lifted it enough to expose my stomach and she spread the gel on my skin. I watched the screen as she moved the probe around.

"There we go," she said.

I looked at the screen at the two lives growing inside me. They still didn't look like much, but they were there. I felt Derek's thumb gently stroking my hand and I looked over. His eyes were on the screen.

"It's a little clearer now than before, but there are the two heartbeats," Dr. Gill said, pointing to both. She looked at us and smiled. "Congratulations."

I looked up at Derek to see his reaction to it all. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked down at me. He gently squeezed my hand and offered a small smile. He knew that I was still having a hard time processing it all. Even looking at the screen and seeing the two heartbeats wasn't making it any easier.

"Again, I'm very sorry for my mistake," Dr. Gill apologized. "I can't imagine what kind of stress this has caused to the both of you."

I nodded, not knowing how else to respond. After confirming that neither of us had any questions, Dr. Gill excused us and instructed me to make my next appointment at the front desk. Derek didn't say anything as we walked back to the front area. As I was waiting for the woman behind the desk to check for open times, I glanced around the room and was happy to see that the gum woman had left. In her place was a woman who looked a few years younger than me. She had her eyes glued to something with drool practically forming at the corner of her mouth. I followed her eyes and saw she was staring at Derek's back, or more likely his ass. He was looking at a random poster on the wall. I turned back to look at the woman. She turned her eyes to me and mouthed 'lucky.' Blushing, I gave the secretary my attention and was happy to know she had fit me into a slot. She handed me an appointment time and I grabbed Derek's hand, pulling him out behind me. If he found it odd that I was dragging him out, he didn't say anything.

"I'm starving," he said as soon as we were outside. "Where do you want to eat?"

"It's pretty warm," I said. "Why don't we go back to the apartment and grab the boys. We can get something to go and eat in the park."

He wrapped his arm and my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Sounds good."

We walked back to the apartment making light conversation. I wanted to bring up the babies, but didn't know how to start the conversation. I wanted to know how he felt about there being two. It obviously didn't change our deal at all, but I still wanted to know his thoughts. More importantly, I wanted him to tell me that I was worrying for nothing, that I was going to do just fine raising two. I wanted to hear that he believed I could do it, because doubts were definitely settling in. But no matter how many times I tried to bring it up, I always chickened out.

When we got back to the apartment, I let Derek wrangle the boys. As soon as Noah saw that leash, he went crazy. Charlie had only been on the leash when he was being taken somewhere in the car and was a little hesitant. He didn't like the carrier. He wouldn't let Derek touch him until Noah was fastened to his own leash. He followed reluctantly when we left the apartment again until he saw that we didn't turn to go to the parking garage. Then it became an adventure.

Halfway through the walk, Derek relinquished Charlie's leash to me. His arms couldn't take the constant pull of both dogs. As soon as we got to the park, however, he led us to the dog-friendly section and let them run free. Noah raced off with Charlie at his heels and we settled down onto one of the benches. We had stopped at some sandwich place I didn't recognize for lunch. I let Derek order mine because I didn't understand half the words.

I was halfway through my sandwich when Noah suddenly ran full speed away from us. Derek's head snapped in the direction he ran, his body stiffening. A second later, he relaxed. Charlie padded over to us, unsure.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Noah spotted his true love," Derek explained, biting into his own lunch.

Confused, I looked around Derek. I looked around until I heard a little girl's laughter. I turned my head in the direction and saw Noah standing over someone. Simon was a little ways behind them, catching up at his own pace. A woman was walking next to him, but her head was turned around, so I wasn't sure who she was. She looked so familiar…. Simon said something and she turned to look at him and I grinned. It was Emily.

Derek whistled and Noah sprung off Megan. He ran to us, with Megan running behind him. He stopped in front of Derek, waiting. Derek broke off the corner of his sandwich and tossed it up in the air. Noah leapt and caught it. Charlie whined and I handed him the rest of mine. My stomach was starting to protest anyway.

"Hi, Derek," Megan said, running up and throwing her arms around Noah.

"Hey, squirt," he said. He looked up at Simon. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today."

"I did," he said.

"You quit again," Derek said, his voice accusatory.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck and guiltily smiled.

Derek should his head and tossed Noah the rest of his sandwich. Noah grabbed it and ran off with it. Charlie and Megan ran after him.

"I have news," Simon said.

Derek looked up at him.

"I'm moving," Simon said. "I got offered a job here for more than I was making back home. I took it."

"You get a place already?" Derek asked.

"Just signed the lease," he said. "Just a few blocks from your place actually."

"In the same apartment building as mine," Emily said, sitting down on my other side. "Now I can't escape him when he gets annoying."

"Hey," Simon protested.

"Well, it's true," she said. "You know how many dates I've set him up on and he hasn't made any progress."

"That is surprising," Derek said. "I thought you'd at least sleep with some of them."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm working on it."

"Which brings me to_ my _surprise," Emily said. "I'm going to Vegas this weekend. And I'm lugging the idiot with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"If I get him drunk enough, maybe he'll actually meet someone," she said.

"Who's watching Megan?" Derek asked.

"Hannah is," Simon said. "She's taking her to some princess thing at the mall."

"How's she doing?" Derek asked. "Post non-wedding? She still seemed to be taking it a little hard last time I saw her."

"She's doing better," Simon said. "She's not jumping for joy, but she's getting there. I think his cheating helped a little. Gave her a little fuel for the fire."

"Liz says she's still stockpiling her freezer," Derek said.

Simon nodded. "Sounds like her."

"Who's Liz again?" Emily asked, "She sounds familiar."

"Derek's ex," Simon said before Derek could open his mouth.

I felt the food in my stomach turn rancid.

"You still talk to your ex?" Emily said.

"She works for me," Derek explained.

"She's his personal assistant," Simon said.

"Chloe?" Derek said. "You okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

I nodded and swallowed. _Damn morning sickness_.

"Something else for the do not eat list?" Derek asked. "I tried picking out something you normally eat fine, but I might have forgotten something."

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I think it passed."

"Just looking at you makes me want to get my tubes tied," Emily said. "I don't' think I'd be able to handle puking that much."

"It'll stop eventually," I said.

"No wonder you have to eat for two," Emily said. "You puke up the one after."

My hand went to my stomach and I looked at Derek. "Actually…."

He nodded. "Might as well tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Simon asked.

"I'm not eating for two," I said. "I'm eating for three."

It took them a minute to get it, but when they did, Simon grinned so broadly that I was surprised his face to could it. Emily hugged me so hard I almost stopped breathing.

"Way to go," Simon said, slapping Derek on the back. "Now that's getting the job done."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I am going to spoil the hell out of those babies," Emily said. "When do I get to start decorating?"

"Decorating what?" Derek asked.

"The nursery of course," Emily said.

Derek looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I promised Em she could do the shopping," I said.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll let her into the apartment. Just hold off for now."

"But there is so much to be done," Emily said.

"Later," he said.

She huffed. "Buzz kill."

Simon and Emily drilled us for another hour before Derek finally declared it was time to go. We leashed up Noah and Charlie and said our goodbyes. The goodbye between Noah and Megan was so heartfelt that I almost stole her away with us. Noah's spirits picked up the closer we got to home, but Charlie seemed to be falling asleep. When Derek stopped walked and handed me Noah's leash, I wondered what he was doing. He leaned down and swooped Charlie up in his arms. The sight of Derek carrying a sleepy Charlie to the apartment really made me want to kiss him. _He really would make a great father. _

When we got upstairs, I unlocked the door and let Noah go in first. Derek came in behind me and laid Charlie down on the couch. He drew his phone out of his pocket and seemed to think about something.

"I've gotta make a call," he said. "Can I use your phone? Mine's dead."

"Sure," I said.

I handed it over and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. After five minutes, I walked into kitchen to grab something I wouldn't puke up after. As I headed to the couch, I picked Derek's phone up off the counter where he left it to plug it in. I randomly pushed a button and the screen lit up. Stopping mid-step, I looked down at it in confusion. _His phone's not dead._ _Why did he need mine?_

I put it back on the counter so it wouldn't look like I noticed. He walked back in as soon as I got to the couch. He thanked me and handed me back my phone. When he had his back turned, I check the call log to see who he had called and saw that he had deleted it. _Why the secrecy?_

"Got any plans this weekend?" Derek asked from the kitchen, where he was helping himself to one of my cupcakes.

"Nope. You?"

He hesitated. "Uh. Kinda."

He looked up at me. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I asked, worried about his tone.

"I, uh, I've been looking at houses," he said. "Now, I've got nothing set in stone, but I've got a few that I've been considering."

I nodded. I should have expected this. When he invited me to move in with him, he had said that was hoping to get a house. So why did it hurt so much that he was actually doing it? That he was actually moving out and moving on?

"I'm going to look at one of them on Saturday and I was hoping you'd come with," he said.

"You want me to go with?" I asked. "Why?"

"I want to know what you think of it," he said.

"I guess I can," I said.

He looked relieved. "Great. It's not far out of the city, but it's secluded and it's a good size. It's at the top of my list at this point."

"Will you make an offer?" I asked.

"I might," he said. "I'll have to look at it first. But I have a good feeling about it. I think I might be able to move out sooner than I expected."

"That's great," I said, hoping my fake enthusiasm wasn't noticeable.

Beside me, Charlie licked my hand as if sensing my unease. I picked him up and hugged him. This was moving faster than I wanted. Derek was already house-hunting, which meant that my time with him was quickly drawing to a close. And he wasn't the only thing I would be losing. I wouldn't be able to curl up on the couch and watch sappy soap operas with Noah or use Charlie for a much needed hug. And I had a feeling that when he left, he'd be taking my heart along with him.

**Okay, the end was really sappy, but oh well. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out before the week started. **


	25. Seduction

**Okay, I just want to clear something up before I start. I may have accidently let on that this story was ending. That's a big whoops on my part. When I said the end was sappy, I meant the end of the chapter, not the story. Believe me, the story is NOT over yet. I still have stuff planned out. **

**Anyway, this chapter skips ahead to the weekend. Also, I'm not going to really describe what the house looks like. I suck at that. **

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Derek's POV:**

I glanced at the address once more before turning off the road onto a long driveway. I couldn't see the house from the road, so I was hoping I had the right driveway. I looked at Chloe from the corner of my eye and sighed. She hadn't said a word the entire ride. When I tried to start a conversation, she'd give a noncommittal answer and continue to stare out the window. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't force an answer out of her.

We broke the tree line and I smiled. Definitely the right house. It looked exactly like it did in the picture. I looked over at Chloe to see her eyes wide and her jaw hanging slightly open. I smiled. So far, so good. I pulled up in front and killed the engine. I got out and took a minute to look around the front of the house. Whoever had owned the house prior had really taken care of it and the property. I drew the key from my pocket and walked up the door. I waited for Chloe before opening it. I let her go in first and I watched her face as she look it all in. Her expression went from surprise to delight, especially when she saw the kitchen. I could keep the smile off my own face when I saw the pure delight spread across hers when she saw how big the kitchen was and the large oven separate from the stove itself. She delicately ran her hand along the counter tops and took in every detail. I followed her from room to room as she took in everything. I wasn't really bothering to actually look at the house. Her reaction was all that I needed. When we got to the master bedroom, she looked around and seemed to think about it.

"I was thinking a new paint job," I said. "Maybe something softer."

"Yeah," she said. "Something blue maybe, or green."

"This is the one I'm really considering," I said. "I think I might make an offer. If everything goes okay, everything should be ready in a month or two."

I watched as the smile fell from her face and the room suddenly became a few degrees colder. She kept her face straight as she nodded and walked out. Confused, I followed her out. _What was wrong?_ I thought everything had gone fine. She seemed to have really liked it.

"There are other houses," I said as I followed her down the stairs. "I can schedule a time to see them if you want."

"Whatever you want," she said.

"I-"

"Really, Derek," she said. "Whatever you want is fine by me."

Still confused, I shoved my hands in my pockets and nodded. I locked the door behind us and we left. The drive back home was just as quiet, but the tension had doubled. Something was wrong. She seemed really happy by the house. What had caused the sudden change? Was it something I said?

When we got back to the apartment, Chloe excused herself to the bedroom and shut the door. I took that as she didn't want me to follow and settled for the kitchen. I plopped down at the table and drew the folder of house options in front of me. Reaching across the table, I lifted off the cover on the cupcakes and pulled out a green-frosted one. I really wanted to call Simon and get his opinion about everything, but I didn't want to disturb him. Especially if Emily was successful. _That_ wouldn't be a fun phone call.

I flipped through the pile of available properties and pulled out a few good ones. Standing up, I walked over to the bedroom and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Chloe?" I called. "You up for more houses?"

She opened the door and I stepped back.

"Actually, I'm going shopping," she said, walking past me and over to the door.

"Oh," I said. "Is there something you need? I can give you a ride."

"That's alright, I'll walk," she said.

I watched as she shut the door behind her without as much as a goodbye. Looking down at Noah, we shared a look.

"What do you think, boy?" I said. "You think something's wrong, too?"

He nudged my hand with his nose and I nodded. I wasn't an expert on pregnancy, but I really didn't think her sudden mood was due to hormones. And if I wanted my much more pleasant Chloe back, I'd need to figure out what was going on.

…,,,…

Chloe's bad attitude didn't change over the next few days. She came with me to every house, but she never so much as smiled at any of them. In fact, her mood became colder and colder with every house. I tried to get her to open up to me, but she'd brush me off and act as if nothing was the matter. She wouldn't let me touch her and every time I tried to kiss her, she'd dodge. She wasn't mean, but she wasn't herself either. Lucky for me, Simon got back last night and now I can talk to him, which I was doing over lunch.

"How was Vegas?" I asked when he sat down across from me.

"I don't remember," he said.

"So, a bust?"

"No, I really can't remember," he said. "I woke up yesterday morning and couldn't remember anything."

"Lay off the booze," I said.

He grinned. "Hey, Emily was paying. How was I supposed to say no?"

"Did you bleed her dry?"

"Came close," Simon laughed. "So, how was your weekend? I'm assuming my vacation wasn't the only reason you invited me to lunch."

I sighed. "Something's…not right with Chloe."

"Is she sick?"

"No. She's just…different," I said. "Colder. I took her to see a house on Saturday and she seemed to really like it. Then all of a sudden, she just…changed. I thought maybe it was the house, so I showed her others. Nothing."

"Did you say something?"Simon asked. "Something to piss her off?"

"I don't think so. And she doesn't seem angry. Just distant," I said. I thought about it. "Maybe it's not the houses."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's me," I said. "What if it's not the houses she doesn't like? What if it's the thought of living with me?"

"Dude-"

"Just think about it," I said. "She really likes the first house. I know she did. Then, when I brought up moving in, she suddenly became cold."

"Well, I guess that could be a possibility," Simon said, not looking convinced.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Simon said. "You're gonna have to make her want to stay."

"Meaning?"

"You're gonna have to seduce her," he said.

"You're an idiot," I said.

"No, it's true," he said. "When's the last time you guys slept together?"

I opened my mouth and stopped. _When did we last sleep together?_

"I rest my case," he said. "Now, here's what you have to do…"

**Chloe's POV:**

"How was Vegas?" I asked Emily as she walked in.

"A total bust," she said. "I can't even remember what happened. Numbnuts got me totally wasted and now the total weekend is a blur."

"So, a no-go?"

"A complete and utter no-go," she said. "How was your weekend?"

I sighed. "Derek's moving out."

She stopped walking to the couch and turned around. "Come again?"

"Well, not right now, but he's making plans," I said. "He's looking at houses."

She looked relieved. "You had me worried for a second."

"Em!" I said. "This is a big deal!"

"I get that, but you have to stop worrying so much. You're giving yourself wrinkles," she said. "Now sit down and explain. Oh, and grab me a cupcake."

I sat down next to her and drew my legs up to my chest. "He took me to see some houses over the weekend."

"And?"

"He's got his sights set on this one just out of town," I said. "Oh, Em, you should have seen it! It was gorgeous. And the kitchen was huge!"

"What's wrong with it then?" she asked, licking frosting off her finger tip.

"Nothing," I said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Except that Derek wants to move into it and away from me."

"Oh, Sweetie," she said.

"He said that he might be able to move in within the next few months," I continued. I buried my head in my knees. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," I said, throwing my arms up. "I don't know."

I hugged my knees and looked over at where Noah was asleep in the sunlight. "I want things to stay the same."

"He's going to move out," she said. "He had that planned before he even met you."

"I know," I said.

"And no matter what you do, you're not going to get him to stay," she said.

"I know," I said.

"But there is something you can do," she said.

I looked over.

"You can get him to take you with him," she said, smiling.

"I can't do that, Em," I said. "That would go against our deal. He moves out and I get the apartment."

"Oh, please," she said, scoffing. "You're almost three months pregnant and you're still sleeping together. To hell with the deal."

"Actually…"

"What?" she asked.

"We're not sleeping together," I said. "We haven't slept together since before the accident."

"There's the problem!" she said. "You have to show him what he'll be missing!"

"Huh?"

"Seduce him," she said. "_Make_ him want to stay."

…,,,…

"Hurry up," Emily said, "We don't have much time."

I followed her into the bedroom with the bag containing my new apparel. I set it on the bed and she pulled open my top drawer.

"Not in there," I said.

I pulled open Derek's drawer and sifted through until I found what I was looking for.

"That's going to clash," she said.

"Yeah, but it's his favorite," I said, shutting the drawer.

….,,,,…

I heard the front door open and close and I took a deep, steadying breath. _Show time. _I shut off the lights and hid behind the door. Carefully placed candles lit the room in a soft glow. Footsteps came from the hallway and I held my breath. I watched Derek walk into the bedroom and stop. He looked around the room, confusion written across his face. I closed the door with a small click and he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me. His eyes traveled down and took in my appearance. Thanks to Emily and her lingerie skill, I was dressed in an almost see through black negligee that hid my surprise for Derek.

He swallowed and said, "That's new."

"You noticed," I said, slowly walking to him.

As soon as I was in front of him, I gave him my best seductive smile and began to slowly unbutton his shirt one button at a time. His breathing was rough and heavy and I had to work to go slow. As soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, I ran my fingers gently up his chest and he shivered.

"Are you seducing me?" he asked, a slow smile developing.

"I don't know," I said as sexy as I could manage. "Is it working?"

"There's definitely an effect," he said, his eyes watching my hands as they traveled lower.

I stopped just above his jeans and stopped. His eyes snapped up to mine and I smiled. Pushing him backwards lightly, he sat down on the bed. I straddled him and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. His eyes were focused on what was right in front of his face, which was currently hidden. I lifted my hands to the string holding the negligee shut. His eyes widened and I smiled. I had his full attention. Slowly, I drew it over my shoulders until it fell in a pile on his lap. He sucked in a breath and then a grin broke out.

"The lacy, powder blue," he said.

He reached to unhook it, but I pushed him down and leaned over him, my hair falling over him.

"Uh uh," I said. "My seduction."

I leaned down and kissed his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I slowly made my way down. His rough breathing was getting heavier with every inch. I reached his jeans and unbuttoned them.

"I think I just fell in love," he murmured, grinning broadly as he stared up at the ceiling.

He lifted his hips and I pulled his jeans off. Reaching inside his boxers, I closed around him and he groaned. I pulled off his boxers and sucked him into my mouth.

He moaned deeply and said, "Oh yeah, this is love."

I held back the laughter and kept up my act. As I took him deeper and deeper, his moans became louder until I felt his hand entwine in my hair. I pulled back and his head shot up. Smiling seductively, I slowly made my way up and lowered myself, panty clad, just above him. Leaning over, I hovered just about his lips and whispered,

"I told you. My seduction."

"I don't get one?" he asked, that cocky grin crossing his face.

"You can have a seduction," I said, "_Or…_"

I slowly slid off him and stepped off the bed. He looked confused until I reached for my panties. I slid my finger into the side of one and slid it down slightly.

"I'll be good," he breathed, his eyes focused on my hands.

"I thought so," I said.

I lowered the panties seductively to the floor and stepped out of them. He kept eye contact as I crawled up above him. I gave him one last smile before lowering myself on him. I threw my head back and bit back a moan. It had been so long. Placing my hands on his chest to steady myself, I lifted myself off and dropped back down. Derek groaned in appreciation and gripped my thighs, pulling me down harder. I obliged and picked up my pace. I could feel myself lose control and I suddenly Derek sat up, pulling me against him and claiming my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly. He took full control as I got closer and closer.

"Derek," I moaned, tearing my mouth away.

I through my head back and tried to reign in my breath. Derek didn't stop. He moved down to my breasts, nipping and sucking greedily. He reached around and unhooked my bra, pulling it off for better access. Wrapping his arms securely around me, he sucked my nipple into him mouth and bit gently. I gasped and dug my nails into his back, going over the edge. I cried out and rode it out, rocking against Derek. He tore his mouth away from my breast and laid his head against my neck. He stiffened and cried out.

My breathing ragged, I looked down at him. He gazed up at me, trying to control his own breathing. He lifted his mouth and I lowered mine. His arms around me, he lowered us so he was above me. When he pulled back, I gazed up at him and sighed. Looking into his eyes, I knew there was nothing I could do about him leaving. I wouldn't do that to him. But that didn't mean I was giving up without a fight.

"I think you should make an offer on the first one," I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The house," I said. "I think you should make an offer."

He stared at me. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "I thought the first one was the best."

He searched my face before smiling and leaning down to kiss me. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Can I help?" I asked, biting my lip.

"With what?"

"You wanted to repaint the master bedroom," I said, "Can I help?"

"I was actually hoping you could pick out the colors," he said. "Not just for the master bedroom. But for the other ones as well. It might take a little longer to move it, but I figure it's better to do it now before everything is moved in and in the way."

"Blue for the master," I said.

"Blue it is," he said.

Looking up at him, I smiled. Not just for him, but for the fact that he would be around longer than he expected. That gave me more time to persuade him to consider _us._

**That was more rushed than I wanted, but I want to move on to later events. The next chapter will take place about a month after this one. **


	26. I'm Married

**I told myself I wouldn't do it. I told myself that I was going to wait and take a break. I couldn't stop myself. So, here is another chapter. I honestly like this one. I think it flows a little better. Also, it's a little longer. **

**This take place a month after the last one. And, there is a surprise POV at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

I flipped through the color palette and pondered the different choices. Derek had allowed me free reign of the renovations, which included picking out paint colors. And so far, there were a lot. I wasn't doing every room in the house, but there were a fair few. The kitchen, for example, I felt needed a change from the current yellow. And the master bedroom, which was currently purple, I wanted blue. The problem, though, is that there are so many different shades of blue. And each one works in its own way.

"What do you think?" I asked Noah, holding up two of the cards. "Carolina Blue or Prussian Blue?"

He looked at my hand and his paw shot out towards my right hand with a small woof.

"Prussian Blue. Good choice," I said, handing him a ginger snap. I looked down at the barely discernible bump that was now actually visible…if you squinted. "What about you two, huh? Carolina or Prussian?"

There was no answer, but I didn't exactly expect one. As of my doctor visit yesterday, I am officially fourteen weeks along, or around fourteen weeks anyway. She assured me that with first pregnancies, it was common to not feel any movement until well into the second trimester. However, I was feeling something, but I wasn't sure if it was the babies or not. It was sort of a fluttering feeling that made me stop whatever I was doing every time I felt it.

My phone started ringing, bringing me out of my thoughts. I reached over Noah and plucked it off the floor where I dropped it. I smiled when I saw Derek's name in the caller id.

"You have good timing," I said. "Noah and I have just decided on Prussian Blue for the master bedroom."

"Then I have good news for you," he said. "I just done talking with the realtors and as of two o'clock this afternoon, I am the proud owner of a new house."

"Everything went through okay?"

"Uh huh," he said. "I'm stopping by after work today to pick up the key and I thought since your regurgitations are getting fewer and far between that we could go out tonight and celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A little bar with wings to die for," he said. "I know, not the most appropriate place to take you, but it's not just alcohol."

"I don't mind," I said. "I'd love to go. Feel up to a game of pool?"

"You're on," he said. "I have to go. Break's over and my meetings about to start."

"Good luck," I said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be ready at five, okay?"

"I will be," I said, saying goodbye and hanging up. Looking down at Noah, I said, "Here that? Now we have something to paint."

He gave me a smile complete with tongue and looked over at the box of ginger snaps.

"Oh, no," I said. "You've had all you're gonna get. Derek doesn't even know you're getting these. If you start gaining weight, he's gonna get suspicious. Our little secret, remember?"

I rubbed his head before getting up off the floor. I wobbled a little before straightening. I had been sitting cross-legged on the floor for a while looking through different color palettes and now my legs had fallen asleep. I winced at the pins and needles as I walked over to the cupboard and put the box away. It was a brand new box this morning and now it was half empty. Noah had been a very good helper and had earned every cookie. Charlie, on the other hand, was currently giving both Derek and I the cold shoulder. He had a visit to the vet for his shots and he didn't appreciate the strange man feeling him up and sticking him with needles.

I was walking back to my spot next to Noah when there a knock on the door. Noah's head perked up and he ran over, waiting for me to open it so he could jump whoever was on the other side. I pushed him with my foot and opened the door. Simon was standing on the other side.

"Hey," I said. My smile fell as I took in his appearance. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you okay?"

"Is Derek home?" he asked.

"No, he's at work," I said. "Come in."

He walked past me inside and I shut the door behind him. I gestured to a chair at the table and I plopped down.

"Would you like some water?" I asked. "Or a bucket?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You look like you might pass out."

He shook his head again and leaned down, running his hand through his hair. Keeping his head down, he said,

"I'm screwed."

I leaned down in front of him and ducked my head so I could see his face.

"I'm sure whatever it is isn't that bad," I said.

He looked up at me. "I'm married."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I'm sure I resembled a fish. Trying to think of my words carefully, I said, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"How?" I asked. "When?"

"Vegas," he said. "I got the mail today and there was a very official marriage certificate in it."

"Oh my god," I said. "Um, let me think. I'm sure there's something we can do. Do you know the woman? Or at least remember her?"

He nodded, looking ill again.

"She wasn't a prostitute, was she?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Worse."

"A man?"

More head shaking. He leaned his head and moaned. "She's going to kill me."

"Who is?" I asked.

He looked up and asked, "Do you think Derek would mind looking after Megan after she kills me?"

I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. "Who is she?"

He swallowed. "Emily."

I fell back onto my butt, shocked. Emily had said that she couldn't remember what happened in Vegas, but I never imagined she had something this huge to forget. I looked up at Simon, who was back to running his hands through his hair.

"Okay," I said. "Here's what we have to do. First, stop panicking. Second, we need to call a judge or a divorce lawyer or something to get this taken care of. Hopefully without Emily ever finding out that it happened."

"I tried," he said. "They won't end the marriage before six months. Apparently I chose a very unforgiving judge."

"This is bad," I said. "Emily will_ not_ be happy when she finds out."

"I'm aware of that," he said, sounding very much afraid. "She's going to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you," I said. "Possibly horribly disfigure or run over repeatedly with her car, but she won't kill you. We just have to figure out a good way to break the news."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "What way is that?"

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll take care of everything."

"You will?" he asked.

"I will," I said, "You just sit here and wait while I make a phone call, okay?"

"Okay," he said.

I stood up and walked over to the coffee table, where I had left my phone. With one last look at Simon, I hit call. I just hoped Derek would forgive me.

Emily picked up on the first ring. "Hey."

"Hey," I said. "I know this is a little out of nowhere, but do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not a one," she said. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a little girl's night," I said. "I'll get Derek out of the apartment for a few hours and we'll do our nails and fill ourselves with chocolate mint like we used to."

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll bring the supplies."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight," I said.

"Bye," she said, hanging up.

I stared at my phone for a minute before turning to Simon. "You might want to leave town for a few days."

He nodded. "I'll stay with Dad. Do you mind watching Megan while I'm gone? She has school."

"Of course," I said. "Just bring her over and then you might want to leave as soon as possible."

"I will," he said, standing up. "I'll be back in an hour. And thanks."

"You're welcome," I said as I watched him leave. Turning to Noah, I said, "Derek is not going to be happy."

He lowered his head and his ears drooped. Apparently he agreed with me. I sighed and looked down at my phone. I couldn't call him to let him know because he was in a meeting and he probably would be for at least an hour. I looked over at the clock to see how much time I had. It was three o'clock now, which meant I had two hour and a half hours before Derek got home. That was plenty of time.

I went to the kitchen and began looking for my recipe book. The best way to man's heart, or in this case his better mood, was through his stomach, and Derek was no exception. He never complained when I had my random baking moods in which I baked for days, at least not out right. He'd make small comments now and again about constant runs to the store, but he didn't really mind. In fact, I knew that he liked having a complete table full of decadence at his disposal. So, what better way to put him a good mood than to fill him stomach.

I went with my usual endeavor: cupcakes. Not original, but I had the most fun making them and decorating them afterwards. I decided to make a double batch so that I had some for when Emily came over. I was just putting the first batch in the oven when there was another knock in the door.

"It's open," I called.

Simon opened it and stepped in, holding a small suitcase. Megan walked in behind him.

"Hey," he said. "Uh, here's Megan's suitcase and her medical supplies are in there, too. Derek knows about administering the shots and what she can and cannot eat. I'll only be gone a few days, but if anything happens, Derek has my number, obviously."

He stood there awkwardly and then nodded. Leaning down in front of Megan, he said, "I'm won't be gone long. Remember to be good for Derek and Chloe, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said, hugging him back.

He released her and stood up. Before leaving, he said, "And thanks again. For watching her and for…you know."

"No problem," I said. "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it goes."

He nodded and left. I looked down at Megan, who was watching me.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Cupcakes," I said. "Want to help?"

She looked over at Noah, who was sniffing around the coffee table for more ginger snaps and then back to me. "Okay."

I let her crack a few eggs and stir the mixture while I prepared the pan. With her little bit of helping, I was able to get the second batch ready faster than I did the first. By the time the timer went off and I took out the first batch, I was ready and able to put in the new one. I had to wait for them to cool before decorating, but that just gave me time to make the frosting.

"Aunt Chloe?"

I froze and the milk kept pouring, leaking over the top of the measuring cup and into the bowl underneath. When I realized that Megan was actually talking to me and I wasn't just imagining it, I snapped out of it and recovered. Looking over at where Megan sat on the counter, I said, "Yes?"

"Why are we making cupcakes?"

"Uh, because sometimes people do something that might make somebody else angry and it's sometimes a good thing to put them in a good mood first," I said.

"So, you're bribing Derek," she said.

My head snapped over to her. _This kid is really perceptive._

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Six," she said.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"If you're trying to bribe Derek, he likes coconut," she said.

I looked down at the bowl in front of me and back at Megan. Smiling, I said, "You know what, Megan? I think you and I are going to get along just fine. There's an unopened bag of coconut in the cupboard above you."

I poured the milk out of the bowl and refilled it with the right amount. I quickly whipped up a bowl of coconut frosting and pulled the cooled cupcakes over.

"I'll frost and you sprinkle on the coconut flakes, okay?" I said.

"Got it," she said.

We set to work and within twenty minutes, we were all done. I packed away the ones for tonight and left out the ones to soften Derek up out in the open for him to see. Megan helped me clean up and she eventually wandered off to Noah. By the time five o'clock rolled around, I was ready and waiting for Derek.

At a quarter after five, Derek finally got home. When he stepped through the door, he took one look at me and his face fell.

"We're not going out," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He nodded and hung up his coat. He tossed a set of keys onto the counter and headed off towards the bedroom.

"Are those your keys to the house?" I asked.

"No," he said. "They're your set."

I picked them up and cradled them in my hand. _My set._ I pulled my own keys out of my coat pocket and connected the two. Derek came out of the bedroom, pulling a new shirt over his chest.

"Why is Megan in the other bedroom?" he asked.

I hesitated and grabbed the plate of cupcakes off the table. Holding them in front of me, I said, "Cupcake?"

He glanced down and then back up at me. "What did you do?"

"Why do you suddenly think _I_ did something?" I asked.

"You made cupcakes, but you didn't overdo it. That either means you're trying out a new recipe, which you're not because I can actually recognize those, or you did something and you're trying to cover it up by bribing me," he said, crossing his arms.

"Damn," I muttered, "I hoped you wouldn't notice that."

"What did you do?" he asked again.

"Now, this isn't _my _fault. Most of the blame falls on Simon," I said.

"Blame for what?"

I took a deep breath. "Simon is married."

He stared at me. Just stared.

"Derek?" I said hesitantly. "Are you in there?"

"Simon is married?" he asked.

"He is."

"How the hell is Simon married?" he asked, the news finally sinking in. "To who?"

"It happened in Vegas," I explained. "Simon received a marriage certificate in the mail today and he tried to break it off, but the judge won't end the marriage until six months is up."

"Who the hell did he marry?"

"Emily," I said.

His reaction was not what I imagined it would be. I thought he'd be angry. He laughed. And not just a chuckle. A full, deep, from the stomach kind of laugh. I stared at him like he was crazy, but kept going. When he finally stopped, he was grinning.

"Well, you're taking this fairly well," I said.

"Are you kidding? She's gonna kill him," he said. "I can't wait to see it."

"So…you're not mad?" I said.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Because our plans for tonight are ruined," I said.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not mad. Where is Simon, anyway?"

"In hiding," I said. "He fled to your dad's and we're watching Megan because she still has school."

"Does Emily know yet?"

"No," I said. "I'm going to tell her tonight, which is why I need a favor. I was kinda hoping I could have the apartment to myself. At least for a few hours. I promised Em a girl's night and I think you're presence might mess with the whole 'girl' thing."

"Sure," he said. "I'll take Megan to a movie or something. Just call me when it's safe to come back."

"Thank you," I said.

I leaned up and kissed him. As I pulled back, he wrapped an arm around my waist and stopped me, pulling me up and completely against him. Moaning, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him neck. I felt his hand at the hem of my shirt and then I heard a giggle. Derek stiffened and pulled back. We both turned our head to see Megan standing behind us with her hands over her mouth to quiet her giggles. Derek coughed awkwardly and pulled back. I swear I could see the tips of his ears pink.

"Hey, squirt," he said. "How 'bout a movie?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!"

He leaned down for a quick kiss and said, "Just call when it's safe."

"I will," I said.

I watched them go and took a deep breath. _This is going to be a long night._

…,,,…

Emily showed up shortly after they left. For the next two hours, we did our nails, ate an extraordinary amount of chocolate mint ice cream, and then did Noah's nails while bribing him with cupcakes. Eventually, we got lazy and I put in the sappiest movie I owned to get Emily's attention. Halfway through it, when I knew her complete attention was on the movie, I decided it was time.

"Emily, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Hold on," she said. "This is the best part."

"Em, this is really important."

"Just let me-"

"Emily, you're married," I blurted.

She turned around and laughed. "What are you talking about? No I'm not."

"Yes," I said. "You are."

"I think I'd remember if I was married," she scoffed.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Even if you drank so much that you forget the entire weekend?"

Her smile faded and she asked, "What are you talking about, Chloe?"

I hesitated.

She jumped at me and grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me."

I swallowed. "In Vegas. You and Simon got drunk and got married. Simon got the marriage certificate in the mail today. He already talked to a judge and he won't end the marriage until six months is up. Emily, I'm so sorry."

The panic on her face quickly changed. Pure rage, at least two levels past what I've ever seen her, had her blowing smoke out her ears.

"I'm going to kill him," she said. "I'm going to cut him up into little bits and use him two feed my cat."

"Emily-"

"Don't 'Emily' me," she said. "I don't care if he is Derek's brother. I'm gonna kill him. He's going to regret the day he ever _looked_ at me."

She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Emily, stop!" I said. "He's not there. He's gone for the next few days so you _won't_ tear him to bits."

She hit her fist against the door. "Coward."

"Please, Emily, just calm down," I said. "I know you're angry. I can't imagine how you feel. But he _tried_ to end it and he _can't. _I doubt he wants to be married any more than you do, but there is nothing he can do."

She kept her back turned and leaned her head against the door.

"I'm not saying you have to be happy newlyweds," I said. "I'm not saying you even have to talk to each other. I'm just asking you to consider how this affects the both of you. He has a daughter. Don't you think it'll be hard for him to explain all this to her?"

"I won't kill him," she said. "But I'm not promising that he's going to keep all his pieces attached."

"That's all I ask," I said.

She turned around and I saw the anger ebbing. "I'll wait until he comes out of hiding. But then you can't hold me back."

"I won't," I promised. I tried for a smile. "Look on the bright side. You always said you'd get married in Vegas."

She flipped me off and walked back to the couch. I tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't listen and kept her attention on the TV. I had a bad feeling she wasn't done venting.

…,,,,…

By the time the movie was over, Emily had cooled off some.

"I'm going to go," she said. "I'm gonna have a long soak and contemplate."

I was afraid to ask what she was going to contemplate. "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

We stood up at the same time the door opened. Derek walked in and stopped. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to Megan, who has asleep against Derek's shoulder with her arms around his neck. He silently walked through the kitchen and into the guest bedroom. Emily said her goodbyes and left. Derek came out and looked around.

"Did she leave?" he asked. When I nodded, he said, "Sorry. I would have waited, but she fell asleep and I didn't want to keep her out while she was sleeping."

"It wasn't you," I said. "She was about to leave anyway."

"How'd she take the news?" he asked.

"As expected," I said. "She freaked. She promised not to kill him, but that was all that I could do."

"I don't think you could have stopped her had she tried," he said.

"Probably not," I admitted. "When Emily puts her mind to something, she gets it done no matter of who she has to kill along the way."

He pulled me into his arms. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Emily's POV: A Few Days Later**

I stepped off the last stair into the lobby and froze. Megan was walking with a woman I recognized as Derek's cousin. She had a backpack slung over her shoulders, which meant she was going to school. If she's no longer staying with Chloe, than that means…he's back.

Racing up the stairs, I got off at his floor, which was the one below mine, and walked up to his door. I turned the knob on the off chance that it was unlocked. _Damn. _I looked around.

"Key, key," I muttered to myself. "He's got to have the spare hidden around her somewhere."

I checked the potted plant across from the door, but it was empty. Thinking, I lifted it and found the key taped to the bottom. Unlocking the door, I quietly stepped inside and shut the door with a soft click. It was quiet, which meant he was either out or…. I found the bedroom quickly. Opening the door, I found him conked out on the bed. I stepped carefully until I was standing next to the bed and looking down at him. Looking down at him, I really wanted to ring his neck, but something caught my eye. There was a doll laying in the floor by his bed. I scowled. I couldn't kill him. Not with a six-year-old daughter. I sighed and looked at him and noticed that the blanket was pulled down to the top of his pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Hmm. Not bad. _

I nudged him with my foot and said, "Hey. Get up."

He didn't respond, so I kicked him harder. He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Seeing me, he shrieked and jumped, falling off the other side of the bed. I walked around and he cowered.

"Emily," he said, "I know you're mad, but I tried to get the judge to end it, I swear."

"Get up," I said.

He did what I saw and held up his hands. "I know what you're going to say and-"

"Take your pants off," I said.

The words froze at his lips and he looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Look," I said. "If we're stuck with each other for the next six months, then I'm laying down some conditions. Condition 1: I'm moving in. My apartment is tiny and cramped and honestly it smells bad. Condition 2: I don't want any happy marriage crap. No cuddling and no public displays of affection."

I stepped up until I was standing right in front of him and had to look up to see him. "Condition 3: I haven't had sex in months, so I might as well put you to some use. So take your pants off."

**Better? **


	27. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Okay, so I would like to begin by apologizing for the long wait, especially after such frequent updates. I had a chemistry exam that I spent a week studying for because chemistry is my worst subject. I would have liked to get this out sooner, but I honestly didn't have any time. **

**And we have another time jump to move it along faster. This time is another month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

"If I was a paintbrush, where would I be hiding?" I muttered to myself, lifting tarps and bags and paint cans but not finding my paintbrush.

Derek had officially purchased the house a month ago, but it wasn't until very recently that we started any of the changes. So far, we've repainted the kitchen and retiled the downstairs bathroom a much more pleasant color than the puce that was in it before. That one was Derek's decision. Now, we were moving on to the master bedroom. Derek had gone through this morning and put tarps on the floor and plastic over the window and the back of the door. I told him he was being overcautious. He reminded me that _I_ was painting.

"Looking for something?" a voice came from the doorway.

I looked up to see Derek standing there with a toolbox in one hand and a cut board in the other.

"The paint brush has decided to play hide-and-seek," I said. I eyed the contents of his hands. "Fixing something?"

He looked down. "One of the floorboards in the small bedroom is a little warped and it squeaks. I'm gonna fit this one in and replace it."

"Will it match?" I asked, sitting up on my heels.

"Once I stain it," he said.

"You sure are working a lot on that bedroom," I said, crossing my arms and fixing him an accusing look.

"Well, it's easier to fix things not when there's nothing in the way," he said. "That's all."

I planted my hands on my hips. "In that case, why won't you let me go in there?"

"Because there are tools everywhere and you could hurt yourself," he said. "And don't argue with me. You tripped over a paint roller and knocked an entire can of paint on the floor last week, remember? Just think of what would happen if I let you near a hammer."

"One little accident," I said.

He started walking and called back, "Oh, and if you're looking for a paintbrush, I think I saw Charlie trying to bury one in the back yard."

I ran to the window and searched the backyard. Sure enough, in the far corner hidden behind a tree, a small yellow tail was wagging and dirt was flying.

"Oh, that little devil," I said with a laugh.

I made my way downstairs and to the back door. Opening it, I spotted the flying dirt. Creeping up slowly, I stopped when he was in reach. I slowly reached forward and snatched him. He yelped and fell back into me, causing me to land on my butt. As soon as he saw who it was that had him, he started bathing my face with his tongue. Laughing, I pushed him away and spotted my paintbrush lying next to a hole.

"You little stinker," I said. "You _did_ take my paintbrush."

He just smiled and wagged his tail. I reached over and picked it up, grimacing at the dripping dog saliva.

"Ugh," I said. "I think I'm going to let you keep this one."

I set Charlie back down and pushed myself up. Brushing the grass off my butt, I looked around the yard. It was a fair size, definitely big enough for two certain canines to burn off some energy, which was the main reason Derek brought them with us when we worked on the house. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I drew it out. It was just Hannah, asking about an update on the baby. I really liked Derek's cousin. I could really see her as a lifelong friend in the making. The best part, she's known Derek since he was five and she had all the dirt on him, which made a lot of blackmail potential.

As I started shoving my phone back into my pocket after returning her text, I remembered that I was supposed to call Emily today. We hadn't talked much since she found out about her marriage. At first, I was giving her space to calm down and get back to normal. Then she was busy moving into Simon's apartment, which I thought was a great idea because her old apartment was horrible and her roommate was an ass. And then, she found a new job. It was another bakery, not as good as the last, but it was a job. Suffice to say, there hasn't been much time for us to talk at all.

Dialing her number, I held the phone up to my ear and listened to it ring. Eventually, the ringing ceased and a rather tired sounding voice came from the other side.

"Huh?"

"Emily?" I said. "Were you sleeping? It's noon."

"Do I criticize your sleeping habits?" she asked.

"How late were you up last ni-" I stopped upon hearing something coming from her side. It sounded like the rustling of sheets from somebody moving and then a very definite male sleep-filled moan. Grinning stupidly, I said, "Is that…?"

"Who is it?" the man asked, his voice close to the phone, suggesting he was right next to Emily. I recognized that voice.

"It's Chloe," she said back, her voice muffled.

"Oh, take your time," he mumbled.

"Oh my god," I said. "You know what, I am going to call you back later."

"You don't have to," she argued.

"Actually, I think I do," I said, smiling. "I think _someone_ is happy to see you."

"Someone is always happy to see me," she argued. "That doesn't mean he's getting any."

"Hey!" Simon said from her side.

I hung up before there was any further argument. Shoving the phone back into my pocket, I went back inside. I walked into the kitchen to find Derek sifting through the boxes of screws and nails he had laid out across the counter. When he saw the stupid grin on my face, he stopped what he was doing.

"What's with you?"

"I think Simon and Emily are getting along better than they let on," I said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Oh, just a phone call I just had," I said. "Apparently Emily wasn't alone in bed."

"I'm not surprised," he said, going back to what he was doing. "I'm just waiting for them to crash."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Eventually they are actually going to realize that there is more to a marriage than sex and living together," he said. "There are life decisions, too. Like, if the refrigerator stops working, do we repair it or replace it? It's not a huge decision, but it's one of those things that they have to decide together. And when it happens, I can guarantee that they won't take it well."

I thought about it for a minute before shrugging it off. No use getting worried until it happens.

"Did you find the paintbrush?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Charlie had it. But I don't feel like spending ten minute washing the dog slobber off of it."

"I think there's a bag of them in the car," Derek said. "Want me to check?"

"That's alright," I said, "I don't want to interrupt what you're doing."

"You're not," he said. "I have to run out anyway. I left the box of nails I need in the car."

"Oh, well if you're already going I need another roller, too," I said.

"No problem," he said.

He shut the box he had been looking in and walked out. I watched him leave and I took a survey of the kitchen. Besides the tools, it was really empty. It didn't really resemble a kitchen except for the major appliances. My mom always said that a kitchen could have all the right equipment, but it was still just a room. It wasn't a kitchen until the first drop of flour had been spilled onto the floor.

When Derek returned, I was lost in thought about what would be the first thing cooked in this kitchen. I was thinking about something celebratory, but there were so many options.

"Here you go," he said, bringing me back to reality.

He held out a bag and I took it from him. Inside were the paintbrushes we bought yesterday and a new roller. He set his own find down on the counter with the rest of boxes and pulled out a few of the nails from within. I followed him up the stairs and stepped into the bedroom. I dropped the bag on the floor and kneeled down next to the paint can. Derek had pried off the lid earlier, so I took it off and poured a portion of it into the small dish. Pulling out the roller from the bag, I coated it in the paint and set to work.

After an hour and a half, I had finally finished applying the first coat. I took a step back to survey my work and nodded. A success. I set the roller into the dish and walked out of the room to let the paint dry. I listened for the sound of Derek working in the room down the hall, but all was silent. Curious, I walked down the hall until I was in front of the room and put my ear to the door. There was nobody inside. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, I put my hand on the knob and turned. Locked.

"Stay out of there," a voice said from behind me.

I screamed and jumped. I turned around to see Derek standing behind me.

My hand over my racing heart, I said, "You know what happens when you sneak up behind me."

"I wasn't sneaking," he argued. "And you know you're not supposed to go in there."

"I don't see what a few tools is going to do to me," I said. "I've used tools before, I'll have you know."

He rolled his eyes and stepped around me. I waited so see if he'd go into the room so I could sneak a peek, but he kept walking. Cursing under my breath, I went the opposite direction and headed downstairs. I didn't buy the tools excuse. If that was the case, he wouldn't have the nails and screws on the kitchen counter. There was something else about that room that he wasn't telling me.

…,,,…

By the time we left for the day, I had successfully finished painting the master bedroom. I had no idea what kind of progress Derek had made because he was being secretive and dismissive. I heard a lot of pounding from the hammer and the motor of the drill, but beyond that I had no idea what he was doing in there. I debated whether or not I should investigate the room further. I didn't have a car, even with Derek constantly pestering me about the usefulness of owning one, but Emily had one. She could give me a ride to the house when Derek was at work and he'd never be the wiser.

When we got back to the apartment, Derek let the boys off the leash and excused himself to take a shower. I would have joined him, but this was my best opportunity to call Emily without him hearing what I was saying. Dialing her number, I sat down on the couch and I waited for her to pick up. On the final ring, she answered.

"Yeah?"

"You're finally awake?" I asked. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

"I've been up for hours," she said. "Megan got home half an hour ago, so I had to be awake to meet her. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked. "Around one?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I need a ride," I explained. "There's a room that Derek won't let me see and I want to take a peek while he's at work."

"Uh," she said, sounding hesitant, "You know, I do have something going on tomorrow. Sorry. I'd love to help, but I can't get out of it."

"That's alright," I said. "How about the day after?"

"My week is actually booked," she said. "Busy time at work."

"Okay," I sighed.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said. "I completely understand."

"How _is_ the house coming along?" Emily asked. "Simon said he stopped by yesterday to see the progress and apparently he was impressed."

"It's coming," I said. "I finished painting the master bedroom today. And Derek seems to be making progress on his little bedroom. I swear, he's up to something. He keeps the room _locked._"

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said. "Besides, there are much better things you could be doing than trying to figure out that man's secrets. The only thing you should be figuring out is how to get him on his back, because sweetie, that man has a body worth worshiping."

I heard the bedroom door open and I turned my head to see Derek walk out. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips. I watched a drop of water cascade from his neck down his back, tracing the hard muscles that glided smoothly with every step. I bit my lip and smiled into the phone.

"You don't know that half of it," I said, my eyes glued on his broad back. He opened the fridge and leaned down, giving me a nice view of his ass through the denim.

"I am hanging up this phone and you better not make me regret it," she said.

The phone went silent as she hung up and I set it on the coffee table. I pulled myself up and silently walked over to Derek, who was now standing with his back to me and twisting the lid off the orange juice. I ran my hands down his back, enjoying the flutter of movement as he tilted his head to look at me.

"Need something?"

"Just enjoying the view," I said. "How did you get muscles like these?"

"I work out," he said. "Or, at least I used to. I used to go the gym a few times during the week."

"Is that where you'd come back from late at night?" I asked. "I used to always see you coming home really late."

"Yeah," he said. "The gym is practically empty at that time and I have full access to the machines I want."

"Why don't you go anymore?" I asked.

"I prefer being here," he said.

I looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I leaned my cheek against his back and sighed.

"Your time at the gym is well appreciated," I said, smiling. "But I think maybe your time away has been too long."

He turned around. "Why? Am I starting to flab?"

I ran my fingertips over his abs. Practically drooling, I said, "Mmm. My mistake."

Before I knew what he was doing, he swooped my up and starting carrying me to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't sound that convinced," he said. "I think this calls for a little proving."

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Souza?" I asked.

He lowered me onto the bed and before I could react, he lowered himself above me and captured my lips. When his tongue traced my lower lip, I happily obliged. I ran my hands up him arms and curled my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. When his hands nimbly made their way underneath my shirt and to the clasp of my bra, I smiled. He should prove things more often.

…,,,,…

At some point during the afternoon, it had begun to rain. As I lay curled up against Derek, I listened to the soft patter as the rain hit the window. The sound only added to the almost serene atmosphere around is. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the very masculine smell that was Derek. I smiled softly as the small hint of cinnamon invaded my senses. He never believed me when I told him that he smelled like cinnamon because none of his products smelled like the spice. But no matter what he said, I knew what I was smelling and I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to smell cinnamon again without thinking of him.

"You're thinking," Derek said softly.

"Mmm," I murmured.

"What about?" he asked, running his fingers lightly up and down my arm, which was wrapped lazily across his chest.

"You actually," I said.

"Good thoughts?" he asked.

"Just thoughts," I said, looking up at him.

The arm not around me was twisted behind his head, propping it up. He looked utterly serene as he looked down at me. This was my favorite side of him, when the passion wears off and the calm takes over, leaving the peaceful man before me. I rested my cheek against his chest and sighed in content.

"What is something that you've always wanted?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"For the house," I said. "I just thought that since you're starting fresh in a new house, there had to be something that you've always wanted to own but have never got around to it."

He didn't answer and I looked up. His head was tilted up as he stared at the ceiling. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and I knew he was thinking.

"A grill."

"A grill?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You know, a barbeque grill."

"I know what a grill is," I said. "I didn't know you wanted one."

"I guess it's always kind of been an idea of mine," he said. "When I was ten, one of Dad's coworkers had a party. Dad dragged us along because he couldn't find someone to watch us. Well, the party was at some park and because the guy had to feed so many people, he had a barbeque. I remember watching them at the grill, laughing. It had amazed me how happy all these people were from that pile of metal. It wasn't until I got older that I understood it _wasn't _the grill but the fact that they were with other people that made them happy."

"Didn't your dad ever get one?" I asked.

"Nah," he said. "Dad couldn't barbeque to save his life. It would have just been an eyesore sitting in the backyard."

"And you want to get one?"

"Someday," he said. "I'd like to have a barbeque. Invite friends, family, just have a good time. Is it corny to say that it's sort of a dream of mine?"

"I don't think it's corny at all," I said, smiling. "I think that sounds like a lot of fun. You should do it."

"I'm not going to buy a grill on a whim," he said, "That's a little too much money to blow."

"You wouldn't be blowing it on whim," I said. "You'd be investing in a dream."

"Now _that_ was corny," he said, smiling down at me.

I laughed. "It was. But it's true. If it's something you really want to do, you should do it."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Maybe next summer."

"Why _next_ summer?" I asked. "The house should be done before summer's over, right?"

"I don't know," he said. "At the rate you're going, I wouldn't be surprised if I had to rebuild the whole house."

"I'm sorry. I-"

His laugh cut off my apology and I realized he was just messing with me. I pinched him lightly and he jumped. I gave him my best 'you-deserved-it' smile and settled back against him.

"How about _you?" _he asked. "What is something you really want?"

I blushed. "It's stupid."

"Uh uh," he said. "You made me spill. Your turn."

I bit my lip. "A vanity."

"One of those desks with mirrors?" he asked.

I nodded. "My mom had one when I was younger, before we started moving around a lot. I remember she used to lift me onto the seat next to her or on her lap and she'd let me watch her put on her makeup. She didn't wear a lot, but she'd draw it out as long as she could because she knew I loved watching her. Sometimes she even put a little on me. Not much, but just something."

"What happened to it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Somewhere between all the moves, it stopped moving with us."

"And you want one?" he asked.

"I know, it's stupid," I said. With a small laugh, I added, "It's not like I would ever use it."

"Hmm," Derek said, not sounding like he was evening listening to me.

I looked up to see him looking up at the ceiling again, that pensive look on his face again. I sighed and shook my head. When that man got his mind on something, he kept it locked up tight.

…,,,…

"You know, when I imagined baby shopping, I imagined actually shopping," Emily said, giving me a pointed look.

I flipped the page in the catalog and sucked another strawful of my chocolate milkshake before answering. "I don't have the money right now. And it's hard to shop for them when I don't know their genders."

"There is a solution to that," Emily said.

"I'm not finding out the genders until they're born. I told you that before," I said.

She sighed in frustration and snatched a fry off my plate. I let her have it, which was becoming increasingly rare the further I got into my pregnancy. I found that the bigger I got, the more I ate, and less willing I was to share my food. Though, part of my willingness at the moment was due to the fact that Emily was treating me to lunch. She had invited me, which I had a feeling was completely due to her trying to convince me to find out the genders so she could start shopping like crazy. I had just had my appointment last week, at which point the doctor had told me that I could at any point between then and the end of the pregnancy find out the genders. I had declined, but Derek had waited an extra few minutes in the room to talk to the doctor. I didn't have a problem with him knowing because he didn't have a mouth as big as Emily. When he came out, his expression had been as neutral as it had been going in, so I had no worries that he would spill the beans before I was ready.

"We could at least _look_ at the baby section," Emily suggested. "I mean, you don't have to buy anything and you don't have to know the gender to look. And how exactly do you plan on getting money to buy this stuff when you don't have a job?"

"I'm looking," I said, a little too sharply. "But no one is hiring at the moment. And I'm not qualified for those that are. I already feel bad enough living off Derek's income. Do you have to make it worse?"

Her eyebrows rose in response to my tone. "How are those hormones working for you? Everything you dreamed they'd be?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap, but…."

She held up her hands. "Don't apologize. I should have expected it. Anyway, I should get going."

"But you've only been here half an hour," I complained.

"Sorry," she said. "Megan gets out of school soon and Simon wants someone to be at the apartment to meet her."

"I guess that's a valid excuse," I said.

"See ya later," she said, looping her purse over her shoulder. She started walking away and then turned around and said over her shoulder, "If you find anything you can't live without in that catalog, circle it."

With one last wave, she walked down the street and disappeared through the crowd. I watched the spot where she disappeared for a minute before looking back down at the baby catalog she had practically thrust at me when she arrived. It was filled with highly expensive things that babies needed, well the expensive versions of them. Like the jewel encrusted wash tub that the reviewers deemed absolutely necessary. Call me cheap, but I think a kitchen sink is good enough. It wasn't only the high prices that had me leery about the stuff in the catalog. It was the fact that everything cost so much money. I had money. I wasn't broke. But everything I had was stored in my savings with the hope of, well, being saved for emergencies. Ever since the bakery burned, my steady source of income completely disappeared and I was ashamed to say that any money that passed from my hand at this point came from Derek's hard earned income. He never said anything about the fact that I was spending his money, but I didn't want to have to depend on him. I had been searching for a job since I got out of the hospital, but I wasn't actually qualified for much outside of the baking field. And unfortunately, no one in that field was hiring.

I finished off my milkshake and stood up. I laid down a tip and left the restaurant. I was happy the restaurant wasn't far from the apartment because I grew tired very easily recently. The walk upstairs, though, wasn't getting any easier. However, I knew I should be grateful for how easy it was now. When I really started showing, I would be cursing every step.

When I reached the last step, I stopped for a minute to catch my breath before continuing on down the hall. As I got closer to the door, I noticed that there was something taped on the door. _Don't be an eviction notice._ I reached the door was happy to see that it was not an eviction notice, but it was folded so I couldn't read the writing concealed inside. I peeled it off the door and brought it inside with me. As soon as I opened the door, I had to push away two wet noses that were curious as to what I was holding. Setting the catalog on the counter, I settled myself in one of the chairs and unfolded the paper. It was a note from a woman who lived down the hall. She had apparently heard about my baking from someone and was wondering if I was available to bake a cake for her son's birthday party, of which she was willing to pay me for. She left her phone number on the bottom of the paper.

I looked down at Noah, who was watching me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He stood up and set his chin in my lap, gazing up at me with those loving brown eyes. I smiled at him.

"You just want to lick the spoon," I accused.

His tail went wild and I laughed. There was definitely something similar about master and dog. Whenever Derek was home when I baked, he'd always scoop a little of the batter when he thought I wasn't looking.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number from the paper. Maybe I could make a few bucks.

**Okay, so this is chapter is really unfocused and fillery and random. Sorry about that. I just really wanted to get something out to you guys before I started shutting myself away to study for finals. So, I'm sorry to say, but don't expect any updates before May 15, because that's my last final. After that, I've got some other things I'm working on, but I should be able to update more frequently. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Like really soon. I was hoping to finish before its one year anniversary, but unfortunately that won't seem to be happening. However, once it's finished, I will be able to shift my attention to preparing for the premiere of my new story. It will be premiering summer 2013.**


End file.
